Kasumi Terumi
by Misfits77
Summary: La hermanita de la Mizukage antes de que Kirigakure fuera lo que es, cuando aun era sangrienta, cuando aun vivian los espadachines de la Niebla... esta es la historia de esa pequeña que dejo de ser una simple kunoichi para convertirse en una de los miembros fundadores de Akatsuki!
1. Chapter 1

**Un Posible Comienzo**

Y ahí me encontraba yo, enfrentada a mi propia sangre, su largo cabello, color castaño rojizo era ahora guiado por el feroz viento hacia una batalla que definiría todo lo anterior, todas sus metas, sus razones, sus aciertos y errores estaban a punto de ser puestos en tela de juicio para evaluar quien de nosotras saldría victoriosa. Pero creo que me estoy adelantando, quizás sería más conveniente relatar un posible comienzo…

00000000000000

-¡Lo hiciste! Eso es un jutsu de invocación –alabé a mi hermana el día que invocó una filosa arma de gran tamaño.

-No importa, no es útil. Hagamos otra cosa –sugirió la pequeña niña de cabello castaño rojizo, herencia que, al igual que yo, había recibido de su padre.

-¿De qué estás hablando Kasumi? Si aprendes a usar esta hoz serás imparable –continué intentando motivarla.

Creo que hay cosas que en este punto es preciso aclara, la esbelta niña de catorce años y orgullosa de la destreza de su hermanita soy yo. Mi nombre es Mei y desde que mamá murió muchas cosas cambiaron.

Ambas nos encontrábamos esa tarde en el jardín de nuestra casa, entrenando bajo la atenta mirada de papá. Hace cuatro años que nuestra madre murió y, desde entonces, solo nosotros tres conformábamos el prestigioso clan Terumi de la Aldea de Niebla. Hayaito Terumi era el nombre de mi padre, era un hombre alto y esbelto de tez era blanca y supongo que su característica más peculiar era su extraño sentido del humor. Yo soy su hija mayor y conservo las mismas características físicas que él poseía, mientras que su hija menor, Kasumi, había heredado los grandes y celestes ojos de nuestra madre. Kasumi apenas recuerda a mamá, ella era aun un bebé cuando nuestra madre murió. Pero si había algo que sobresalía en mamá era su profunda e pura mirada.

Kasumi y yo no solíamos discutir mucho por aquel entonces, aunque ambas éramos muy distintas. Mientras que lo que más apasionaba a mi hermanita era correr y entrenar para convertirse en una gran ninja, lo que ocupaba mi cabeza era casarme y tener hijos con un guapo shinobi. Se puede decir que yo era un tanto inmadura mientras que Kasumi siempre fue un adulto. Pero nuestras metas no era lo único que nos distanciaba, nuestras personalidades también eran incompatibles.

Yo era cariñosa, sociable y amable mientras que Kasumi era más bien seria e incluso un poco fría, en especial con desconocidos. No obstante estas vueltas de la vida, amabas convivíamos gustosamente y en armonía, salvo por alguna que otra situación como la que comencé a relatar y continuaré ahora.

-Ya te dije que no importa, vamos a entrenar taijutsu –propuso la pequeña desvaneciendo la invocación.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Si puedes dominar su peso te será muy útil y más aun con tu velocidad –expliqué casi regañándola mientras ella fruncía el seño.

-Ya te dije que quiero entrenar taijutsu –repitió perdiendo la paciencia. No tenía lógica para nada, papá era el mejor usuario de Kekkei Genkai como lo había sido su nuestro abuelo, y su padre antes que él y nosotras ahora.

-Pero nuestra familia ha sido especialista en ninjutsu por generaciones, debemos aprovechar este maravilloso don y mejor aun si podemos combinarlo con distintas armas –señalé calmadamente, me era muy difícil perder la paciencia con Kasumi, nuestro vinculo era especial.

-¡Ya déjame en paz! –gritó Kasumi y salió corriendo del jardín hacia la calle.

-¡Kasumi! –llamé preocupada al ver que se alejaba pero, cuando estaba por salir detrás de ella, sentí la mano de papá sobre mi hombro.

-Espera Mei, yo voy por ella –ordenó Hayaito Terumi quien había observado silenciosamente toda la situación– tu espéranos un poco, volveremos pronto.

Acostumbrada a recibir órdenes como la genin que era, asentí con la cabeza y entre a nuestra casa con el objetivo de aguardar el regreso de mi familia, pero poco tiempo resistí y tuve que salir detrás de ellos. Me sentía responsable, Kasumi era una niña tan madura que a veces olvido que sigue siendo una niña. Percibí el chakra de papá por los techos y seguí el rastro. Incluso para el líder de nuestro clan no sería fácil alcanzar a Kasumi, no había dudas de que la pequeña era veloz.

Cuando logré encontrarlos ella aun seguía corriendo pero papá estaba ahí así que, para evitar que huyera, selló el callejón por el que iba con una pared de lava. Sin salida aparente, volteó para ver a su captor. Ella sabía bien que semejantes habilidades en el control de un Kekkei Genkai solo eran atribuibles a una familia de Kirigakure, la familia Terumi. Esa extraña habilidad que nos facilitaba el uso y combinación de los elementos afines por naturaleza era lo que hacía que nuestro clan tuviese semejante prestigio. Me oculté y observé la situación en sigilo.

-Vaya que eres veloz –admitió el líder del clan un poco cansado– ya estoy viejo para esto.

-Lo siento padre –se disculpó Kasumi con una respetuosa reverencia intentando esconder su seño fruncido, señal de su persistente enojo.

-No te preocupes por eso, pero dime… ¿por qué huiste de tu hermana?

-Estaba presionándome para que yo aprenda a usar esa hoz –dijo casi haciendo un puchero.

-Dime la verdad. Yo sé que tu sueño es convertirte en una gran kunoichi y sé también que tienes las habilidades para lograrlo. El poder invocar un arma a tu edad es logro que pocos alcanzan –recalcó nuestro padre mirándola firmemente con esos penetrantes ojos verdes y luego insistió– lo que quiero saber es ¿por qué huiste de tu hermana cuando ella quiso que la usaras?

-Porque no quiero… –dijo casi entre sollozos los cuales contuvo con dificultad.

-¿Qué no quieres? –presionó él.

-No quiero usar armas que ella no puede, no quiero superarla –soltó mientras las pesadas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas a pesar de sus intensiones.

-Kasumi… –murmuré mientras mi vista se nublaba.

-Kasumi –pronunció el líder del clan con ternura– ¿a ti te preocupa el bienestar de tu hermana?

-Por... supuesto...que sí –dijo entrecortadamente debido a que el llanto no dejaba que sus palabras fluyeran libremente.

-Entonces debes convertirte en la mejor kunoichi de la aldea para protegerla siempre –manifestó Hayaito.

Fue entonces que me deje ver para sorpresa de mi padre, quien no acostumbraba presenciar actos de rebeldía de mi parte y solo pudo soltar un hondo– Mei…

-Kasumi –nombre llamando la atención de mi hermanita e ignorando a mi padre por un momento – tu eres una niña muy especial, eres valiente, ágil y noble pero no debes que sentir como una carga lo que papá acaba de decir, a lo que él se refiere es a que siempre seremos hermanas y por eso debemos protegernos mutuamente.

Kasumi corrió hacia a mí para abrazarme y desahogo sus angustiosas lagrimas en mi torso. Le acaricié la cabeza para que se calmara y observé a mi padre que nos miraba con una mezcla peculiar de nostalgia y orgullo, supongo que le hubiera gustado que mamá viese en lo que nos habíamos convertido.

00000000000000000

¡Imposible! Tengo dieciséis años, estoy corriendo con todas mis fuerzas, soy una kunoichi entrenada y capaz pero aun así… esta niña de tan solo siete duplica, al menos, mi velocidad. Lo extraño del caso, para quien observa la situación, es que estoy sonriendo. Llámese casualidad o causalidad pero en ese instante un agradable recuerdo le vino a la mente.

_-¡Vamos Mei, no te quedes atrás!_

_-Espera un poco, yo no puedo correr tan rápido como tú y llevamos en esto toda la mañana ¿para cuándo un descanso?_

_-¡Sí, sí puedes, ven! Descansaremos en casa._

_-Aun no entiendo cómo puedes saber dónde estamos con tanta niebla…_

_-Sólo busco, la variación en el ambiente, un sonido, una brisa fuera de lugar, dejas de lado tus ojos y confías plenamente en tus otros sentidos._

_-Ya sé como lo hago yo pero soy una chunnin, lo que no entiendo es cómo lo haces tú que ni si quiera has empezada la Academia aun._

_-Tengo un buen modelo._

_-Siempre que haces un comentario halagador como ese significa que quieres que prepare Shasimi para cenar._

_-Es que tengo hambre._

_-Entonces vamos a casa a comer, seguro papá también tiene hambre._

_-Primero terminemos la carrera._

_-¿Por qué? Ambas sabemos que tú ganaras de nuevo._

_-No es importante la meta Mei, en la meta todo se acaba, lo importante es que recorramos el camino juntas. _

Pero para el que nos conoce no es inusual, sonrío porque estoy feliz por las habilidades de mi hermanita. Cuando ese recuerdo se disipó me encontré corriendo de nuevo, intentando superar, al menos una vez, a Kasumi en velocidad; tarea que, una nuevamente me resultó imposible de completar.

-¡Cielos! No tiene sentido preguntarle a papá porque está tan orgulloso de ti, ¿verdad? –acoté mientras respiraba bocanadas de aire al mismo tiempo que me hacía a un lado el incomodo mechón de cabello que amenazaba a taparme el ojo, mechón que se había vuelto muy molesto en las últimas semanas.

-No puedes quejarte Mei, eres una chunnin… a ti si te dan misiones interesantes, no como a mí que me pondrán a buscar gatos perdidos una vez que me gradúe –se quejaba Kasumi casi haciendo un puchero.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que tú serás una kunoichi mucho más poderosa que yo algún día –le explique junto a una mirada cariñosa y paciente mientras seguía intentando acomodar mi pelo rojizo– ¡La niebla es el enemigo natural de mi cabello! –exclamé superficialmente, harta de intentar manipularlo.

-¿Por qué no dejas que caiga sobre tu ojo y ya? –sugirió Kasumi al ver que yo empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-Porque tapar parte de tu rostro no es atractivo para los hombres –manifesté mientras retomaba la conversación anterior, era común en nosotras llevar dos y hasta tres conversaciones simultáneamente– además las misiones absorben todo tu tiempo, lo cual dificulta la búsqueda de un novio apropiado.

-¿Ya vas a empezar con eso? –preguntó en un tono perezoso la pequeña como anticipando el inicio de una conversación sin fin.

-Por supuesto, sabes que mi prioridad es conseguir un pretendiente adecuado…

-Entonces déjate el mechón de pelo sobre el ojo, te da un aire misterioso –sugirió Kasumi para luego afirmar con convicción– Mi objetivo será más difícil de lograr que el tuyo ya que quiero convertirme en la ninja más poderosa de la Aldea de la Niebla.

-¿Tú crees? Entonces lo dejaré así y no me cortare el cabello hasta de que este está llegando al final de mi espalda –luego me detuve un segundo para pensar en las anteriores palabras de mi hermana "la ninja más poderosa de Aldea de la Niebla" y me incliné un poco para mirarla a los ojos– quisiste decir que quieres ser la kunoichi más poderosa, ¿verdad?

-No, quiero ser la ninja más poderosa –repitió con decisión.

-¡¿Quieres convertirte en Mizukage?! –Pregunté nuevamente incrédula de las palabras e ideas revolucionarias de la pequeña niña– Nunca se ha visto a una mujer asumir la posición de kage…

-Pues yo seré la primera entonces –contestó firmemente.

-Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Qué te hace desear ser la líder de nuestra Aldea? –inquirí buscando el sentido a ese pensamiento descabellado.

-Bueno, verás… -anticipó como preparándose para dar el gran discurso de su vida– mi hermana Mei, es una kunoichi de Kirigakure, controla dos elementos por ahora lo cual lo convierte en una excelente kunoichi pero también es muy coqueta y busca constantemente un novio para casarse y hacer Dios sabe que…

-¡Oye! ¿No eres que eres un poco pequeña para andar haciendo esas insinuaciones? –regañé con molestia mientras despeinaba el lacio cabello de Kasumi. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en algo ofensivo para mí.

-Claro… como no puedes acomodar el tuyo arruinas el mío –se quejo levemente mientras tomaba una venda de su brazo para atar su cabello en una coleta alta, dejando caer tan solo dos mechones a los laterales de su flequillo que le llegaban a los hombros– y no creo ser tan pequeña si logré que te ruborizaras de esa manera.

-¡Hey! –grité nuevamente sin poder evitar que mis mejillas se encendían más y más.

-Bueno el caso es… que ella quiere casarse y necesita vivir en un Aldea tranquila así que me convertiré en Mizukage para mantener a Kirigakure serena y la protegeré a ella y al inútil de su futuro esposo…

Recordé con angustia entonces el peso que papá había cargado en los hombres de Kasumi aquella noche.

_-¿Por qué hablamos en voz baja? –preguntó ella inocentemente._

_-No quiero que Mei nos escuche –señaló papá._

_-Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasa con Mei?_

_-Tu hermana… ella es una gran kunoichi pero es muy enamoradiza y en ocasiones se distrae fácilmente… mal interpreta las cosas y a veces se pone violenta sin razón aparente, sé que tú eres más centrada quizás hasta fría y te enfocas en tus objetivos al punto que a veces olvido que eres una niña pequeña. Ninguna de las dos tiene un equilibrio adecuado pero si alguien que puede protegerlas a las dos esa eres tú._

_-Proteger a Mei… –murmuró Kasumi sin darse cuenta mientras las palabras de nuestro padre se incrustaban en su corazón._

_-Yo estoy de paso en este mundo como todos los demás, pero quien en verdad te acompañara el resto de tu vida es Mei. Así que por favor, prométeme que la protegerás…_

No pude seguir escuchando, mi temblorosa mano se encontraba cubriendo mi boca para que los sollozos fuesen silenciosos. Salí corriendo de mi casa aquella noche. Mi padre creía que yo era una inútil, que necesitaba ser protegida porque mi mente era dispersa y mis objetivos no eran los de una guerrera, todo eso se lo puedo perdonar, pero no puedo perdonarle el hecho de que haya cargado ese peso en los hombros de mi pequeña hermana.

Y ahora aquí estaba Kasumi en frente mío, queriendo convertirse en Mizukage para protegerme. Sus grandes y profundos ojos azules son iguales a los de nuestra madre, como lamento que no la recuerde, y aunque ella era tan solo una niña cuando mamá murió, puedo ver su fuerza de voluntad viva en ti, Kasumi.

-Yo soy la mayor… se supone que soy quien debe protegerte –exclamé estremecida por el cariño que, sin temor alguno, mi pequeña hermana me demostraba– además ser Mizukage es peligroso.

-Tal vez, pero ese es mi deseo. Puede que sea peligroso pero no quiero vivir por siempre Mei, solo quiero una vida interesante, si tu sueño es casarte, el mío es convertirme en Mizukage.

Entonces recordé sus palabras anteriores "…me convertiré en Mizukage para mantener a Kirigakure serena y la protegeré a ella y al inútil de su futuro esposo…" –Un segundo… ¿Por qué crees que me casaré con un inútil? –inquirí curiosa aun conmovida por el comentario de mi hermana pero extrañada por la rotunda afirmación.

-¿Qué no son todos los hombres unos inútiles? –repreguntó y me sonreí.

-Pronto cambiaras de opinión…

-¡Ja! Lo dudo.

0000000000000

Los días de Kasumi en la academia fueron simples y felices. Papá casi no estaba en casa porque, como líder de escuadrón de jounins, lo requerían en misiones importantes a menudo. Así que Kasumi y yo nos volvimos aun más cercanas. Por las tardes, cuando ella volvía de la academia, solíamos pasearnos entre bosques cercanos a Kirigakure en búsqueda de la flor de amancanes, una preciosa flor amarilla que crece en zonas húmedas como esta. En el trayecto la niebla absorbía su canto y la tierra mi danza, y en un compás armónico nos integrábamos al paisaje, nos hacíamos parte de este mundo, estábamos realmente conectadas.

Su melodiosa voz solo cesaba ante dos posibles situaciones, la primera era el grato descubrimiento de a tan ansiada flor cosa que solo sucedió dos veces o quizás tres. La segunda era la caída del sol donde una carrera de vuelta a la Aldea era el acostumbrado reto que nunca pude superar. De vuelta en casa un baño caliente siempre la relajaba mientras yo cocinaba, yo solía preparar la cena y Kasumi lavaba los platos. Luego era mi turno de ducharme mientras la pequeña pelirroja realizaba sus tareas escolares. Y para finalizar el día, nada era mejor que leer una historia en la cama aunque aquí siempre diferíamos, a mi me gustaban las novelas románticas y a ella las historias de terror, por lo cual nos turnábamos. Luego ella se iba a su cama y nos disponíamos a dormir para que el nuevo día llegara y nuestra rutina se repitiera.

Las tardes que no íbamos a los bosques entrenábamos en el patio de casa, a veces Kasumi lo hacía en solitario porque yo era llamada por alguna misión, pero ciertamente nos divertíamos cuando los tres estábamos juntos. Éramos una familia pequeña pero sumamente feliz, supongo que en ese entonces, disfrutábamos más las pequeñas y simples cosas que ahora hemos olvidado. Kasumi creciendo viéndome perfeccionar mis técnicas de agua y practicar con menos empatía las de fuego. Su meta estaba fija en su corazón, y eso era algo que nadie podía remover, el deseo de superarse estaba más vivo que nunca.

Sin mucho interés comenzó a usar la hoz, al principio apenas podía sostenerla, pero papá le indico el modo correcto de hacerlo empleando a menor cantidad de fuerza posible. Lo filoso del arma me preocupaba pero nuestro padre calmó mis nervios argumentando que Kasumi era responsable, y entendía que la hoz no era un juguete sino una herramienta ofensiva-defensiva. Entrenábamos juntas todos los días, yo practicaba mi ninjutsu y ella su defensa y velocidad. Con el tiempo aprendió a predecir mis movimientos y tomó una postura más ofensiva. Aprendía rapidísimo y el ego de papá se inflaba más y más. Contrario a lo que se creería esta situación no me incomodaba para nada, amaba a mi familia y quería que fueran felices, amaba a mi aldea y quería que tuviese buenos shinobis.

Sin embargo había algo que no se podía ocultar, la frialdad en Kasumi era muy grande y el corazón de un shinobi debe llenarse de algo más que valor y habilidades o la fragilidad emocional podría destruir su mente. Mi hermana era noble y decidida, su mejor cualidad era también su más letal debilidad. Dejamos de buscar monstruos debajo de la cama cuando nos damos cuenta de que están dentro de nosotros.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-Fin del Primer Capitulo-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hola, soy Misfits autora de varios fics, algunos están en mi cuenta otros en la cuenta de mi querida amiga Akira Yuy Uchiha. Solo hay dos razones por las que podrías estar acá leyendo esto. La primera es que seas curioso, totalmente aceptable la curiosidad es grandiosa con lleva a la búsqueda de conocimiento, pero realmente me gustaría que estuvieras acá por la segunda razón. Y el segundo motivo, es que leíste Legión Infernal, este no es un fic distinto a ese son dos caras de la misma moneda, aquel es la historia avanzada, el futuro de los tiempos que estoy narrando ahora, este es el pasado de Kasumi Terumi, sus raíces, sus vínculos sus motivos. este corto fic de tan solo 8 capítulos revelará lo que yacía oculto en la mente de la kunoichi de Kirigakure, en el corazón de la hermana de la Mizukage. Después de esos 8 capítulos, subiere la tercera y ultima parte de esta saga, cerrando así todos los interrogantes y asuntos pendientes que quederon de la primer parte, espero que disfruten de este fic.

Por si no leyeron el primero aca les dejo el lin . fanfiction s/8742697/1/Legión-Infernal (todo junto!)

No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo - **Formación de un Genin**


	2. Formación de un Genin

**Formación de un Genin**

Tres años más tarde en la Aldea de Niebla, una nueva generación de estudiantes recién graduados eran felicitados por sus familiares. El día que ascendí a genin mi papá estaba en una misión, así que solo mi ruidosa hermana me echaba porras ese día.

-Bueno tienes diez años y eres una genin –exclamó Mei con orgullo al mirarme.

-Lo dices como si me fueran a confiar misiones de rango S –respondí perezosamente y sin ganas de nada mientras miraba el verde ojo izquierdo de mi hermana, ya que el derecho era cubierto por cabello.

-¿Te gradúas a temprana edad y aun así no es suficiente? –me respondió revolviendo cariñosa pero levemente mi flequillo para que los profesores no las vieran. No era bueno mostrar sentimientos o debilidad en frente de los futuros instructores, y mucho menos en casos como el mío, me estaba graduaba dos años antes gracias al entrenamiento que recibí de parte de papá y Mei y mi agilidad y control de dos elementos.

Mei sabía que el sensei que me tocara, sea quien sea, sería más duro conmigo que con el resto pero no dijo nada, supongo que no querría asustarme. De cualquier manera yo estaba al tanto de esto, es natural después de todo, al no creer que soy apta, el buscar llevarme hasta el límite de lo físico y psicológico para que renuncie. Pero Mei sabía que yo no lo haría, yo era firme en mis decisiones. Aunque la mayor de las Terumi comenzaba a cuestionarse si era fuerza de voluntad o terquedad lo que me motivaba.

-¡A ver escorias! –Gritaba un profesor con una planilla en la mano– todos los recién graduados entren en el aula magna. Allí les asignaremos un equipo.

Todos los niños corrieron, nadie quería ser regañado por temor a las represalias. Fue entonces que nos despedimos. El edificio era enorme aunque estaba muy mal cuidado y la humedad se filtraba por las paredes de los tétricos pasillos escasamente iluminados. Parecía un laberinto pero recorrí los pasillos como lo había hecho innumerable veces en el pasado, mecánicamente. Llegue sin darme cuenta al aula indicada pero cuando estaba por ingresar al salón, algo le llamó la atención. Levante la vista y me encontré con un niño muy alto y pálido, esbelto y de enmarañando cabello color rubio opaco, seguramente de doce años, ya que se había graduado. Lo curioso del caso fue que este sujeto estaba parado fuera del salón con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-¿No vas a entrar? –pregunté directamente sorprendiendo al alto niño.

-S- sí –respondió a penas sin dejarme ver completamente su rostro el cual cubría con un poco de pelo rebelde.

-Entonces entremos –invité extendiéndole la mano.

-No creo que quieras entrar conmigo –respondió él sonrojándose un poco.

-¿Por qué no? –indagué clavándole la mirada sin entender.

-¿No sabes quién soy? Soy el chico del que todos se burlan, me dicen jirafa ó escoba sucia, entre otras –informó él avergonzado.

Fruncí el seño en señal de ira, yo sabía quién era él, había sido mi compañero durante toda la academia. Estaba molesta por su baja autoestima, si él no se apreciaba no podía esperar que los demás lo aprecien. Además solo había niños bobos en el salón, siempre criticando y cuestionando como si fueran Dios.

-Para mi tu eres Kushimaru Kuriarare y eres mi compañero de clase digan lo que digan –determiné firmemente aun molesta por la actitud de los otros niños.

Él me observó perplejo y en ese momento no entendí el por qué. Mucho tiempo habría de pasar para que yo supiera que él siempre me observaba desde las sombras, siempre estuvo fascinado con la manera en la que la yo me desenvolvía ante cada situación. Nunca se había atrevido a dirigirme la palabra, así que me admiraba en secreto. Él no tenía muchos amigos y era, más bien, lo que llamaríamos un niño retraído y silencioso.

El no se molestaba en responderles a los niños que lo fastidiaban pero yo, bueno podemos decir que yo era diferente. No tenía mucha paciencia con la gente y odiaba la estupidez humana así que, cada vez que alguien me molestaba por ser más pequeña que los demás, yo simplemente me defendía. No permitía que nadie me incomodara, Kushimaru buscaba con anhelo la fuente de ese valor que él tantas veces había querido imitar, tan solo para hablarme.

Entenderán la sorpresa y alegría en el rostro del pequeño al saber que yo siempre supe su nombre. Ahora ahí me encontraba, con mi mano aun extendida sonriéndole, invitándolo a ser valiente, pidiéndole un salto de fe. El Kuriarare tomó mi mano al cabo de unos minutos, sintiendo la suavidad y calor, y con esa placentera sensación entramos y nos sentamos en el inmenso salón de clases justo antes de que el sensei hiciese su aparición.

-¡Escuchen lacras! –Gritó el hombre que mostraba una horrible cicatriz en el brazo derecho con el cual sostenía la lista– ¡no sé cómo! ¡y no sé por qué! Pero han logrado graduarse, son genins ahora, no se sientan orgullosos… ante mis ojos siguen siendo materia fecal en descomposición, no son especiales y no se sientan fuertes porque, queridos mocosos, la pesadilla recién empieza –tras estas últimas palabras el tutor hizo explotar una bomba de humo y tras esto arrojo cinco kunais hacia nosotros, los quejidos no se hicieron esperar.

Cuando el humo se disipó, el jounin notó que cuatro de esos cinco kunais estaban incrustados en las extremidades de sus alumnos pero el quinto kunai había sido detenido por Kushimaru quien lo había apresado entre las palmas sus manos por el mango para no cortarse.

-Wow eres veloz –murmuré asombrada. Estaba impresionada por la rapidez de su reacción, fue incluso más rápido que yo.

-No es velocidad, es precisión. Solo calculé la distancia y el tiempo que me tomaría detenerlo –explicó el Kuriarare sonrojándose un poco por el escaso espacio entre nosotros al tener que murmurar para no ser regañados por el profesor.

-Eso fue sorprendente… muy astuto en verdad –alagué sorprendida por todo lo que había analizado en cuestión de segundos.

-Mi altura me convertía en un blanco obvio tuve suerte porque estaba preparado –respondió el queriendo mostrar humildad. Lo cual me pareció un gesto encantador.

-Los cuatro heridos dedíquense a otra cosa… no hay lugar para ustedes en las filas de los ninjas de la Niebla –ordenó el desalineado sensei haciendo que los retiraran del salón– ahora nombraré a los equipos de tres y les anunciare quiénes son sus respectivos senseis.

El tutor no terminó de dar las explicaciones correspondientes ya que el Mizukage irrumpió en la habitación envuelto en una nube de humo blanco, acompañado por un ayudante que, fácilmente, lo doblaba en edad.

-Yagura-sama… –pronunció sorprendido el jounin. Pero creo que nadie estaba más impactado que nosotros.

Tiempo después me enteré que en ese momento, una conversación interior se dio en el cuerpo del Mizukage.

¿Qué hacemos aquí? Pensé que dijiste que tenías un importante asunto que atender y vienes a visitar a unos críos –se quejó Sanbi sin entender las intensiones del Mizukage.

Tranquilo Isobu, ya lo veras –respondió el Kage.

-No te detengas por mí, solo he venido a observar –señaló el Jinchuriki acomodándose en el escritorio de la habitación junto a su asistente.

-Sí, Lord- Mizukage –respondió respetuosamente el sensei quien, sin vacilar, tomó rápidamente la lista y comenzó a armar los equipos. Mencionó a varios tríos y les asigno un sensei, me empecé a impacientar, casi todos tenían grupo y a mi aun no me nombraban.

-En el equipo seis estarán, Kushimaru Kuriarare, Kasumi Terumi y Hayato Takumi, y será liderados por…

-Por mi –exclamó el Mizukage. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, una mezcla rara de emoción y miedo invadió mi corazón. Si yo quería ser la Mizukage no había nadie mejor que él para enseñarme pero ¿a qué costo?

-¡¿Yagura-sama?! ¡¿Qué ha dicho?! –indagó atónito el hombre de la cicatriz.

-Esto es muy poco usual Mizukage-sama –acotó su asistente tan sorprendido como el sensei.

¡¿Te volviste loco?! ¡Tú, el primer humano en dominar a un Bijū! ¡¿Quieres convertirte en niñero de estos mocosos?! –escandalizó la bestia de tres colas.

-¿Estás desafiando mis órdenes? –preguntó calmadamente sin dirigirles la mirada.

-¡No! Claro que no Lord-Yagura, solo me parece extraño que usted quiera salir en misiones de rango genin –explicó precipitadamente el tutor.

-Tú serás el que salgas en las misiones con ellos, yo solo les enseñaré –sentenció el Mizukage.

Entonces tendremos dos senseis –cavilé– uno para misiones y otro para aprender, uno para la apariencias y otro para enseñarnos a ser shinobis.

-S-sí señor –respondió aun confundido el hombre.

Pero… pero… ¿por qué? –indagó aun pasmado el Sanbi.

¿Ves a aquel niño alto y esbelto?

Si.

Su precisión es perfecta, nunca ha fallado a un blanco, ni siquiera a uno en movimiento –le explicó Yagura a su demonio interno– ¿ves a aquel niño de cabello morado?

El tres colas solo asintió.

Tiene el potencial para ser un maestro del genjutsu, pero por ahora mismo solo puede reunir todo su chakra en zonas específicas del cuerpo –informó el Mizukage dirigiendo la mirada hacia el tercer y último miembro– ahora mira a la niña del grupo.

¿Es un poco joven no te parece?

Es cierto que lo es, pero aun así ha logrado graduarse y sin embargo no me sorprende.

¿Quién es esa genin?

Su nombre es Kasumi y es la hija de Hayaito Terumi.

Entiendo lo que estas pensando pero los genes no siempre son tan fuertes, es decir… mira a su hermana mayor, si es una buena chunnin pero hay otros más fuertes que ella.

Kasumi es diferente a Mei, lo sé, lo siento.

Y así empezamos nuestro entrenamiento con el Mizukage. Después de que los grupos fueron asignados cada sensei llevó a sus alumnos a un campo de entrenamiento distinto. El lugar elegido por Yagura poseía la niebla más espesa. Los tres lo seguimos en silencio pero, sin dudas, el que más nervioso estaba era Hayato. Hayato era un niño bastante normal y promedio, de mediana estatura y cabello morado, quizás la única característica que destacaba en él era su habilidad para centrar el flujo de chakra en sus manos y disponer así de una fuerza descomunal. En cuanto a su personalidad, él era bastante despreocupado y no siempre pensaba bien las consecuencias de sus acciones.

El Mizukage se detuvo de golpe en el centro de la laguna situada en el medio del campo. El pastizal se encontraba lejos y los arboles se hacían invisible debido a la neblina, solo agua se veía a los alrededores. Se volteó para ver a sus estudiantes, su mirada era calculadora, los tres sabíamos que estábamos siendo evaluados.

-Me quedare aquí, justo donde estamos ahora. Quiero que ustedes tres me ataquen simultáneamente –dijo con voz firme el hombre de corta estatura.

Nos miramos mutuamente con desconfianza, atacar al Mizukage era considerado el acto de traición más grande de todos. Dudamos por unos instantes y aunque el rostro de Yagura no se inmutó, yo sabía que él empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-De acuerdo, ya lo escucharon chicos –resolví tomando ilegítimamente el liderazgo del ataque.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Es el Mizukage de quien hablamos! Nos colgaran por traición –imaginó Hayato asustado.

-Ahora es nuestro sensei y nos ha dado una orden –afirmé haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias del Takumi.

-Tiene razón –concluyó el rubio.

Yagura observo fijamente y notó al instante que yo lo examinaba con cuidado.

Esta niña, es tan joven pero aun así disimula muy bien su temor –caviló el Jinchuriki.

-Es fácil olvidarse de que eres tan solo una niña– soltó Yagura sin mostrar expresión en el rostro –veamos que sabes hacer.

Al entender que mis palabras habían sido acertadas, mis compañeros y yo nos separamos ocultándonos en la niebla. Kushimaru arrojó varias shurikens y kunais en dirección a donde se encontraba el magnate pero con un bastón negro que usualmente cargaba, todas fueron evadidas. Hayato atacó frontalmente utilizando sus puños, sin embargo, con el mismo bastón que hace segundos había detenido los ataques del Kuriarare, el Mizukage creó una inmensa ola partiendo de la laguna que expulsó al Takumi a varios metros de distancia. En ese preciso momento y con la niebla a mi favor emergí a gran velocidad intentando atacar a la máxima autoridad de la Aldea de la Niebla por la espalda. No obstante mi sigilo, él sintió mi presencia y en un giro rápido del bastón me mandó a volar por los aires.

-Patético –los tres nos acercamos al Mizukage con la cabeza baja para aceptar el regaño. Habíamos fallado y yo lo sentía como una derrota personal– no merecen llamarse genins de Kirigakure. No tienen instinto asesino, no lo toman en serio.

-Déjeme intentarlo de nuevo –solicité sin querer darme por vencida aun. Yo sabía bien que si no vencía este obstáculo jamás sería entrenada por Mizukage y mi sueño no se realizaría. Yagura miró mis ojos celestes, y noto que mi mirada era tangible y decidida.

-Les daré solo una oportunidad más y eso será todo. Quiero que muestres algo más que solo velocidad, Kasumi; la fuerza no es todo lo que importa, Hayato; y Kushimaru, tu precisión es sorprendente pero si no es aplicada correctamente, si no puedes ver a través de mis movimientos no sirve de nada. Ahora dispérsense, quiero ver que hacen.

A los pocos segundos estábamos listos para intentarlo una vez más. El Mizukage estaba concentrado, cuando de pronto desde la izquierda, varios kunais lo atacaron nuevamente desde distintos ángulos, algunos envueltos en papeles bomba provocando que él los esquivara desplazándose rápidamente a la derecha. Pero al salir de esa nube de humo, Hayato lo esperaba para golpearlo por la espalda, golpe que hubiese sido efectivo si Yagura no hubiese materializado una de las colas de del Sanbi y rechazando su ataque golpeándolo con ésta.

Son unos críos inútiles pero ¿no crees que se te está yendo la mano? –indagó el Sanbi dentro de Yagura.

Quiero que se aterren, que experimenten el pánico de cerca, que jueguen con la muerte y que superen todas esas emociones para que alcancen su verdadero potencial.

Si los llevas hasta el límite no es seguro que sobrevivan.

-Buen intento pero no es suficiente –exclamó el Jinchuriki olvidándome, y aprovechando esto salí veloz y silenciosamente de la niebla invocando mi guadaña negra, la cual ya dominaba espléndidamente, para atacarlo por uno de sus laterales.

Un jutsu de invocación –caviló Yagura y utilizo rápidamente la cola de la bestia para defenderse, ya que de otro modo, hubiese sido su final.

Esta mocosa es hábil –acotó el tres colas– pero no es suficiente.

Es verdad, no lo es –aclamó Yagura.

Kushimaru aprovechó la oportunidad para atacar sobre el lateral descubierto del kage, sin embargo, éste lo esquivó zafándose también de la presión que yo ejercía. E implacablemente se dirigió directamente hacia donde el Takumi se encontraba para apresarlo con la cola del Bijū.

-Su compañero de equipo está en problemas ¿qué harán ahora? –inquirió el Mizukage estrangulando con mayor fuerza a Hayato.

Kushimaru sintió temor por el peligro en el que se encontraba la vida de nuestro compañero, así que sin pensarlo un instante, empuñó un kunai y atacó frontalmente a su sensei.

-¡Espera! –advertí pero fue demasiado tarde el ataque era ahora imparable. Yo sabía que era una trampa, la adrenalina invadió mi ser y solo atiné a tomar mi hoz y comencé a correr detrás de Kushimaru, cubriendo la afilada hoja del arma con chakra de tipo tierra, mi segunda naturaleza elemental.

Como lo pensé –cavilé al ver que, cuando al Kuriarare le faltan unos centímetros para atacar a Yagura, este invocó la segunda cola de Sanbi– ¡su objetivo es capturarlo! No puedo rescatar a Hayato si Kushimaru también es prisionero.

Ella quiere anticiparse para evitar que lo captures, ha leído tus movimientos.

No importa, evadiré su ataque con tu cola una vez más.

No sabía bien si mi plan funcionaria, pero si la naturaleza elemental funcionaba como Mei me había enseñado, debía por lo menos lograr liberarlos. Así que saltando por sobre mi compañero a gran velocidad, corté el flujo de chakra de la cola del Bijū con mi hoz sorprendiendo así al Jinchuriki. Aprovechando el impulso y, el hecho de que el Mizukage aun debía defenderse del ataque del Kuriarare, ejecuté el mismo movimiento en la primera cola liberando así al Takumi. Yagura sonrió y reprimió el chakra del Bijū para así vencer ampliamente al shinobi con su bastón de control de agua.

¡Ja! Esa mocosa te vio la cara –se burló el Bijū y luego agregó– fue muy lista al recubrir de chakra tipo tierra la hoja de esa guadaña.

Se ve que tiene buen control de su elemento, lo cual es sorprendente para su corta edad, sin embargo…

-En suficiente –sentenció el kage y los tres nos presentamos frente a él, seguros de haber perdido– Kasumi tuviste tu oportunidad para vencerme y en lugar de eso fuiste a rescatar a tu compañero, eso no lo toleraré. Sí te doy una orden la cumples, sin importar que eso conlleve la aniquilación de una villa entera.

-Sí señor, lo siento – me disculpé bajando la cabeza afligida al creer que ya no tendría sensei. Pero el tenía razón, la primera regla de la aldea es que la misión se cumple pase lo que pase, y yo ataque las colas del Sanbi cuando tuve la oportunidad de derrotar a Yagura.

-Fue mi culpa, fui imprudente al atacarlo de frente –justificó Kushimaru sintiéndose responsable. Supongo que quería remediar mi error.

-Es verdad, atacarme de frente fue un error que cometiste por el miedo a que le pasara algo a tu compañero –soltó Yagura mirando al Takumi– lo que nos lleva a ti, Hayato. Fuiste el peor de todos, no solo no pensaste lo que hacías sino que pusiste en riesgo tu vida y la de tus compañeros.

-Lo sé Lord-Yagura, jamás quise ser una carga para ellos –exclamó con culpa el shinobi de cabello morado.

-Parece ser que aun no lo entienden. Desháganse de sus emociones, son ninjas ahora y aun más importante son mis estudiantes –ordenó Yagura para luego concluir –un shinobi nunca debe mostrar sentimientos, apréndanselo bien.

-¿Quiere decir que nos entrenará? –indagó Hayato sorprendido al igual que el resto de nosotros.

Este chico es medio lento –acotó el Sanbi.

-Sí, lo haré pero primero… –manifestó él pensativo mirándome– Kasumi… tu naturaleza elemental es la tierra ¿cuándo lo descubriste?

-La tierra es mi segunda naturaleza elemental, la descubrí el año pasado mientras entrenaba con mi hermana –informé sin entender el propósito del cuestionario.

-¡¿Tu segunda?! –Indagó sorprendido por la corta edad de la pequeña– ¿Ya dominas la primera?

-Sí, pero no podía usar chakra de tipo fuego contra las colas del Sanbi siendo que su elemento natural es el agua, sensei –me justifiqué recordando el entrenamiento con Mei, el Mizukage parecía impactado, supongo que él creyó que mi mejor arma era la gigantesca hoz que invocaba.

Vaya, vaya… quien hubiese dicho que una niña de aspecto tan delicado sería tan perspicaz –opinó el Bijū asombrado por mi razonamiento ante tal situación.

Ella podría tener las cualidades para ser mi sucesora pero necesita mucho entrenamiento.

-Ya veo. Kushimaru tu precisión es asombrosa ¿has intentado utilizar una espada alguna vez? –indagó dirigiendo su fría mirada hacia el más alto del grupo.

-No Yagura-sensei, solo kunais y shuriken.

El talento de este flacucho se está desperdiciando, tú viste como se movía –manifestó el tres colas– además, no cualquiera puede dominar a Nuibari, se requiere cierta sutileza y exactitud por eso sigue sin tener dueño.

Lo sé pero no puedo darle a Nuibari así como así, aun debe pulir ciertos aspectos que lo hacen débil en batalla.

-Pues a partir de mañana empiezas a entrenar con la espada que te traeré –dispuso el hombre de cabello color crema y luego observó al tercer miembro del grupo– Hayato, tú eres el que más problemas me dará. Te entrenaré para que domines apropiadamente la fuerza y te enseñaré genjutsu, pero no quiero que le estorbes al resto del equipo.

-Sí sensei –accedió un poco dolido el shinobi.

¿Qué harás con Hayato? La verdad es que no le veo muchas condiciones de shinobi.

Es un poco tosco pero solo necesita encontrar su balance, hablaré con Hoseki para que le asigne un régimen estricto de entrenamiento, después de todo él es quien saldrá en misiones con ellos.

Entrenamos arduamente, aprendimos a movernos como un equipo a pensar como un equipo pero yo no estaba satisfecha quería saber más, quería ser mejor. A menudo visitaba a Yagura-sensei por las noches y entrenábamos ninjutsu hasta que me quedaba sin chakra. Toda mi dedicación estaba puesta en ser la mejor ninja de Kirigakure, después de todo, había hecho una promesa.

_-¿Por qué hablamos en voz baja? –le pregunté inocentemente._

_-No quiero que Mei nos escuche –señaló papá._

_-Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasa con Mei?_

_-Tu hermana… ella es una gran kunoichi pero es muy enamoradiza y en ocasiones se distrae fácilmente… mal interpreta las cosas y a veces se pone violenta sin razón aparente, sé que tú eres más centrada quizás hasta fría y te enfocas en tus objetivos al punto que a veces olvido que eres una niña pequeña. Ninguna de las dos tiene un equilibrio adecuado pero si alguien que puede protegerlas a las dos esa eres tú._

_-Proteger a Mei… –murmuré sin darme cuenta mientras las palabras de nuestro padre se incrustaban en mi corazón._

_-Yo estoy de paso en este mundo como todos los demás, pero quien en verdad te acompañara el resto de tu vida es Mei. Así que por favor, prométeme que la protegerás, aun si ella te odia aun si tienes que enfrentarte a toda la aldea._

_-Sí papá, la protegeré con mi vida –juré y extendiéndole el meñique selló la promesa mi padre. _

Mei había tomado un rol que no le correspondía en mi vida, además de hermana, se había convertido en mi madre y amiga. Yo le debía todo a ella, yo era quien era por ella y era yo quien había condicionado sus opciones. Entonces me pareció justo que fuese yo quien la liberara, cuanto más rápido creciese más rápido dejaría de ser un problema para Mei y en retribución a los años de cariño incondicional crearía una aldea tan pacifica que la palabra temor seria borrada del diccionario.

Entrené duramente, aprendí a pensar bajo presión en lugar de sentir, a no atacar deliberadamente sin un plan, sin esperar el error enemigo, me convertí en la estratega del grupo e incorporé a las personas de mi equipo como miembros de mi familia. Tanto Hayato como Kushimaru se volvieron parte de mí, Kushimaru y yo siempre tomábamos el largo camino a casa entre risas y juegos infantiles y los domingos siempre íbamos los tres a ver una película al cine y luego a tomar un helado. Era la primera vez que generaba vínculos fuera del hogar, me sentía parte de un mundo que se estaba formando a mi gusto.

Tuvimos varias misiones sencillas con nuestro sensei, pero al ser tan simples más que misiones parecían juegos, aunque las tomábamos con seriedad y de cada una aprendimos, pero nunca dejamos de divertirnos. Hayato era el cómico, Kushimaru el observador y yo la malhumorada y, crease o no, eso funcionaba a la perfección.

Aun recuerdo la última película que fuimos a ver todos juntos, se trataba de un Bijū de una cola conocido como Shukaku, que mediante un ritual lograba revivir a los muertos y estos zombis se convertían en sus esclavos. En fin, la trama era bastante mala, pero lo memorable de esta situación es que Yagura-sensei fue con nosotros a ver la película y luego él invitó los helados. La gente en la calle lo miraba en silencio, asombrados de tal muestra de afecto. Para este entonces, yo era la kunoichi más rápida de la aldea, Hayato se había convertido en medico ninja y Kushimaru era uno de los mejores espadachines del país, éramos los mejores genins así que supongo que el Mizukage estaba orgulloso de nosotros. Sea como sea, esos fueron días felices.


	3. Una masacre, una máscara y una verdad re

**Una mascara, una masacre y una verdad revelada**

En poco tiempo los tres estuvimos listos para su primera misión importante. Nuestro antiguo tutor dirigió la operación que el mismo Yagura nos encomendó. La tarea era sencilla pero arriesgada. Debíamos tomar un pergamino secreto de un santuario oculto entre las montañas en el país de la Tierra. Todo iba bien, ya estábamos cerca del lugar y la noche era intensa, el camuflaje se facilitaría ya que las nubes de tormenta cubrían la luna y estrellas dejándolos a ciegas. Pero entonces algo inesperado sucedió, los cinco jounins de la roca que protegían el santuario aparecieron frente a nuestros ojos sorpresivamente, nuestra adrenalina se mezclo con temor y la mirada rigurosa de los soberbios jounins se clavo en nuestros corazones.

-¡No se queden parados, ataquen! –ordenó desesperado el hombre de la cicatriz en el hombro quien no temía por su vida sino por la nuestra, la de sus antiguos estudiantes.

La voz de mi sensei me despertó y de inmediato invoqué mi hoz, Kushimaru desenvainó una catana larga que Yagura le había concedido y con la cual ya era muy diestro, y uniendo nuestras espaldas con la de Hayato, quien concentro su chakra en las manos, comenzamos a defendernos como pudimos ante los experimentados shinobis.

Gradualmente la batalla se convirtió en uno contra uno, ya que nuestro líder se encargaba de dos jounins al mismo tiempo. Entonces lo escuchamos, ese sonido lo cambió todo, ese grito nos desgarró el alma. Kushimaru y yo voltearon a ver, y donde antes se encontraba Hayato, ahora yacía miserablemente un cuerpo inerte sumergido en un charco de sangre.

La angustia se centró en la garganta de Kushimaru y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero no dejó caer ninguna. No lo podía creer, Hayato no podía estar muerto, pero lo estaba y cambiando dolor por concentración se defendió de su agresor con un sutil y preciso movimiento despojándolo de su brazo derecho. Estaba furioso pero debía mantenerse sereno para luchar, libraba una doble batalla ya que la ira seguía intentando apoderarse de él. Quería vengar la muerte de su amigo a como dé lugar.

Pero nada de eso se comparaba a como yo reaccioné, mis celestes ojos perdían ahora todo su brillo. Al verlo allí tan inmóvil y vulnerable, algo se quebró dentro de mí, casi podía sentir su tibia sangre escapándose de su cuerpo. Era maravilloso, esa sensación de estar cara a cara con la muerte era maravillosa. No podía quitarle la mirada de encima a mi compañero caído, sentía como su corazón se apagaba poco a poco.

El enemigo me miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa y yo no me movía, estaba en shock, casi no podía sentir la mano con la que sostenía mi hoz. Kushimaru me protegió del ataque que lanzó el jounin con quien yo peleaba anteriormente. ¿Ya ha terminado? –me preguntaba a mi misma en mi cabeza, no solo o podía sentir, no podía respirar.

-¡Despierta Kasumi! –gritó el alto genin forcejeando con el jounin y en aquel momento las nubes se disiparon dando paso a la luz lunar.

Fue entonces, que mi mirada fría divisó al jounin que había asesinado a mi amigo. Él se dirigía hacia mí con total impunidad y yo me sentí revitalizada, enérgica, la intensidad recorría mi cuerpo. Mi corazón, el mismo que estuvo a punto de apagarse minutos antes ahora latía con fervor. La adrenalina, el deseo de matar se filtraba en mi ser recorriendo mis venas, casi estaba contenta, no, estaba verdaderamente feliz. Así que haciendo uso de mi más antiguo don, mí asombrosa velocidad, corrí a enfrentarme con el poderoso y despreciable shinobi, la batalla fue feroz.

-No puedes proteger a alguien que es naturalmente débil, no importa lo que hagas –soltó burlonamente el hombre refiriéndose a mi compañero caído. Pero no le respondí, mi despiadada mirada reflejaba sed de sangre y esto atemorizo por un instante al jounin quien realizó un jutsu de fuego a modo defensa.

Sentí el calor mezclándose con las partículas de agua flotando en la húmeda noche, mientras mi mente repetía la misma pregunta ¿se ha terminado ya? Sentí como las partículas reaccionaban a mi chakra y extraña e inesperadamente, realicé un sello de manos, tomando el agua de los charcos para modelarla formando una barrera de agua. Conocía la posición de manos, había visto al Mizukage hacerla miles de veces sobre su bastón de control de agua.

Siendo tan solo una genin, había descubierto mi tercera naturaleza elemental. Y sin dudar, guié mi hoz hacia el enemigo atravesando la barrera y decapitándolo de un solo golpe. La crueldad de mi mirada era indescriptible y aun así, bañada por la sangre del primer hombre que había asesinado sonreí feliz y sádicamente.

Mi corazón era regido por el caos, no mentiré diciendo que no sentía horror y remordimiento por el crimen cometido, pero es adecuado aclarar que estas emociones que hubiesen destrozado el espíritu de cualquier mortal no llegaban a afectarme. Ese sentimiento era débil y ambiguo, no alcanzaba a interesar al alma. Lo único que experimentaba con singular goce era el olor a sangre mezclándose con la humedad del ambiente.

Y veloz como un rayo me moví grácilmente entre el enemigo con sigilo para terminar con la existencia del adversario que se enfrentaba al Kuriarare. Para cuando nuestro líder terminó de vencer a sus oponentes, Kushimaru percibía por vez primera el olor del metal bañado en sangre que su espada despedía y yo experimentaba en piel propia esa extraña y repugnante sensación distintiva que haberle arrebatado la vida a dos hombres provocaba. Pero no me sentía para nada incomoda, lo había disfrutado y ni siquiera lo había hecho por dolor o venganza.

Hasta el experimentado tutor sintió un escalofrío recorrerle en cuerpo al observarme, al ver los brillantes ojos de la despiadada niña que tenía frente a él– no es humana –sé pensó al ver como yo sonreía.

-Despertaste tu tercer elemento –soltó el Hoseki-sensei disimulando su temor.

-Lo sé –respondí observando los múltiples charcos de agua que los días de lluvia en las montañas boscosas habían traído.

-¿Qué hacemos con el cuerpo de Hayato? –preguntó Kushimaru aun dolido por la muerte de nuestro amigo.

-Debemos destruirlo o dejaríamos evidencias de que estuvimos aquí –informó el jounin intentando evitar que su aldea quede involucrada en el asesinato de cinco shinobis de la Roca y luego me ordenó– incinéralo Kasumi.

-Sí, de inmediato –accedí y desvaneciendo mi jutsu de invocación para disponer de ambas manos, comencé a realizar los sellos de manos necesarios para convocar un jutsu de fuego.

-¡Espera! –Solicitó el Kuriarare al no poder entender, ¿cómo disponían de un compañero caído con tanta liviandad?– ¿solo quemaras su cuerpo? ¿Qué acaso no te importa?

-Su cuerpo no importa, era su vida lo que tenía valor y ya se extinguió –respondí duramente mientras le dirigía una firme mirada.

-Ella está en lo cierto, esto que ves aquí ya no es más tu amigo. Si te aferras a sentimientos tan tontos morirás en un abrir y cerrar de ojos –predijo el jounin con frialdad.

-Entiendo sensei –se resignó el peli plateado mientras sentía como mi mano se posaba en su hombro a lo que volteó para verme.

-Todo estará bien –le murmuré y de alguna forma extraña logré reconfortarlo y ruborizarlo. Luego lo hice, tan simple como momentáneo fue el acto que se llevo de este mundo los restos de un niño, de un shinobi y de un amigo.

Al llegar al templo, entramos cautelosamente pero el lugar parecía deshabitado. Finalmente Kushimaru encontró a alguien en el lugar indicado como la habitación principal. Oculta en las sombras se encontraba una simple mujer. Su pulso era tembloroso y sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo, sus torpes movimientos nos indicaron que no se trataba de una kunoichi sino de una sacerdotisa de largos cabellos.

-¿Dónde está el pergamino? –interrogó con voz desafiante el sensei.

-¡Jamás se los daré! ¿Me escucharon? ¡Jamás será suyo! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas la angustiada voz de la dama.

-Entonces morirás, si me lo dices ahora tal vez te permita vivir –amenacé invocando mi hoz una vez más.

-¡Los ninjas me ayudaran! –exclamó la sacerdotisa intentando patéticamente inculcarse esperanzas a sí misma.

-Tus aliados ya han muerto –informó Kushimaru aun molesto– si tan solo eres una cobarde que se oculta egoístamente tras otras personas no te permitiré salir de aquí con vida –amenazó furioso.

-Pero si tan solo son unos niños y sus corazones están llenos de maldad –soltó entre llantos la mujer que nos miraba con tristeza mientras entendía el peligro que corría.

-Estos niños perdieron a su compañero hace instantes –comentó el sensei mientras, veloz como la luz, yo me posicionaba silenciosamente detrás de la dama amenazando su cuello con mi hoz– no creo que quieras provocarlos.

-Esta conversación no tiene ningún sentido, dinos donde está el pergamino –le susurré a la aterrada mujer mientras eliminaba la corta distancia que separaba la hoja de la hoz de su cuello– o sino…

-Está en ese pasadizo, solo deben utilizar mi collar para abrirlo –explicó mientras señalaba temblorosamente el lugar donde debían insertar la joya del collar.

Enredando la punta de la hoz con la cadena del collar, arranqué el mismo del cuello de la dama provocando que la cadena se rompiera en mil pedazos, lanzando la joya hacia donde nuestro sensei se encontraba.

El hombre de la cicatriz en el hombro insertó la joya en el compartimiento y de inmediato este se abrió revelando el ansiado pergamino. El jounin lo abrió para corroborar su autenticidad y, al estar completamente seguro, exclamó– si, es este.

Lentamente retiré la hoz del cuello de la mujer haciéndola sentir a salvo por un instante pero luego algo se removió dentro de mí y con un movimiento de muñeca le clavé la guadaña con rapidez en el hombro atravesando su torso hasta llegar a su estomago y luego la retiré.

-¿Por… qué…? –preguntó con esfuerzo la agonizante mujer mientras la sangre brotaba de su herida y boca.

-No lo dijiste cuando yo te lo pregunté –respondí como si eso fuera excusa mientras el último aliento se alejaba del cuerpo de la sacerdotisa y a pesar de esto continué con la explicación– además, no podemos dejar testigos de que ninjas de Kirigakure estuvieron aquí.

Es feroz, eficiente y astuta, pero también cruel –caviló con temor el adulto al comprender que, a pesar de la corta edad que tenía, ya era una shinobi de la Aldea de la Niebla– es un error creer que por su edad o apariencia tendrá misericordia de alguien.

Tardamos unos días en volver a Kirigakure. Al hacerlo, el Mizukage pidió un informe detallado de lo ocurrido. Después de todo, era la primera misión importante que se nos había encomendado y a pesar de haberla cumplido con integridad, también habíamos perdido un miembro del equipo. Ahora mismo ese tema estaba poniéndose en tela de juicio, ya que era deber del tutor explicar apropiadamente las condiciones en las cuales habían perdido a un genin de la Niebla.

-Sí, había cinco jounin significa que la información obtenida por nuestros escuadrones de rastreo e inteligencia fue incorrecta –resolvió serenamente el Mizukage al escuchar sobre la odisea.

-Así es señor, el templo estaba bien custodiado –reafirmó el hombre de la cicatriz.

-Está bien, hemos perdido a Hayato pero al menos completaron su misión y tanto Kushimaru como Kasumi se encuentran a salvo –soltó aliviado y posó su mirada sobre el tutor el cual aun se veía tenso– ¿qué te preocupa?

El hombre se sorprendió ante la perspicacia del Jinchuriki y dudando por un momento dijo– bueno… Kushimaru reaccionó como cualquier persona normal lo haría pero… esa niña.…

¿Kasumi? –soltó el Bijū.

-¿Qué pasa con Kasumi? –presionó el Yondaime.

-Esa niña es un lobo en batalla, veloz, astuta, feroz, sigilosa pero también…

Creo que le da pavor saber que ella lo superará –opinó el Sanbi.

No, es más que eso.

-Creo que nos concentramos mucho en mejorar sus habilidades y olvidamos que es tan solo una niña, su mente no está preparada –intentó advertir el Hoseki aun aborrecido al recordar el episodio– Puede que ahora se vea calma por fuera, como si nada hubiese sucedido, pero su corazón es el caos mismo.

-¿No tiene sentimientos? ¿Es eso lo que te molesta?

-Estoy seguro de que los tiene, es humana después de todo. Pero si la hubiera visto cuando asesinaron a Hayato –hizo una pausa al recordar el momento mientras los labios le temblaban– parecía como si estuviese poseída por el deseo de asesinar.

-Es natural, perdió a su amigo delante de sus ojos –justifico el hombre de corta estatura.

-Fue más que eso Yagura-sama, no era precisamente venganza lo que quería. Era como si ella sintiese el deseo de ver más sangre, de empaparse en ella y disfrutar de la inexplicable sensación que tomar una vida conlleva. Incluso se superó así misma para vencer a dos de los cinco jounin de la Roca manipulando un nuevo elemento.

-¡¿Despertó su tercer elemento?! –Cuestionó abrumado y luego manifestó su opinión– Es demasiado incluso para los más avanzados jounins.

-No solo lo despertó, sino que la manipuló a la perfección.

-Con que ese tipo de situaciones despiertan sus habilidades –caviló en voz alta el magnate como intentando redescubrir los límites de la genin. Recordó que Hayaito Terumi era un jounin de excelencia pero solo después de perder a su esposa logró superarse a sí mismo para convertirse en un ninja de élite– Mei es talentosa también pero, a pesar de ser nueve años mayor que ella, no alcanza el nivel de excelencia de Kasumi.

-Le aconsejo que fortalezca el corazón de Kasumi, de lo contrario su personalidad se volverá inestable. Con respecto a Kushimaru… él realmente es preciso en sus ataques y ha avanzado mucho desde que usted le enseñó a usar la catana –informó para luego concluir– realmente tiene condiciones para ser uno de los siete.

Te lo dije, es el usuario ideal para Nuibari –le recordó Isobu.

-Esta generación parece ser muy prometedora –resolvió Yagura con una sonrisa al observar a través de la ventana de su despacho, sin poder ver más nada que una espesa niebla en una fría noche– es una pena que uno de ellos haya caído.

En ese mismo momento, en la casa de los Terumi una jounin me cepillaba el cabello recién lavado mientras permanecíamos en silencio. Ambas estábamos sentadas sobre la cama de una de Mei, yo estaba frente al espejo aunque inconscientemente no quería ver mi reflejo en él, así que solo fijaba mi vista en la nada, Mei estaba sentada detrás de mí manipulando mi sedoso y fino cabello.

-No comiste nada en la cena –comentó mi hermana. A lo que no respondí, estaba demasiado inmersa en mis pensamientos.

Hayato murió y ni siquiera me importó –cavilé horrorizada de sí misma– me siento perdida. Tengo preguntas que recorren mi cabeza, hay algunas cosas que quería entender. Si nacemos para morir y morimos para vivir, ¿cuál es el sentido de vivir si la vida se contradice?

-Ya sé lo que pasó, tu sensei me lo dijo –soltó Mei, sin que yo le pusiera atención. Al cabo de unos minutos la dama de ojos color jade insistió– entiendo que los asesinaras porque estabas molesta.

¿Asesinarlos? Es verdad, tome sus vidas y también la de aquella sacerdotisa. Además lo disfrute, fue la sensación más extraordinaria de todas, el no saber si sobreviviría o no, el riesgo que te lleva a ser eficiente para subsistir, para no dar un paso en falso que te cueste la vida me provocó una sensación fenomenal, liberó mi adrenalina descomunalmente.

-No estaba molesta –respondí rápidamente impactando a mi hermana– solo cumplía con la misión.

Creo que aun eres muy pequeña para este tipo de misiones –pensó Mei preocupada por mi bienestar– ¿En qué estaba pensando Yagura-sama al enviarte a una misión como esta? No quiero que cierres tu corazón a tan temprana edad. Puedes sentirte triste a veces, en especial cuando pierdes a un amigo –dijo mientras terminaba con la labor y se sentaba frente a mí en la cama para que yo me tomara más en serio la conversación– es natural que hayas querido vengarte.

-No lo hice por venganza, Mei –manifesté intentando hacer que comprendiera lo que yo no podía– ni siquiera lo hice por temor a que me asesinaran, a Kushimaru ó a Hoseki-sensei. Lo hice porque me hizo sentir bien, porque algo dentro de mí me pedía a gritos que lo hiciera.

-Kasumi…

No debo alarmarme, de seguro su instinto le indicó que eran potencialmente peligrosos, solo fue una autodefensa. Cualquier genin se hubiese sentido amenazado por un grupo de shinobis y más aun después de que estos asesinaron a su amigo –seguramente resolvió Mei en ese momento analizándome de manera errónea.

-Sus vidas no eran importantes para mí, además eran enemigos de nuestra aldea y cuantos menos enemigos tengamos, más a salvo estaremos.

-Ellos eran shinobis e iban a hacerte daño, pero no todos en el mundo son tus enemigos –estableció– lo entiendes ¿verdad?

-Sí lo sé, pero en mi interior sentía la necesidad de vencerlos, saber qué es lo que se siente tomar sus vidas –y luego noté que Mei estaba realmente inquieta. Aunque no sabía por qué, para mí el sentido de la vida es proteger a quienes amamos– Pero no te preocupes, mi objetivo principal aun es el mismo.

-Solo no dejes que nadie cambie, sé siempre mi pequeña hermanita de horrible carácter –solicitó revolviendo molestamente mi flequillo.

-No te preocupes siempre podrás contar conmigo –le respondí con una sonrisa, sentí la necesidad de terminar con el tema, Mei no me entendía.

-¡Eres la mejor! –señaló ruidosamente la Terumi mayor abrazándome y provocando que ambas cayéramos de la cama.

-Me mataras un día de estos, yo lo sé –deduje aun en el piso con un gesto de falsa molestia.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

Yagura Kushimaru y yo nos volvimos aun más unidos. Supongo que era nuestra forma de honrar la memoria de Hayato, su funeral no fue elegante ni dramático. Fue un día húmedo como cualquier otro y tan solo un lugar para su lápida quedó al no poseer restos materiales de su cuerpo. La gente se acercaba le daba el pésame a su familia y se retiraba para seguir con sus vidas como si nada, porque no hay nada más que hacer. La muerte es inevitable, lo único que podemos evitar es la derrota, pero tarde o temprano todos dejaremos de respirar. Y paulatinamente la gente comenzó a desvanecerse entre la niebla. Solo Kushimaru y yo permanecimos en ese desolador lugar.

-Kushimaru… yo –solté pensativamente recordando el momento en el que nuestro amigo abandonó este mundo.

-Nosotros debemos sobrevivir Kasumi, pase lo pase –estableció sin dejar de mirar fijamente la foto en la lápida de Hayato.

Lo miré repentinamente con mis ojos abiertos de par en par, él esta pensando lo mismo que yo, él comprendía como yo me sentía. No estaba tan sola después de todo.

-Trabajaremos juntos para que no tengamos que enterrar nunca más a un ser querido –le dije sonriéndole desde el fondo de mi corazón y le extendí la mano. Él volteó a verme y una vez más se sonrojo y luego me dio la mano como en aquella ocasión en la que hablamos por vez primera.

Habido sellado esa promesa, continuamos nuestro intensivo entrenamiento con el Mizukage. Pronto las habilidades naturales de ambos fueron llevadas hasta el límite ascendiendo en poco tiempo a chunnin. Nuestro vínculo se volvió muy cercano, estábamos todo el día juntos aunque no tuviésemos que hacerlo, creo que para Kushimaru la situación era tan placentera como incomoda. Pasamos tres años más perfeccionándonos y un día de espesa neblina y fina llovizna Kushimaru fue llamado por el Mizukage.

-Yagura-sensei…

Si será torpe –murmuró el Bijū anticipando la reprimenda que el joven estaba a punto de recibir.

-¡No me hablas tan livianamente! Realmente lo arruinaste en la última misión, de no haber sido por tu compañera, ese shinobi de la Aldea de la Roca hubiese regresado con el pergamino que tanto les costó conseguir y revelado información valiosa de nuestra Aldea –regañó duramente el Jinchuriki.

-Lo sé y lo siento sensei –se disculpó con la cabeza baja y oculta entre pelo plateado.

-¿Qué te sucedió? Siempre eres tan preciso y eficiente en tus misiones individuales o cuando entrenamos, pero esta última vez casi la cagas en grande –continuó aun furioso el Mizukage.

-No es nada señor –mintió sin éxito.

-¡No me vengas con que no es nada! –Gritó exaltado y luego lo miró fijamente– solo logras que me enfade más… ahora dime ¿qué tiene que ver Kasumi Terumi en todo esto?

-¿A… a qué… a qué se refiere? –preguntó nerviosamente el espadachín mientras intentaba ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas.

¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te abriera su corazón y después se pusieran a jugar cartas? –Insinuó sarcásticamente el tres colas– tú les enseñaste a no mostrar sentimientos ¿recuerdas?

Isobu, este no es el mejor momento.

-Y te haces llamar ninja de Kirigakure… a penas puedas hablar bien cuando alguien la nombra –Yagura se levantó de su asiento con el seño fruncido y colocó su mano derecha en su frente como meditando– no me gusta esto. No me sirves si no puedes ser eficiente siempre. Así que dime ¡¿qué es lo provoca tu ineptitud?! Mirarla, estar cerca de ella, escucharla ¡¿qué?!

-¡Que ella me mire!

-¡¿Qué dices?!

-Cuando ella me mira me ruborizo al instante, usted ya sabe el porqué y me vuelvo tonto ante la idea de que ella me vea todo rojo y sospeche el motivo.

-¡Maldita adolescencia, arruina tu precisión! –Soltó enfadado– pero lo solucionaremos, de ahora en más eres un Anbu y ella también pero para ti será obligatorio el uso de esta máscara –explicó mientras de un armario sacaba una máscara blanca con un triangulo más oscuro en la parte inferior y el símbolo de la Aldea en la parte superior.

-Así ella no podrá verme, muy ingenioso sensei –sonrió el Kuriarare al recibir el objeto en cuestión.

-No es solo eso, a partir de hoy no usarás más la catana que di –decretó abriendo el armario de su oficina– sino que esta será su arma a partir de ahora –ordenó Yagura entregándola una espada con forma de aguja– su nombre es Nuibari.

Muy astuto en verdad –concordó el Bijū– mas a aun porque de ahora en adelante seguro se le asignara otra formación o trabajos individuales, serán pocas las misiones que compartan.

-Eso quiere decir que…

-A partir de ahora eres uno de los siete espadachines de la Niebla, no me decepciones Kushimaru.

-No lo haré sensei, se lo prometo –afirmó el Kuriarare guardando la mística espada.

-Ese es mi alumno –exclamó complacido.

Fue entonces que el entrenamiento de Kushimaru tomó verdadera importancia, ahora el asunto era mucho más serio que antes. Ahora debía ser implacable o moriría.


	4. De Sensei a Dictador

**De Sensei a Dictador**

-¡Vamos a entrenar Mei! –sugerí, debo admitir que la adolescencia nos había separado un poco y últimamente ya no pasábamos tanto tiempo juntas.

-Ya te dije que no, además en una hora vendrá Shita y me llevara a cenar –anunció con emoción y leve sonrojo mi hermana mayor.

Shita Yakusoku, el novio de mi hermana, un shinobi promedio con una personalidad aun más promedio. No es interesante o culto, no es lo que llamarías un ninja experto. No es bueno con las palabras o atento en lo absoluto. Solo tiene una melena azabache, tez blanca y unos ojos color miel que enloquecen a mi hermana.

Mei arrojó un montón de ropa sobre su cama mientras yo me sentaba a un lado y observaba los cambios de vestuarios que ella hacía. Cada atuendo era más soso que el anterior.

-¿Me pregunto a dónde iremos? –soltó la dama de ojos verdes llevándose un dedo al mentón.

-Seguramente te llevara a ese restaurante de comida rápida –hablé con total sinceridad sin callarme nada. Olvide mencionarlo, Shita también es tacaño.

-Claro que no Kasumi, hoy es nuestro aniversario. Hemos sido novios por tres años de seguro me llevara a un lugar bonito –imaginó con ilusión la jounin cuyo cabello ahora le alcanzaba la espalda baja. Se probó un vestido color blanco con pequeñas flores verdes– ¿qué opinas de este?

-Si no te llevó a otro lugar en los anteriores aniversarios, ¿qué te hace suponer que hoy será distinto? –Indagué recordando las excusas que mi "cuñado" siempre inventaba y luego miré a mi hermana para contestarle con cruel sinceridad– no ese no, te hace ver gorda.

-Wow, gracias hermanita –dijo con sarcasmo y luego presumió– además, ayer volvió de una misión de rango A y de seguro el Mizukage ya le pagó.

-Ponte el rosa, te queda mejor –sugerí sin disculparme y luego proseguí– lo dices como si fuera la gran cosa, Kushimaru y yo hacemos misiones de rango S todo el tiempo.

-Eso es porque ustedes son los alumnos del Mizukage, se supone que deben ser mejores que el resto –justificó la kunoichi mientras se probaba el vestido rosa y se miraba al espejo, complacida con su apariencia– hablando de Kushimaru… ¿no te ha invitado a salir? –averiguó curiosa y pícaramente a lo que me exalté.

-¡¿Pero de qué demonios estás hablando?! –Pregunté ruidosamente aunque en ningún momento me sonrojé, creo– Kushimaru es solo mi compañero de equipo, mi mejor amigo, pero nada más. No tengo tiempo ni ganas de hacer lo que tú haces.

-¿Qué es lo que yo hago?

-Pues tú…

No pude completar la idea porque mi padre tocó la puerta de la habitación de mi hermana y ante la aprobación de ésta, él ingresó al lugar.

-Mei, Shita acaba de llegar, está esperando en la sala –anunció nuestro padre quien ahora tenía algunas canas en su pelirroja barba.

-¡Ya voy! –Exclamó terminando a prisa con los detalles restantes mientras papá regresaba con pesadumbres a la sala. Mei se maquilló rápidamente y besándome la frente dijo– hablamos luego de esto.

Acto seguido se dirigió a la sala seguida de cerca por mí. Me senté junto a mi padre en el sofá y ambos observamos la típica escena repetida.

-Llegas temprano –acotó Mei mientras besaba la mejilla de su novio– ¿a dónde iremos?

Jankufūdo –adivinamos en silencio al instante papá y yo.

-Iremos a Jankufūdo –exclamó sonriente el galante joven mientras mi padre y yo intercambiábamos miradas de reojo.

-¿Qué? ¿Otra vez? –Preguntó desilusionada la dama de largo cabello –pensé que Yagura-sama te había pagado por la última misión.

-Lo hizo –dije inmiscuyéndome maliciosamente. Yo estaba con Yagura-sama en su oficina cuando este idiota entró sin golpear la puerta para pedir su paga.

Gracias mocosa –sé pensó molesto e irónico el joven mientras me miraba de reojo. Yo solo le sonreí con toda la falsedad del mundo.

-Es que quiero ahorrar dinero para regalarte algo muy especial –se justifico el azabache mientras miraba la profundidad en el ojo descubierto de su novia. Antes estas palabras la sorpresa me invadió tanto a mí como a mi padre.

-¿De verdad? –Indagó Mei ilusionada– ¿qué es?

-Es una sorpresa pero vamos ya antes de que se queden sin hamburguesas –invitó el apuesto joven y de inmediato ambos desaparecieron del lugar.

-No sé cómo no explota con tanta comida chatarra –acotó papá.

-No me vengas con eso papá… ¿cómo resolvemos esto?

-Déjame ver la libreta –exclamó el líder de mi clan sacando de un cajón una pequeña libreta llena de apuestas entre él y yo– aquí esta, viernes en la noche. Tú dijiste que él diría que su abuela murió por séptima vez y que necesitaría el dinero para el sepelio.

-Lo sé…

-Y yo dije que su excusa sería que otra vez había perdido todas sus armas en batalla y reponerlas cuesta mucho dinero.

-Esta vez inventó algo nuevo, ¡esto nunca había pasado!

-Tranquila, veré que escribimos en las reglas hace tres años cuando esto empezó.

Después de un rato de leer atentamente la antigua libreta encontramos la solución.

-¡Aquí está! –Anunció el jounin y se dispuso a leer– Regla número treinta y cinco: en el caso en que la apuesta no tenga vencedores debido a que el sujeto en cuestión ha ideado inesperada y sobrenaturalmente alguna excusa nueva, la apuesta queda desestimada, sin vencedor ni vencido.

-Entonces me quedo con mis veinte ryos y tú con los tuyos.

-Así parece –dijo releyendo la norma en voz baja– Está regla está escrita de manera demasiado peyorativa, tú la escribiste verdad.

-Sí, puede ser, me suena familiar –admití sin mucha culpa y luego me dirigí a mi cuarto para tomar un abrigo.

-¿A dónde vas tan tarde? –preguntó papá como si no supiera a respuesta.

-Con Yagura-sensei –dije, desde los trece años papá me dejaba ir a entrenar con él o con Kushimaru cuando yo quisiera.

-Deberías dejar que descanse alguna noche.

-El tiene problemas para dormir de todos modos –manifesté.

-Parece que no es el único –insinuó el hombre luego le sonrió y solicito– solo vuelve antes del amanecer esta vez, ¿quieres?

-Sí padre, gracias –acoté antes de desaparecer en la noche.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Me sabía de memoria la ruta, los tejados me eran más cómodos que las calles, no me gusta mucho la gente así que interactuar poco con ellos es lo mejor para mí. Y aunque a esa hora las calles están desiertas, la costumbre me llevo a dirigirme al palacio del Mizukage por el camino de siempre.

Un kunai rosó el cabello color crema del Mizukage que se encontraba tranquilamente sentado en la oscura oficina. Sonrió de lado y se levantó de su asiento con calma.

Llegó –mencionó la bestia de tres colas.

-Llegas temprano –acotó abriendo sus grandes ojos morados.

-Tu estúpido shinobi paso temprano por mi hermana para variar –acoté aun afirmada en el marco de la ventana.

Sanbi rio un poco, mi desprecio hacia el poco capaz shinobi siempre lo hacía reír.

-Oh ya veo, que inusual –bromeó el Mizukage tomando con calma su bastón de agua.

-¿Vamos? ¿Ó quieres que destroce tu oficina? –pregunté con una sonrisa perversa, como si efectivamente fuese capaz de hacerlo.

Cuidado Mizukage, está molesta –bromeó el Bijū.

Entonces hoy será más divertido de lo habitual… últimamente se ha vuelto…

¿Predecible?

Solo un poco.

-Sólo si quieres pagar por los gastos de reparación –advirtió Yagura mientras se acercaba a ella –más tus gastos médicos.

-¡Ja! –Solté burlona y altaneramente– solo si me aumentas el suelo… entonces ¿vamos?

Nos desplazamos por los techos a gran velocidad disfrutando de la inmensidad de la noche. Nos aproximaron al campo de entrenamiento de costumbre, el que estaba sobre la orilla del río principal que atravesaba todo el País del Agua.

Las márgenes del río y de los numerosos arroyos deslumbrantes que se deslizaban por caminos sinuosos hasta su cauce, así como los espacios que se extendían desde las márgenes descendiendo a las profundidades de las corrientes hasta tocar el lecho pedrusco en el fondo, esos lugares, no menos que la superficie entera del valle, desde el río hasta las montañas que lo circundaban, estaban todos alfombrados por una hierba suave y verde, espesa, corta, perfectamente uniforme y perfumada.

La peculiaridad del clima convertía al paisaje en tan bello como peligroso, las plantas venenosas y de otras especies no menos letales crecían con facilidad en el fecundo valle impulsadas por la humedad del lugar, era tanto un paraíso como una trampa mortal. Pero nosotros entrenábamos en cada recóndito lugar a diario. Conocíamos las fortalezas y debilidades que el vasto paisaje ofrecía.

Comenzamos a intercambiar técnicas arduamente por unas cuantas horas. Yo ya no era una niña y obligaba a Yagura a utilizar todas sus fuerzas en cada ocasión. Aunque me sentía orgullosa de mi crecimiento y formación como shinobi aun no estaba complacida, aun no había alcanzado el máximo de mi potencial. Yagura seguía marcando el ritmo de la pelea y yo me sentía como un estúpido títere que no podía hacer nada más que presionar y no morir. Ahora mismo estábamos recostados en el pastizal recuperando el aliento, nuestros chakras se habían esfumado como las hojas con el viento otoñal.

-Creo que después de todo no me equivoqué –manifestó el Mizukage tendido en la hierba mirando hacia el cielo sin poder divisar las estrellas a causa de la niebla.

-¿Humm? ¿Qué dices sensei? –indagué confundida, al mantener mi mente ocupada con el pensamiento anterior.

-No me equivoqué en entrenarlos aquel día –recordó con melancolía y luego agregó– y no me equivoqué hoy cuando los nombre a Kushimaru y a ti miembros Anbu.

-¡¿Miembros Anbu?! ¿De verdad? –pregunté entusiasmada sin poder creer la novedad. Jamás pensé que nuestro sensei nos creyera tan poderosos.

Vaya está emocionada –apuntó el Sanbi sorprendido de verla así.

-¿Dónde quedo la kunoichi silenciosa? –preguntó como regañándome, a lo que me cubrí la boca con las manos y celebré en silencio con gestos extraños. Yagura rio un poco y luego agregó cariñosamente –ustedes han sido mis mejores estudiantes.

No te pongas afectuoso… odio cuando haces eso –se quejó el demonio de agua.

-Sensei… –pronuncié sorprendida por la calidez del corazón del Jinchuriki. Realmente era extraño ver al peculiar sujeto actuar tan expresivamente, por lo general era más bien indiferente y mal humorado y si desataba una de las colas del Sanbi mejor no estar cerca. Aunque tanto yo como Kushimaru habíamos descubierto que a veces era amable, en especial con nosotros pero el Mizukage jamás lo admitiría. Decidí romper con tanto sentimentalismo como solo yo sabía hacerlo– lo dices como si finalmente te fueras a retirar y dejarme tu lugar.

Me encanta esta chica –comentó el Bijū– en especial cuando te hace quedar como un idiota.

¿Y tú de qué lado estás?

-¡Ja! Ni lo sueñes mocosa, aun te queda mucho por aprender –dijo revolviendo mi cabello como si fuera una niña pequeña, actitud que ya se le había hecho costumbre a más de uno y siempre me enfurecía.

-Ya crecí sensei –señalé molesta y secamente como mencionando lo evidente mientras acomodaba mi cabello con los dedos.

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé –admitió quitándole importancia al asunto y luego añadió peleándome para divertirse– tsk, no se puede ser amable contigo, ¿verdad?

-Siempre has sido tan amable con nosotros –respondí sacarcasticamete siguiéndole el juego y luego relaté– como la primera vez que nos enfrentamos cuando liberaste las dos colas del Sanbi, ¡eso solo fue para presumir e intimidarnos! ¡Admítelo! –acusó ella.

-Un poquito –consintió él con voz inocente.

-¡¿Un poquito?! ¡Casi nos matas!

Fuiste perezoso ese día tomando mis poderes.

-¡Tsk! Claro que no, no exageres –ordenó él poniéndose de pie y cruzándose de brazos– además mi sucesora no se puede impresionar por tan poca cosa.

-¡¿Controlar a un Bijū es poca cosa?! ¡¿Qué estás loco ó…?! –comencé a argumentar incrédula del delirio de mi maestro y luego me volví sobre las últimas palabras del Jinchuriki totalmente pasmada– espera un segundo ¿qué dijiste sensei?

Hablaste de más –se burló el Bijū tortuga– ¿y ahora como lo arreglas?

Esto no se puede arreglar, no lo olvidara pero me puedo divertir con ella mientras tanto.

-Que no te puedes impresionar por tan poca cosa.

-Antes de eso…

-Que no exageres –jugaba el Mizukage conmigo y mientras las ansias de saber si sus palabras fueron correctas me carcomían el alma.

-No, no… me llamaste tu sucesora –exclamé molesta por no poderme dar a entender e ilusionada por el futuro cargo.

-Yo jamás le diría eso a una mocosa.

-Pero me lo dijiste, yo te oí –insistí sin prestarle atención a la agresión.

-Será que ya no eres una mocosa –deliberó le magnate y luego me miro detenidamente– dime Kasumi, porque quieres convertirte en Mizukage, no es como si fuera el mejor trabajo del mundo.

-Quiero ser la mejor ninja siempre ha sido mi sueño así podré proteger a mi hermana.

-No puedes protegerla a otra persona siempre. No importa lo que hagas al final de cuentas, solo tú puedes protegerte a ti misma, y es igual con ella.

-Lo sé –dije en un murmullo y era verdad, en algún punto yo lo sabía. Luego miré a mi sensei para preguntarle– ¿Por qué te convertiste en Mizukage?

-Quería proteger a esta aldea. Ser un Jinchuriki no es nada fácil, la gente te teme, te rechaza y te aísla –confesó Yagura con una sonrisa triste al recordar su infancia.

-Eso es muy noble –soltó su alumna.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Querer proteger a la gente que te despreció es realmente muy noble sensei, pero ya sabía que tú eres ese tipo de persona.

Yagura rio de lado ante la idea, no podía ser que yo lo leyera así– con que sí, ¿eh? ¿Crees que sabes mucho de mí? –preguntó jocosamente.

-Lo suficiente –respondí con aires desafiantes– sé que eres duro con nosotros porque de esa forma nos hacemos más fuertes, es tu forma de protegernos. Sé que eres amable con las personas a tu manera, aunque a menudo ocultas esa faceta tras una máscara de firmeza e intolerancia para brindarles la seguridad que un líder debe mostrar ante sus súbditos.

Con que al final ha sido ella quien mejor te ha comprendido –indicó sorprendido el Bijū al sentir la calidez en el corazón de Yagura.

-El equilibrio es importante en todos los aspectos de la vida, antes de poder dominar un gran poder debes ser capaz de llenar tu corazón de buenas intensiones y de amor –esclareció sonriendo sinceramente– y yo realmente amo esta tierra y quiero lo mejor para ella.

-Seguiré tu legado, cuenta conmigo sensei –declaré ofreciéndome como voluntaria para perpetuar su sueño.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

Al día siguiente me reuní con Kushimaru, ambos habíamos quedado en vernos para entrenar y grande fue mi sorpresa al verlo con una máscara. Nunca pensé que Kushimaru tomara muy en serio el aspecto que un ninja debía tener.

-Hola –saludé un poco incomoda por la barrera que la máscara creaba entre nosotros.

-Hola Kasumi, ¿hablaste con Yagura-sensei ayer? –me preguntó y debo admitir que me reconfortó oír su voz.

-Sí, pero no creí que te vería con una máscara Anbu tan pronto –solté señalando ese detalle que no me dejaba ver su rostro.

-Bueno Yagura insistió, además así me siento más cómodo –comentó y entonces entendí que ese accesorio había llegado para quedarse.

-En ese caso creo que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que me acostumbre –acoté resignándome.

-Tengo una misión en cuatro horas, así que no podré entrenar hoy –informó y debo decir que me desilusioné. Desde aquella misión para reconquistar los pergaminos que el enemigo logro recuperar casi no habíamos tenido tiempo de entrenar, ni siquiera de hablar un rato.

-Oh ya veo –hablé sin esconder mi decepción.

-No te pongas triste, eso significa que tenemos cuatro horas para hacer cualquier cosa antes de que salga –sugirió emocionado.

-¿De verdad? Pero ¿no debes prepararte para tu misión? –indagué un tanto confundida.

-Ya estoy preparado, solo no quiero cansarme antes de salir –exclamó detallando el motivo por el cual no podíamos entrenar.

-Mei salió con Shita y papá tiene una reunión con su equipo de élite así que si quieres podemos ver una película en mi casa –invité contenta de poder pasar un tiempo con mi mejor amigo.

-Claro el videoclub queda cerca, rentemos una allí –accedió y nos dirigimos al lugar.

Noté que mientras caminábamos por las calles de nuestra aldea la gente nos miraba y sonreía, probablemente estaban orgullosos de nosotros, éramos conocidos en toda la aldea por ser los alumnos de Yagura-sama. Ellos esperaban más de nosotros que de cualquier otro shinobi y nosotros estábamos que dispuestos a darlo. Hubiésemos hecho cualquier cosa por proteger a esa aldea, la amábamos con todo el corazón.

Entramos al videoclub y elegimos una película de terror, la alquilamos y abandonamos la tienda para dirigirnos a mi casa. Al llegar a mi hogar hicimos palomitas de maíz, vimos la película, bromeábamos y reímos, fue una tranquila y agradable tarde de esas que ya nunca volvería a disfrutar.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000

Lo días vinieron y los meses se fueron, pasó poco más de un año y el Mizukage actuaba cada vez más y más extraño. Los métodos tomados por la aldea se volvieron sanguinarios y déspotas. Ya no entrenaba con nosotros, ya no hablaba con nosotros de otra cosa que no fuese las misiones que se nos debía asignar. Kirigakure vio nacer y actuar a la formación más poderosa y brutal de todas las generaciones de los espadachines de la niebla. Su método de asesinato silencioso era tan conocido como temido. El país del Agua era sinónimo de terror y pocas eran as Aldeas, que se atrevían a enviar grupos de shinobis cerca de sus territorios. El tranquilo y pacífico reinado de Yagura se había tornado en una tiranía sin precedentes.

Kushimaru y yo ya no recocíamos a esa persona que alguna vez habíamos llamado sensei. Pero, como era de esperarse, seguíamos acatando todas sus órdenes, él seguía siendo el Mizukage después de todo. Ó lo fue para mí hasta ese temible y fatídico día en que los siete espadachines de la Niebla se encontraban en misiones distintas salvo por uno, Zabuza Momochi, mejor conocido como el demonio oculto entre la Niebla. Zabuza había sido un Anbu de primera clase, quizás es el mejor rastreador y especialista en asesinato silencio y espionaje de toda la Aldea de Niebla. Su nombre era conocido y temido en todo el mundo pero misteriosamente había desaparecido meses antes de ese nebuloso y siniestro día en el que la atrocidad comenzó.

Yo me encontraba ante el Jinchuriki mientras explicaba los detalles de mi última misión. La mirada de Yagura estaba perdida hacía ya un rato pero ahora eso era lo habitual, la resignación había invadido mi alma no sin estar acompañada por una creciente tristeza. Había intentado hablar con él varias veces pero él jamás se mostró predispuesto a escucharme. Ahora mismo solo me prestaba atención porque estaba entregando el informe correspondiente, pero nosotros ya no éramos objeto de su reocupación e interés en absoluto. En esto pensaba yo cuando de repente, un fuerte estruendor resonó en toda la Aldea, retumbando en cada edificio.

Fue entonces que ambos nos acercamos rápidamente al ventanal de la enorme oficina y lo vimos. Una inmensa nube de pólvora quemada surgía de ente la niebla. El característico olor aun no había llegado hasta la oficina cuando un shinobi horrorizado irrumpió en el lugar.

-¡Señor!

-¡¿Qué sucede, que está pasando?! –exigió el magnate.

-Es… es… Zabuza… Momochi –exclamó el sujeto uniformado dejándose caer inconsciente. Tenía una herida muy profunda en la espalda. Y detrás de él apareció caminado con calma un hombre alto y musculoso, con parte del rostro oculto por vendas. Sus ojos jubilosos y feroces observaban directamente al Mizukage.

-Con que has vuelto –acotó Yagura sin expresión en el rostro.

-Así es, solo he venido a tomar su vida, Yondaime Mizukage –manifestó y tomando su gigantesca y legendaria espada, Kubikiribocho. Atacó frontalmente al kage pero la hoja de su imponente espada chocó contra otra hoja no menos mortífera y filosa. Y con sorpresa siguió con los ojos la guadaña que había detenido su ataque para encontrarse conmigo.

-Oh… que interesante –acotó el espadachín de la niebla.

-No vas a perpetuar un golpe de estado, no mientras yo esté aquí –sentencié fuertemente mientras contraatacaba.

Ambos salimos por la ventana debido al impulso y batalla se desarrollo al instante entre los tejados. Los movimientos del espachín eran sagaces pero mi velocidad lograba emparejar la situación. El ojo humano solo era capaz de percibir los destellos de luz que las agudas hojas chocando entre sí una y otra vez producían, como estrellas fugaces danzantes. Cualquier error, cualquier descuido sería fatal, no podía permitirme fallar.

Entonces algo místico pasó. Al enfrentar nuestras armas una contra la otro, pudimos ver de cerca la mirada vacía del oponente. Nuestros ojos eran salvajes, crueles y despiadados y acto seguido, como si de un reflejo se tratase, clavamos la mirada en nuestras respectivas armas cuyas hojas actuaron como espejo, tan resplandeciente y sincero. Zabuza se reconocía claramente pero para mí fue como ver a un extraño usurpando mi cuerpo. Salté varios metros hacia atrás para evitar un próximo ataque, aun estaba turbada por la bestia que había divisado dentro de mí.

-¿Ver lo que eres te perturba niña? –Preguntó el Momochi sin continuar con el ataque– deberías estar orgullosa.

-Yo… nunca…

-Nunca habías visto la sed de sangre en tus ojos –completó el experimentado ninja al ver mi rostro pálido.

Sentía nauseas de mí misma y aun así quería ver la sangre del espadachín esparcida en toda mi guadaña. Deseaba verlo retorcerse de dolor y gritar por su vida, deseaba que sus palabras cesaran.

-No te molestes en luchar contra ese deseo, la persona que fuiste ya no existe –señaló el shinobi mirándome fijamente, leyéndome como al más simple de los libros– murió junto el brillo que alguna vez pudiesen haber tenido tus ojos.

Mi pulso temblaba pero no por eso bajé la mirada, estaba molesta, estaba conmocionada– no sabes nada de mí.

-¿Ah no? ¿Eso crees? –Indagó burlonamente con una sonrisa macabra que no se vio por las vendas pero que yo pude sentirla en mi corazón– tenías un deseo noble que se ha distorsionado y ahora sabes que el camino que elegiste para lograrlo era el equivocado. Pero tienes miedo de perder la inocencia e ir tras él cueste lo cueste. Temes dejar de ser humana, pero lo que no sabes, es que nosotros no somos humanos.

-¡No somos criaturas infernales, no somos bestias!

-Por el contrario, querida somos eso, y mucho más. Demonios de la noche que rompen restricciones para lograr nuestras metas. Nuestros ideales se han incrustado tan profundamente que ya no importa la vía, nuestras armas muestran la verdad que yace en nuestros corazones –para mi sorpresa, el espadachín guardó a Kubikiribocho en su espalda mediante un cinturón que atravesaba su torso hasta el hombro y dio media vuelta –sí ese deseo vale la pena síguelo niña, síguelo hasta que se convierta en realidad, cueste lo que cueste.

-Zabuza… ¡espera! ¿No vas a luchar? –pregunté aun pasmada.

-Tal y como estamos ahora solo terminaremos destruyéndonos mutuamente y no planeo morir en un lugar como este. Sé bien que tú tampoco, esta Kirigakure no es lo que era y de seguro puedes sentirlo pero quizás aun no lo entiendas.

Y entre la niebla espesa desapareció junto con los miembros sobrevivientes de aquel fallido golpe de estado. Debería haberlo seguido pero mi cuerpo no reaccionó. Me sentía sucia, Zabuza podría haber tomado mi vida y no lo hizo, fallé contra un desertor, contra la escoria de nuestra sociedad. ¿Acaso me había tenido compasión por verse reflejado en mis ojos? ¿Ó en verdad creía que su causa y la mía podrían cruzarse en algún punto de la vida? Una cosa era segura, Yagura no estaría complacido.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

Cinco civiles y siete ninjas se encontraban dentro del despacho de la máxima autoridad de la aldea cuando llegué. Los que no estaban limpiando los destrozos se encargaban de proteger e informar a Yagura de la situación afuera. Fui yo la que explicó que las tropas se retiraron pero que no pude vencer a Zabuza.

-¡¿Lo dejaste escapar?! –exclamaba furioso el Mizukage.

-Fue todo demasiado rápido –me excusé sabiendo que eso no conformaría al magnate.

-Me decepcionas, pero estos espadachines…–hizo una pausa para calmar sus nervios– se han vuelto más una amenaza que una ventaja.

-Creo que se está precipitando sensei, ellos…

-No te pedí tu opinión –resolvió interrumpiéndome rudamente, y luego agregó aunque con voz calma esta vez –Kasumi, tengo una misión para ti.

-Sí, señor.

-Ya mandé a un grupo especial a investigar a varios de los espadachines de la niebla por separado, pero hay tres de ellos que están volviendo ahora mismo de una misión.

-¿Quiere que realice tareas de espionaje? –pregunté incrédula de que el Mizukage dudara de sus propios shinobis.

-No. Quiero que los asesines –sentenció fríamente. A lo que hice lo posible por contener mi asombro y preocupación.

-¿Está seguro señor? –indagué ante la impasible medida tomada.

-¿Me estas cuestionando? –preguntó en tono amenazante.

-No, Yagura-sama, por supuesto que no.

-Entonces ve, ¡ahora!

Salí del despacho de Yagura con una sensación horrible en el estómago, destruirnos entre nosotros no solo es una idea bárbara sino estúpida por demás. Pero él es el Mizukage y yo una simple kunoichi.

La lluvia no lograba arrasar con la niebla en esa fría noche y entre los bosques de bambú cercanos a la Aldea, yo aguardaba amargamente mi destino. Matar a los compañeros de mi mejor amigo sería probablemente la misión más difícil de todas, pero no había nada que hacer. La orden estaba dada, la atroz sentencia de muerte había caído sobre los fieles Anbu que tantas veces habían llenado de gloria a Kirigakure.

¿Cómo le explicaría a Kushimaru que había asesinado a sus compañeros por órdenes del Mizukage y al mismo tiempo prevenirlo de que sería investigado? Mi futuro era incierto pero sumamente negro.

-Yagura-sama –murmuré indignada mientras apretaba el puño con fuerza. Él me había metido en esta situación por un capricho estúpido.

¿Qué había sido de ese noble y cálido hombre que ostentaba el título de Mizukage? ¿Cuándo había sido el instante en el que su corazón se cerró tan retraídamente? Estas preguntas son algunas de las miles que pasaron por mi mente mientras asechaba desde las sombras.

_…esta Kirigakure no es lo que era y de seguro puedes sentirlo pero quizás aun no lo entiendas… _–había manifestado Zabuza pero yo si lo entendía. Este hombre podía lucir como mi sensei, podría oírse como mi sensei, incluso podría compartir la misma escancia que mi sensei, no obstante yo jamás podría volver a llamarlo Yagura-sensei.

Las voces jocosas de aquellos triunfantes ninjas podían escucharse por el sendero. La noche era profunda y tan solo sus pasos y risas llenaban de vida el verde lugar que sería testigo de una masacre. Me preparé para atacar tan pronto aparecieran los tres espadachines, pero nunca hubiese estado lista para atacar lo que observé después. Una alborotada melena se asomaba por la colina y mi vista comenzó a nublarse.


	5. El Dolor Más Grande (Primera Parte)

**El Dolor Más Grande** (primera parte)

A la derecha de esta familiar melena, surgía un hombre de mediana estatura, barba oscura adornada con dos perlas, llevaba vendas en la cabeza y, al igual que todos los espadachines de la niebla, también alrededor del cuello. Una batalla se había cobrado su ojo izquierdo así que ahora utilizaba un parche para ocultar la herida. Cargaba a la poderosa Homatsu consigo, mejor conocida como la pulverizadora, espada cuyo rango de ataque se incrementaba mediante el uso de sellos explosivos, no había dudas ese hombre era Jinpachi Munashi.

A la izquierda, apareció una mujer de corta estatura en comparación a los otros dos, vestía un paño sobre y alrededor de la cabeza, atado a ambos lados de la misma. La apariencia de esta kunoichi de nombre Ameyuri Ringo, no debía engañarme puesto ella era capaz de utilizar a Kiba, las espadas gemelas, las más filosas que se hayan forjado capaces de atravesar cualquier cosa debido al uso de el elemento rayo.

La misión era suicida de por sí, pero como si esto fuera poco, yo aun no había notado a estos dos espadachines. Aun estaba pasmada al ver que el tercer espadachín al que debía exterminar no era otro sino mi amigo de toda la vida, el hombre que me había apoyado y salvado la vida más de una vez, se trataba ni más ni menos que de Kushimaru Kuriarare. El pulso me temblaba, mis labios tiritaban, mis pupilas no podían dejar de vibrar, mi vista comenzó a nublarse, no podía hacerlo, no podía asesinarlo. La verdadera batalla comenzó a desenvolverse dentro de mí. Por una parte, mi deseo más primitivo, ese que me había valido un puesto entre las filas Anbu, esa insaciable sed de sangre. Por el otro, la culpa y la angustia de saber que esa noche debería ser la sangre de un ser querido la que se derramase.

Una miserable lágrima rodo por mi mejilla, como despidiéndose en silencio. Si iba a morir no podría haber pedio un final mejor que dejar mi vida escurrirse en la espada de mi mejor amigo. Y si por el contrario he de vencer, la culpa me sofocaría pero como había dicho Zabuza, si el deseo era noble debía seguirlo hasta que se volviera realidad. Si no los asesinaba, sino cumplía con la misión encomendada, alguien más lo haría. La decisión de Yagura había sido firme, los tres espadachines de la niebla que volvían a casa después de cumplir noblemente con su deber debían morir.

No podía permitirlo, no podía fallar, no podía ver como otra persona tomaba la vida de mi fiel compañero. Así que cuando esa infame gota de agua salada que se deslizaba por mi mejilla tocó el amargo suelo, la tierra se removió un poco por el impulso que tomé e invocando mi hoz provoqué que los tres espadachines voltearan a ver y se colocaran en posición de defensa pero era muy tarde, mi afilada hoja ya había despedazado el brazo derecho de Jinpachi dejando caer la pulverizadora. Otro movimiento rápido, despojó al ilustre shinobi de su cabeza. Pero eso era todo, sabía bien que habría tiempo suficiente para efectuar un tercer movimiento y defenderme de Ameyuri, quien estaba a centímetros de mí con ambas filosas espadas listas para eliminarme. Entonces lo sentí. Un denso, tibio y familiar fluido carmesí salpicó mi rostro, estaba bañada de sangre pero no sentí dolor alguno. Fue entonces, que el tenue sonido emanado por la portadora de Kiba me despertó de ese trance que yo había confundido con la voz fúnebre de la muerte.

-Maldito… bastardo –susurró en un murmullo sangriento. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al observar a Nuibari, la espada de mi amigo, atravesar la garganta de Ringo destrozando su yugular y luego los hilos de la misma la crucificaron en un árbol cercano. Oh cruel ironía del destino que enfrentas a los hermanos entre sí superponiendo el cariño de unos sobre otros. El Kuriarare había asesinado a su compañera para salvarme la vida. Me había elegido por sobre ella.

-Kushimaru… –dije, impotente y avergonzada de mis actos– yo…

-Yagura te envió ¿verdad? –preguntó él con naturalidad como si lo acontecido hacía solo instantes jamás hubiese sucedido.

-Sí –afirmé bajando la cabeza con resignación –él me mando a asesinar a tres de ustedes porque Zabuza intentó dar un golpe de estado, pero jamás me dijo que tu estarías entre los shinobis a liquidar.

-Ya veo, mis días están contados pase lo que pase –soltó el espadachín tranquilamente y luego se acercó pausadamente hasta donde yo me encontraba– no quiero ver esa mirada triste en tus ojos, no quiero que exista aun después de que yo abandone este mundo.

-Es solo que no puedo hacerlo –admití mientras mis ojos se ensombrecían– eres mi mejor amigo.

-Por eso estoy aquí –soltó nuestro primer maestro mostrándose de entre las sombras.

-H-Hoseki-sensei –solté sorprendida de verlo en un lugar como ese.

-El Mizukage me envió con el propósito de terminar el trabajo en caso de que tú lo dejaras pendiente, y de ser así, eliminarte por haber fallado –reveló y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Yagura había predicho nuestras acciones, nuestros movimientos, nuestros sentimientos y había jugado con todo ello, nos había utilizado y desechado. Para él no éramos más que simples herramientas que ahora quedábamos en desuso.

Hoseki se preparó para atacar, nuestro propio sensei iba a liquidarnos. Kushimaru y yo adoptamos una postura defensiva. Decidió iniciar con un jutsu general con el propósito de capturarnos a ambos así que con un jutsu de tierra transformó el terreno en arenas movedizas y nos obligó a saltar rápidamente a los arboles donde detono varios papales bomba que ya tenía preparados. Salimos por al aires dejando atrás la nube de humo y entonces recubrí mi hoz con chakra de tipo fuego para dejarme caer nuevamente en la nube de humo donde mi sensei aun aguardaba por una oportunidad.

No necesitaba ver para saber donde estaba, su chakra me reveló su ubicación así que giré sobre mi misma con mi hoz para detener su ataque que provenía desde mi espalda y él atino a esquivarme pero aun así logré hacerle un pequeño corte.

-Vaya que te has vuelto peligrosa –acotó mi ex-sensei– casi lo logras hace un instante.

-De hecho lo logre hace un instante –corregí mientras los hilos de Nuibari lo apresaban contra un árbol cercano.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!

-Te marqué con mi chakra porque sabía que a la distancia que Kushimaru estaba no podría encontrar tu presencia, pero si podría distinguir esa pequeña parte de mi chakra que impregne en ti –le expliqué al desconcertado sujeto.

-Kasumi y yo hemos sido compañeros por muchos años después de tu dejaste de enseñarnos, no necesito que ella me diga lo que hará, sé cómo piensa y actuó acorde a ello –completó el rubio.

-¿Entonces que sigue? ¿Me torturaran? –indagó ya sin miedo a la muerte.

-Eso es lo que haría si fueses una de mis víctimas, pero a pesar de todo, tú nos enseñaste mucho así que terminaré con tu miseria rápido –aclaró compasivamente y después afirmó– mancharé mi nombre y reputación asesinando a mi sensei no solo por ti Hoseki sino porque no quiero que Kasumi tenga problemas con Yagura.

-Deberías decírselo ahora Kushimaru, puesto que esta será la última vez –concluyó Hoseki con una sonrisa sincera. Kushimaru no le contestó, solo atravesó su corazón con Nuibari y termino con la vida de nuestro primer sensei.

El silencio del lugar se desvaneció cuando las cigarras empezaron a llorar y el húmedo ambiente impregnado de olor a sangre se volvió insoportable.

-Kasumi…

-Puedes escapar, podría presentar tu espada y decir que destruí tu cuerpo –aclamé desesperada.

-Kasumi… –repitió él con voz calma una vez más queriendo hacerme entrar en razón.

-No tienes porque morir en un lugar como este, podrías llevar una vida pacífica en cualquier aldea –continué buscando conservar la vida de Kushimaru.

-Kasumi, soy un shinobi… y moriré como uno.

Era inaceptable, ¿por qué? ¡¿Por qué no quería huir?! ¡¿Por qué se aferraba a la muerte cuando había escapatoria?! Morir como shinobi, eso no tiene sentido, ¿debería de tomar su vida por un capricho? Esa idea era inadmisible, era absurda, yo no podía hacerlo.

-¡¿Por qué eres tan orgulloso?! –le grité molesta por su egoísmo.

-No es orgullo, no quiero vivir en una aldea donde tú no estés –manifestó y me paralicé.

El tiempo mismo pareció detenerse, mientras la angustia se reunía progresivamente en mi garganta.

-¿Sabes por qué uso esta mascara? –inquirió cálidamente como quien está a punto de explicarle algo a un niño pequeño.

Me sorprendió la pregunta y negué en silencio conocer su respuesta con la cabeza mientras examinaba con detalle esa misteriosa y bella mascara que tantas veces había visto. El viento sopló entre los arboles aquella húmeda noche. Kushimaru retiró lentamente la máscara de su rostro dejándome ver a la luz de la luna sus rosadas mejillas.

-Es para que no notes que cuando estoy cerca de ti me sonrojo –me confesó sonriendo mientras el asombro invadía mi cuerpo y mente– esperé para mostrar mis sentimientos porque anhelaba el día en que fuera eso lo que tu quisieras. Pero si los mantengo adentro hasta el final solo desgarraran lo que quede de mi alma.

Mis ojos se empañaron, me sentía angustiada y mareada, había sido tan injusta con él y solo al final había logrado entender sus sentimientos hacia mí– Kushimaru…

-Te dije que no quería ver esa mirada triste –me recordó aun sonriendo mientras delicadamente acariciaba mi mejilla– es verdad que siempre quise estar más y más cerca de tu mundo, pero también sé bien que eso no es para ti. ¿Novio? ¿Incluso matrimonio y niños también? Nah… eso no es para Kasumi Terumi –deliberó aun sonriendo en tanto que mis lágrimas amargas, inevitablemente, comenzaban a recorrer mi rostro.

-Aún así… –murmuré angustiosa e imperceptiblemente mientras la noche era testigo del dolor más grande de mi vida hasta ese entonces– aún así no puedo hacerlo porque… mi cuerpo no me responde, porque mi mente no acepta el hecho de que tenga que tomar tu vida y porque mi corazón no quiere que te vayas.

-Lo sé… ya lo sé –exclamó besando mi frente con amor y con sutil sagacidad me despojo de mi hoz para insertarla de un golpe seco en su propio pecho.

El sonido que se oyó a continuación fue tan desgarrador que hubiese incitado al mismo rey del averno a retroceder sus centenares de tropas ante el simple, pero siniestro clamor de agonía que no emanaba del ser cuya vida se esfumaba, sino de mi que en este mundo despiadado me quedaba.

La húmeda tierra se empapó con el olor de la sangre que brotaba como manantial del torso de aquel alto joven. Caí con él al intentar sostenerlo y clavando a Nuibari en la tierra, me recosté en ella y lo sostuve contra mí misma, como intentando apártalo del demonio de la muerte que intimaba con llevárselo lejos.

- Toma mi rostro con fuerza… siéntelo arder… ahora que estoy contra tu pecho, por primera vez siento cada latido…–murmuró entrecortadamente mientras yo solo sollozaba al obedecerlo– ese ritmo cálido… es tan reconfortante… como dos corazones latiendo en uno solo. Lo mismo sentía de pequeño… cuando íbamos juntos por el camino largo a casa…

Y aun entre su agonía el rubio me observó con ternura y me robó un sutil beso de despedida. Sus suaves labios amoldaron a la perfección a los míos. El cielo derramaba un sentir agridulce como felicidad y tristeza, al comenzar a llorar levemente.

-¡Quédate a mi lado! –supliqué inútilmente como si hubiese algo que él pudiese hacer mientras lo abrazaba con toda mi alma. Kushimaru sonrió mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente.

-Es la última parada… ya que nunca te volveré a ver… así que abrázame más fuerte como si quisieras mantenerme… siempre aquí –fueron sus palabras finales y se fueron con su último aliento pero yo no lo solté hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a perder calor, y las pequeñas nubes que proporcionaba llovizna en ese momento se convirtieron en feroces nubes de tormenta.

¿Ha terminado ya? –esa fue la segunda vez que me pregunté eso y hubiese deseado que fuese la ultima pero lamentablemente no fue así.

Lo recosté sutilmente contra su fiel espada mientras la sangre impregnaba el suelo mezclándose con el agua de lluvia. Realicé un jutsu de tierra cuatro veces seguidas y cuatro tumbas se abrieron, enterré a los cuatro shinobis a pesar de que debía incinerarlos para evitar que los secretos de sus cuerpos pudiesen ser robados. Pero las ordenes, las directivas que un gran ninja debía seguir ahora me parecían basura. Los lechos no parecían tumbas en si debido al frondoso paisaje, sin embargo, la tumba de Kushimaru era la única adornada por flores silvestres.

La promesa se había roto, una vez más había tenido que enterrar a un ser querido, al único que me entendía, a mi mejor amigo. Quería ser más fuerte que los demás pero no a cualquier precio –pensé triste y furiosa mientras volvía a la aldea y entonces sentí como la tierra se movía bajo mis pies al mismo tiempo que el calor se juntaba en mi pecho por el coraje y abriendo mi boca, para alivianar el calor, dejé salir una potente sustancia que se incrusto contra un árbol de bambú deshaciéndolo y luego el compuesto se solidificó. La trágica experiencia de vida había despertado mi habilidad hereditaria para fusionar elementos, me había otorgado el control sobre un Kekkei Genkai, la lava.

Entonces lo recordé, aquellas palabradas mencionadas por aquel jounin después de asesinar a Hayato.

_… No puedes proteger a alguien que es naturalmente débil, no importa lo que hagas…_

Sí el dolor me había regalado un arma, ¿se la regalaría también a Mei? ¿Sería esa la única forma real de protegerla? Zabuza me había enseñado que no siempre se debe aceptar todo lo impuesto porque incluso esto puede tener fallas y yo lo había comprobado, lo había aprendido con sangre y me había quedado una herida que jamás cerraría. Kushimaru me había enseñado el valor del sacrificio propio en post de los que amas. Ya me había paseado por el camino de relucientes girasoles, ahora solo áridos restos marchitos se abrían a mi paso.

Mi mente aun estaba revuelta cuando ingresé a la oficina del Mizukage cubierta de sangre y sin golpear la puerta, para arrojar peyorativamente las cuatros espadas sobre su escritorio. Yagura sonrió de lado.

-Buen trabajo Kasumi –alabó aunque me pareció más una ironía, así que le dirigí una cruel mirada.

-Hoseki fue asesinado –informé secamente.

-Oh… parece ser que los espadachines de la niebla te dieron problemas…

-Yo elimine a los tres –confesé sin siquiera mencionar lo obvio, sin siquiera pronunciar el nombre de Kushimaru– pero Hoseki fue aprendido por uno de ellos antes de que mi trabajo terminara.

-Tengo curiosidad… ¿cuál de los tres elimino a Hoseki? –preguntó con una sonrisa sínica.

-El portador de Nuibari –solté inexpresiva mientras moría por dentro. Quería eliminar al kage de mi aldea, quería verlo sufrir y desvanecer esa sonrisa socarrona que insultaba el recuerdo de mi amigo, que se burlaba de su destino.

-Bueno Kushimaru siempre fue un buen espadachín, no me sorprende –comentó como quitándole importancia al tema. Y escuchar el nombre de mi compañero salir de los labios de Yagura me pareció una vil ofensa.

-Ahora controlo la lava Yagura-sama.

-Oh… no dejas de sorprenderme –exclamó complacido.

-No se alegre tanto Lord-Mizukage, no todas las sorpresas son agradables –sentencié furiosa mientras le daba la espalda para abandonar el lugar.

La mente de Yagura comenzó a nublarse y estremecerse algo andaba mal con el Jinchuriki. Una figura siniestra y oscura apareció tras él en la noche y reforzó el sello.

-Así que esta niña por poco logra que se libere, Mizukage-sama, no podemos permitir que eso pase –murmuró el hombre de la máscara que más tarde sería conocido como Madara Uchiha.

Los días felices habían llegado a su fin, yo ya no tenía ningún interés en esta Kirigakure así que en nombre de los shinobis caídos, y principalmente sobre el recuerdo de Kushimaru, buscaría la nueva Kirigakure en donde Mei pudiese vivir en paz.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000

Para cuando llegué a casa aun tenía la mirada perdida. Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y mi padre había estado en una misión los tres últimos días. Mei se acercó al escuchar la puerta y se aterrorizó al verme sentada contra ésta en posición fetal, empapada es sangre y sollozando silenciosamente.

-¿Ka…Kasumi…? –preguntó aun atónita por la devastadora escena.

-No estoy herida Mei –solté deteniendo el llanto mientras mi hermana corría a revisarme, como si no creyera en mis palabras.

Se detuvo abruptamente al romper la distancia que nos separaba y me miró minuciosamente pero no se atrevió a tocarme. No levante mi perdida mirada para observarla, mi cuerpo aun temblaba y ella no sabía bien qué hacer. Estaba petrificada y aun así, parecía ser que entendía que yo no quería tener contacto físico con nadie.

-¿Qué… qué te sucedió? –Indagó sin ver mis ojos ya que mi flequillo mojado los cubría. Permanecí en silencio negándole una respuesta por lo que insistió– ¿Qué paso hoy en la Aldea? Shita y yo combatimos a veinte shinobis al menos.

-Zabuza atacó –respondí sin pensar en verdad.

-¿Zabuza? ¡¿Zabuza Momochi?! –Cuestionó aterrada –No me digas que… peleaste con él.

Me puse de pie lentamente con la vista clavada en el piso y sin mostrar mucho interés en eso respondí sencillamente– sí.

Caminé pausadamente hasta el baño. Mis manos y ropa aun esta manchada por la sangre de mi mejor amigo, Mei me siguió sin saber bien que decir y permaneció recostada contra la puerta el mismo tiempo que yo estuve dentro.

Abrí el grifo del agua caliente y dejé que el baño se llenara de vapor, lentamente me despojé de mi ropa y me senté al lado de la bañera, no quería realmente limpiar los restos de sangre de Kushimaru, no quería que se fueran de mi. Pero, al igual que tantas otras cosas, era inevitable. No podía retenerlo, no podía hacer nada más.

Entre en la bañera y la sangre comenzó a diluirse en el agua. Una lágrima más rodó por mi mejilla y se unió a la tibia agua que conservaba mi dolor. Sentía odio hacia el Mizukage que había dado la orden, y hacia mi misma por haberla acatado. Comenzaba a comprender un poco mejor a Zabuza pero fuera de discusión estaba la posibilidad de seguir su camino. Tramar, incluso perpetuar un golpe de estado tan solo le traería problemas a mi papá y a Mei y es por ella por quien lucho ahora más que nunca. No dejare que la muerte de Kushimaru sea en vano, cambiaré esta aldea así me cueste la vida.

-¿Kasumi? –llamó con voz preocupada Mei.

-Estoy bien puedes ir a dormir si lo deseas –respondí sin mucho ánimo.

-Paso algo más ¿no es verdad? –acotó con voz neutral.

No respondí y un hondo silencio invadió el ambiente. Salí de la bañera y me envolví en una toalla para sentarme en el suelo nuevamente.

-Dímelo por favor –suplicó de manera íntegra y aun así permanecí en silencio– Sé que nos hemos distanciado un poco últimamente, ya no puedo leerte como cuando eras pequeña y me siento inútil al saber que no puedo ayudarte siempre pero no hay razón por la cual tengas que cargar con todo tu sola, puedes decirme…

-Kushimaru murió –solté secamente interrumpiendo su fraternal discurso.

Mei irrumpió en el baño cubriendo su boca con una mano para ahogar su sorpresa y angustia, esa que se le juntaba en la garganta producto de imaginar el dolor que yo sentía.

-Zabuza…

-No, no Zabuza no tuvo nada que ver –le dije rompiendo su suposición y luego expliqué –Kushimaru se suicidó para que yo no tuviese que matarlo, para que yo no cargara con ese peso.

-¡¿Por qué habrías de hacer algo como eso?! –preguntó sorprendida al no poder imaginar la situación.

-Porque Yagura lo ordenó –señalé mirándola fijamente a los ojos esta vez, dejándole ver el vacío en mi alma.

Mei cayó sobre sus rodillas en estado de shock, incrédula de la realidad. Yo me levante y me dirigí a mi alcoba para vestirme con unos pantalones cortos y una camisa grande y holgada que casi tapaba los pantalones. Me senté en mi cama y observé un rato largo la foto grupal, esa que nos sacaron el día en que nos anunciaron que estaríamos en el mismo equipo, mi rostro no mostraba expresión alguna. Nuestro sensei se veía serio, Hayaito nervioso, yo emocionada y Kushimaru sonrojado, pero feliz.

Incluso desde el principio sentiste emociones que yo no pude comprender y quizás hasta compartí. Creo que fue muy fácil para mí acostumbrarme al hecho de que siempre estarías a mi lado, Kushimaru. Por eso ahora me duele tanto, fuiste mi primer amor y no lo supe hasta que te perdí.

-Kasumi… –habló Mei más tranquila ingresando a mi habitación.

-¿Hm? –musité si prestarle atención en verdad.

Entonces sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban en un abrazo maternal. Ella no sabía que decir, no entendía como me sentía en verdad porque nunca le había sucedido algo parecido, pero aun así quería contenerme con todas sus fuerzas. Sonreí delicadamente y ahogué mi dolor en la calidez de su corazón y dejé que las penas se suavizaran. No recuerdo en qué momento me dormí aquella noche de tormenta.

A la mañana siguiente un murmullo proveniente de la cocina junto con un fuerte olor a waffles me despertó. Me dolía la cabeza y el pecho y me sentía un poco inestable y aturdida como si el mundo se me hubiese caído encima. Me había dormido vestida por lo que no dude al acercarme a la cocina, y con forme avanzaba la voz de Mei se clarificaba y lamentablemente también lo hacía la de su desagradable invitado.

Me detuve en la entrada de la cocina y ambos voltearon en silencio a verme, expectantes de mi reacción.

-Son las ocho de la mañana –señalé, observando el reloj de la cocina.

-Lamento si te despertamos –acotó Shita establecido en la mesa como si fuera su casa mientras mi hermana le preparaba el desayuno.

Shita… –cavilé– ese hombre mediocre incapaz de complacer a nadie. Ese sujeto narcisista y egocéntrico por el cual mi hermana se desvive.

-¿Qué no tienes casa? –pregunté con un deje de molestia.

-Kasumi entiendo que estés triste y molesta por lo que paso pero no es motivo para que te enfades conmigo –habló el molesto shinobi como si supiera algo de mí y mi seño fruncido alertó a Mei.

-¡Shita! –le llamó la atención mi hermana.

-¿Qué? Toda la aldea habla de cómo Kasumi mató a su compañero –admitió imprudentemente y luego cuestionó– ¿Es verdad lo que se rumorea? ¿Qué lo hiciste porque Yagura lo eligió a él para ser Mizukage en tu lugar?

Mei lo abofeteó con fuerza. Estaba furiosa, no podía ni creer ni perdonar las palabras de su novio. A mí no me sorprendía, si me lo preguntaran el sujeto ni siquiera era un gusano. Si ese gusano defecara y esa mierda pudiera defecar, él sería el paracito que vive en la segunda mierda.

-Sí eso le hice a mi amigo ¿qué crees que haría con alguien como tú que ni siquiera me agrada? –cuestioné amenazante al mismo tiempo que invocaba mi hoz.

Shita era soberbio y altanero pero no era tan idiota como para ignorar que mi reputación como kunoichi estaba bien fundada. Él sabía que mis habilidades sobrepasaban las de él y que pelear solo sería un problema, más ahora que había logrado irritar a Mei.

-Tsk… Están muy tensas, mejor vuelvo después –aclamó quitándonos importancia y se retiró de nuestra casa.

-¡Que hombre tan…! –soltó mi hermana furiosa por la actitud de su novio.

-No te quejes, tú te comprometiste con él aunque no sé el por qué –solté mientras me sentaba en la mesa y Mei me servía una taza de té.

-Bueno es que él no siempre es así –intentó defender aunque su rostro estaba lleno de dudas.

-¿A no? –pregunté con voz neutra, no había nada que yo pudiese hacer para cambiar la visión de mi hermana sobre el desagradable sujeto así que no veía la razón por la cual debiera esforzarme.

-No, a veces es cariñoso, tierno y responsable pero cuando no estamos solos intenta actuar de manera genial y solo logra verse como un tonto ante mis ojos –calificó lo más objetivamente que pudo.

-Eso no contesta mi pregunta… –señalé.

-¿No lo hace? –indagó confundida Mei.

-Yo pregunté por qué te comprometiste con él, no por qué sales con él –especifiqué sin entender porque se ataba a una persona así.

-Humm… bueno porque lo amo…

¿Amor? ¿Por ese insípido sujeto? Aunque el fuese alguien decente eso no terminaría bien. Kushimaru me amo y ahora es tan solo vive porque lo llevo en mi memoria y en mi corazón.

-Pero él es un idiota –revelé con voz firme y despues de una mirada penosa advertí– solo te lastimará.

-Tal vez –admitió ella sonriéndole cálidamente– pero el amor siempre te lastima. Especialmente cuando se va, es algo tan hermoso como momentáneo, y cuando el momento pasa te deja con un amargo sabor en el pecho y un vacío grande en el alma.

-Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te expones a eso? –indagué sin entender el acto suicida que mi hermana realizaba.

-Porque, mi querida hermanita, –explicó acariciando mi cabeza y evocando su mejor sonrisa– mientras dura, es maravilloso.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y una idea cruzó por mi mente– Por eso Kushimaru murió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Porque al final fue feliz, justo antes de morir la calidez llenó su alma –ese razonamiento me condujo a otro y a otro y así pude concluir– es igual para todos los tipos de amor que hay en este mundo.

Todo este tiempo no era la petición de mi padre lo que me había motivado a proteger a la mujer de veintiséis años que tengo enfrente, sino el amor fraternal, tan puro, simple y sincero como eso. Un hilo de pensamiento comenzó a recorrer las ideas sueltas de mi enmarañada mente para notar con tristeza que no he aprendido nada de los adultos. Estoy decepcionada de mí misma, es doloroso y deprimente pero Mei me ha cuidado y protegido en más ocasiones que yo de ella.

Estoy mirando en otra dirección, envidio a la gente que no le es difícil entender lo que hay en sus corazones. Y una vez más deseo ser más fuerte que los demás, ese deseo que tan potentemente se incrusto en mí ser aquel día vuelve hoy con mayor intensidad –entonces me abalancé contra Mei para abrazarla fuertemente, sin entender bien ella me correspondió a pesar de estar sorprendida por la repentina muestra de afecto.

00000000000000000000000

Esa misma tarde un nervioso shinobi llamó a la puerta de nuestro hogar. Al parecer Yagura tenía otra misión para mí. Sin mostrar expresión en rostro seguí al ninja que me acompaño hasta el palacio del Mizukage. La gente me miraba y señalaba aterrada, murmuraban lo mismo que Shita. La aldea que me había visto crecer, a la que yo había protegido, la que me había admirado y respetado ahora infamaba mi nombre con rumores malignos.

-Esa es la única alumna de Yagura-sama que sigue viva.

-Se dice que asesino a tres espadachines de la niebla en la misma noche.

-Uno de ellos era su amigo, el flaco alto de la máscara.

-¿No es ese el que asesino a su primer sensei en la misma noche?

-¿Habrá vendido sus espadas?

-Es una pena… una chica tan joven y linda.

-¿Habrá asesinado también a su otro compañero en el país de la Tierra?

-Seguro la llamaron para recibir su castigo.

-No deberían permitirle caminar por la calle, es un peligro para los niños.

-Eso no puede ser, no puede ser la hija de Hayato.

- Su hermana también es una kunoichi.

-En la menor de las Terumi, si aprendió a usar su habilidad hereditaria quizás Yagura quiera que ella sea su sucesora.

-Sería peligroso que alguien como ella sea la encargada de proteger nuestra aldea.

-Su mirada no tiene brillo, es como un monstruo.

Los murmullos se repetían e intensificaban pero no llegaban a afectarme, eran voces sordas para mí. Intercambios continuos de sonidos distantes y distorsionados. Paulatinamente llegamos al lugar de destino y me presenté ante Yagura sin mostrar mi desprecio hacia él.

-Te tengo otra misión Kasumi –anunció y cerré el puño con fuerza.

¿Ahora qué? ¿Debía asesinar al señor feudal quizás? –Pensé con sarcasmo y luego recapacite con tristeza– ¿Qué te paso sensei? ¿Que nos sucedió? ¿Será que ni tú ni yo pasamos por los caminos en el cruce de ayer y de hoy?

-Se te asignara un escuadrón compuesto por una ninja médica, un especialista en rastreo y otro en sellos. Los lideraras guiándolos hasta el país del fuego cerca de la aldea de la Hoja, tu misión es suprimir la información sobre el jutsu prohibido que contiene el pergamino del agua que está en posesión de Konoha –explicó y no hacía falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que se trataba de una misión suicida. Konoha estaba rodeada por ninjas y nosotros éramos cuatro de los cuales solo yo estaba plenamente entrenada en combate.

-Sí señor –dije sin queja alguna.

-Enviar a más personas es peligroso porque serian detectados con mayor facilidad –se justificó vanamente.

-No se preocupe lord Mizukage, cumpliré con mi misión como siempre –respondí fríamente.

-Bien –dijo simplemente y me retire con una hoja de papel en la mano que indicaba el día y la hora en el que saldríamos de la aldea.

Al día siguiente unos jounin novatos discutían en la entrada de la aldea, expectantes y curiosos de saber quién sería el líder de su misión. Llegué a la hora acordada y se sorprendieron de verme.

-Kasumi-sempai… no me diga que usted… –preguntó un shinobi de rubios cabellos y ojos color rosa.

-Sí, yo lideraré esta misión –informé y pude notar el terror en sus rostros. Los rumores habían llegado incluso a afectar a shinobis preparados.

-Debieron habérnoslo dicho… –soltó uno de ellos por lo bajo pero el comentario llegó a mis oídos.

-¿Qué hubiese cambiado? ¿Habrías corrido hasta el palacio del Mizukage para suplicarle que alguien más fuera en tu lugar porque tiene miedo de tu superior? –intimé y el jovencito tragó saliva.

-N-no –respondió nervioso tartamudeando.

-Mi nombre es Kasumi Terumi y lideraré esta misión independientemente de sus dudas, sus vidas son mi responsabilidad y si no les gusta pueden desertar ahora –hablé imponentemente atemorizando a los jounins.

-Por mi está bien –aclamó Gurisu, el joven de cabello rubio que anteriormente me reconoció. Él ya ha estado bajo mi mando así que sabe como trabajo y no tiene problemas en seguirme.

-Mi nombre es Kukki, soy una ninja médico y con gusto acepto su liderazgo Kasumi-sempai –se presentó la mujer de azules cabellos y ojos color miel.

-Soy Tsuiseki, soy un rastreador y lamento lo de antes, estoy listo para la misión Kasumi-sempai –se disculpó el jounin de cabello negro y mirada perdida.

-Bien, vamos –ordené y comenzamos a desplazarnos camino al país del fuego.

El viaje fue tranquilo, aparentemente nadie sabía que estábamos en camino, la misión se mantenía en secreto como esperábamos. Sin embargo, la desconfianza que mi corazón había generado hacia Yagura, provocaba que estuviese doblemente alerta. Llegamos a la frontera sin problemas, ordené a mi equipo esconderse en el bosque mientras yo me infiltraba en la aldea para recuperar el pergamino.

Aproveché la entrada de ciertos comerciantes para colarme entre ellos e ingresar sin las estrictas medidas de seguridad habituales. No me preocupaba mucho la seguridad dentro de la aldea, había escuchado que recientemente el clan que se ocupaba de la policía en Konoha había sido masacrado por uno de sus miembros así que supuse que la organización de dicha institución aun se encontraba en proceso. Sustraer el pergamino fue extremadamente sencillo pero el problema fue a la salida.

Una estudiante de academia de cabello rosa y ojos color jade me vio y comenzó a llamar a sus amigos así que debí hacer uso de mi velocidad para escapar. Afortunadamente sus gritos eran más potentes que sus ataques y evadí fácilmente sus kunais. Un rubio hiperactivo apareció frente a mí de golpe intentando acorralarme.

-¡A un lado, no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo! –ordené sin querer herirlo, era tan solo un niño aunque lo hubiese matado de ser necesario.

-Lo siento, si dejo escapar a una ladrona jamás me convertiré en Hokage –vociferó el mocoso y comencé a perder la calma.

Haciendo uso de mi reciente Kekkei Genkai sellé la vía de escape frente al niño de ojos celestes con una pared de lava y corrí en dirección a donde la pelirosa chillona veía con intensión de atraparme. Cuando estuvimos cerca ella empuño un kunai y yo apoyé mi mano sobre su cabeza para tomar impulso, saltando por encima de ella, logrando que ella perdiera estabilidad y cayera de cara a la tierra. Corrí hasta el muro que separaba la aldea de los alrededores y arrojando un par de kunais cree puntos de apoyo por los cuales pude saltar al otro lado.

Me reuní con mi equipo y le informe que había sido descubierta, de inmediato Gurisu procedió a realizar el ritual de sellado sobre un árbol mientras Kukki le protegía la espalda. Tsuiseki vino conmigo para hacer tiempo.

-Cuidado, puede ser peligroso –advertí mientras nos ubicábamos estratégicamente en el camino obvio a seguir en caso de perseguirnos.

-¿Por qué te preocupa? Si Gurisu sella el pergamino la misión se acaba, no importa si morimos –soltó de manera natural y aunque eso era lo que nos enseñaban en la aldea de la Niebla oírlo decir eso me provocó escalofríos.

-Para los líderes de escuadrón hay una doble responsabilidad: cumplir la misión y traer a todos de vuelta a salvo y, desde hace un tiempo, la segunda me parece más importante que la primera –admití y los ojos del jounin se abrieron de par en par, estoy segura de que mi personalidad no se condecía con los rumores que había escuchado.

Solo un niño nos siguió, un misterioso y serio estudiante de academia presumo, ya que no traía banda ninja, de pelo negro y ojos de igual color. Al ver esto, me preocupe por el estado de mi escuadrón, si aquí había tan solo un crío ¿dónde estaban los chunnin y jounin de Konoha? ¿Habrían ido por mi equipo? No, no podía ser, mi plan era perfecto.

-Tsuiseki, ve con los demás y protégelos, si no llego para cuando terminen de sellar el pergamino vuelvan a la aldea –ordené.

-Pero… es tan solo…

-Haz lo que te digo –grité y él se retiró rápidamente.

-¡Espera! –manifestó el pelinegro queriendo averiguar la ubicación del objeto en cuestión.

-Lo siento niño, no te dejaré pasar –solté decididamente y pude oler el temor que su corazón sentía.

Aun así, intentó atacarme frontalmente pero mi velocidad le dificultó las cosas. Taijutsu, ese fue el estilo que eligió para detenerme pero al ver que no resultaba probó con un ninjutsu de fuego. Elevé una barrera de agua al de estilo Yagura-sama y entonces la desesperación invadió su mente, él sabía que iba a morir y mi rostro inexpresivo solo lo alteraba más.

Entonces siento otro tipo de presencia en el ambiente y en ese momento el niño es atrapado en un genjutsu. Me coloqué la máscara Anbu y me posicioné defensivamente puesto que yo no esperaba refuerzos y entonces lo vi por primera vez. Un hombre de mi edad moreno con ojos como fuego que se escondía detrás de una máscara similar a la mía, había detenido al genin con un genjutsu que él llamaba Anochecer de Cuervos.

-No puedo dejar que este niño muera –me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos, dando a conocer sus intensiones. No podía ser atrapada en un lugar como ese, así que rápidamente me corte con un kunai para no caer en su genjutsu.

-No sé porque lo proteges pero no puedo morir en un lugar como este, no aun –le dije desafiante mientras invocaba mi hoz.

-Nadie está dispuesto a decir que es lo que lo lastima, así es el mundo shinobi –me dijo mientras contrarrestaba mi ataque con la espada característica de los Anbu.

-Por eso intentan esconder sus ansiosos sentimientos dentro de sueños ocultos –respondí entendiendo lo que me decía mientras nuestros movimientos llenos de gracia parecían más un baile que un combate real.

-Solo podemos observarlos con los ojos inquietos –opinó y entonces lo vi, ese sentimiento que él me mostraba lo podía ver tan solo porque latía igual dentro de mí. Esa necesidad ciega de proteger a este niño es la misma que yo siento por Mei.

No puedo contener este deseo que siento, quiero vencerlo pero no quiero que esa necesidad de proteger que él siente se extinga. Sé lo que lo daña y es tan frágil que podría terminar con eso ahora mismo pero no puedo porque sería como terminar con Mei. Me siento como en un espacio sin tiempo ni dimensiones. Un corazón desafiante no necesita quejarse, no hay ángeles tiernos que escuchan confesiones llenas de remordimientos. ¿Es posible ensayo y error en lejanas sensaciones humanas? Kushimaru sigo luchando, ayúdame.

-Aunque el mundo se consuma hay solamente algo que no cambiará, aunque contengamos las lágrimas hay algo porque luchar –establecí y desvanecí mi jutsu de invocación mientras el envainaba su espada.

-Aunque puede que me consuma y desaparezca no tengo miedo –contestó el misterioso hombre y como si de un pacto de lealtad y perseverancia se tratase, ambos nos marchamos para seguir nuestro camino sin saber que el destino se había apresurado.

Alcancé a mi equipo quien había seguido mis órdenes y ya se encontraban camino a la aldea de la Niebla. Mi corazón estaba inquieto, quien era este hombre que de la nada aparece en mi vida y ordena mi mundo que estaba de cabeza.


	6. El Dolor Más Grande (Segunda Parte)

**El Dolor Más Grande**(segunda parte)

Los días que siguieron se presentaron relativamente tranquilos. Ninguna de las dos fuimos llamadas para misiones así que solo aguardábamos pacientemente la llegada de nuestro padre. No obstante en el tercer día, Mei experimento ese cambio hormonal que sufrimos las mujeres todos los meses y su humor se vio seriamente afectado por los dolores menstruales.

Yo fui entonces, la encargada de realizar las compras habituales. Llevaba aun en mi pecho el sufrimiento de haber perdido a Kushimaru pero comenzaba a entender que ese agudo dolor no era algo que cicatrizaría, tendría que aprender a vivir con ello. Estaba tan indignada que no quería si quiera verle el rostro al Yondaime y, al mismo tiempo, tan sorprendida de que la figura de aquel misterioso shinobi no desaparecía de mi mente que comencé a entender que quizas había llegado para quedarse.

Pero estando en la aldea la presencia del Mizukage me disgustaba aun más. Ese hombre audaz y amable había quedado en el olvido y ahora se levantaba por sobre él, una figura déspota, cruel y sin corazón. Deseé dejar de pensar en ello, sentía como me temblaba el pulso cada vez que recordaba el pánico que sentí cuando la vida de mi mejor amigo se me escapó entre las manos.

Volví a centrar mi mente en mi hermana, lo único que me alegraba de la situación que ella atravesaba ahora era que, durante su período, Mei jamás quería ver a Shita. Lo repelía de una manera tal que el galante hombre ni siquiera se aparecía por casa durante esos días. Era cierto que yo había aceptado, aunque de mala gana, los sentimientos de Mei por el incompetente shinobi pero no por esto mi opinión respecto del sujeto en cuestión había cambiado.

-Pescado fresco –murmuró Mei que se encontraba recostada en el sofá de casa– olvidé decirle que comprara pescado fresco.

Yo ya terminaba de hacer las compras y pronto podría volver a casa, solo quedaba un lugar por visitar, la panadería. Caminé sin prisa pero sin pausa por la avenida principal sintiendo una extraña tensión que flotaba en el ambiente como anunciando que algo estaba por suceder. Llegué finalmente al pintoresco lugar ignorando con esfuerzo esa tensión que se notaba en el ambiente. Se trataba de un antiguo edificio donde, la parte superior, funcionaba como departamentos, ocupados mayormente por solteros y shinobis. Mientras que la parte inferior poseía grandes ventanales a través de los cuales se podía observar una gran variedad de pasteles y tartas de todas las formas, sabores y tipos. Su encantador aroma se percibía con toda claridad tan solo con pasar frente al local.

Me detuve un momento antes de entrar. Pensé que mi hermana quizás se sentiría mejor si le llevaba una de esas tartas de frambuesa que la dama de ojos verdes disfrutaba tanto. Y alzando la vista para buscar el dichoso bizcocho me encontré con ni más ni menos que el prometido de Mei. Pero tan solo me horroricé cuando vi al despreciable hombre coquetear con la repostera del lugar.

-Pescado fresco –susurró la dama de ojos verdes quien se encontraba detrás de mí ante la sorpresa que la escena le causaba.

Yo estaba tan encolerizada por el cruel acto que confundí la voz de mi hermana con simples murmullos y ruidos de calle, y sin notar si quiera la presencia de Mei entré al lugar para tomar por el cuello al traicionero hombre.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?! –indagó temeroso y pasmado el Yakusoku.

-¡Cállate! Hoy morirás –le advertí con una sonrisa sínica que solo logró perturbar más al ya aterrado shinobi. La repostera rápidamente se ocultó detrás del mostrador al ver la agresión que Shita sufría– sabía que escondías algo, pero ya no puedes disimular. ¡Eres una rata miserable!

-¡Kasumi! –Llamó Mei ingresando al lugar con los ojos cerrados– suéltalo –volteé para ver a mi hermana y en lugar de discutir con ella solo la obedecí, ella es la mayor después de todo y él es su prometido. La repostera sabía bien quien era la mujer que acababa de ingresar a su panadería. Varias veces la había visto del brazo con apuesto hombre que hoy la visitaba como cada semana y, aunque desconocía el nombre de la pelirroja en cuestión, sabía bien que se trataba de una kunoichi así que opto por salir corriendo despavorida del lugar.

-Que niña más violenta –se quejó él frotándose el cuello con la mano.

-Mei, él… –intenté detallar pero Mei solo me miro con cariño.

Solo me sonrió y solicitó– Kasumi necesitamos pescado fresco en casa, ¿podrías ir a comprar? –pidió amablemente y luego abrió los ojos, aunque por su puesto, solo el izquierdo fue visible. Entonces me percaté de esa mirada, llena de rencor y quizás más irritada que la mía– yo me encargo de él –resolvió con voz firme esta vez.

Fue entonces que Mei realizó por primera vez en su vida una posición de manos correspondiente a usuarios del elemento tierra y entre los adoquines que cubrían el piso de la tienda dos formaciones de tierra apresaron los pies del sujeto que había traicionado su confianza y roto su corazón.

-Doton… –susurré sorprendida por la hazaña de la kunoichi.

-Amorcito… esto no es lo que crees –intento argumentar Shita mientras no lograba reconocer a su novia entre esa sombría figura cargada de rabia que veía frente a él.

-¡Mi hermana te dijo que te callaras! –Recordó Mei fuertemente, impresionando al hombre– ¿crees que soy tonta?

-¡NO! claro que no… yo solo estaba a punto de comprar un pastel y Kasumi me ataco de la nada…–comentó rápidamente intentando incriminarme pero Mei solo rió burlonamente.

-Sigues empeñado en fingir, sigues pensando que me puedes enredar –soltó como riéndose de sus absurdos argumentos y luego la sonrisa se esfumo, y el jutsu de tierra llego a rodearle el cuello para cuando ella le preguntó más seriamente– ¡¿Crees que no sé que me engañas con otra?!

Yo no reconocía a Mei, esa forma de actuar es más propia de mí. Ella por lo general es más amable y sumisa, aunque hubiese querido no hubiese sido capaz de dejar de observar la escena. Esa ira que invadía a Mei es la misma que yo sentí cuando me ordenaron asesinar a tres de los siete espadachines de la niebla y el dolor que su alma experimentaba, esa horrible sensación de sentir que pierdes a alguien que realmente te importa, de percibir como se desgarra tu corazón no era distinta a la que yo sentí cuando Kushimaru abandonó este mundo. Incluso la reacción de nuestros cuerpos, la forma de somatizar el dolor era la misma, Kushimaru había despertado mi primer Kekkei Genkai y Shita había despertado el tercer elemento de Mei.

-Ahora saldrás de mi vida –sentenció como enterrando su dolor. Shita lloraba aterrado por perder su vida, era como estar frente al juez y verdugo, el pavor fue tal incluso se orinó encima. Mei posicionó sus manos de manera diferente y lanzó desde su boca pequeñas balas de agua que fueron evaporadas por mi jutsu de proyectiles de lava, el cual liberé para salvar la vida del hombre.

-¡Kasumi! –llamó sorprendida.

-Ya es suficiente, Mei –decreté mientras mi hermana podía apreciar la seriedad en mi rostro– tú no eres así.

Creo que en ese momento Mei recapacitó y me entendió. Deshizo el jutsu de tierra por completo, nada ganaría con cobrarse la vida de aquel individuo. Me observó por un momento y por primera vez no me vio como una niña pequeña sino como toda una mujer, me agradeció con el corazón al regalarme un cálida mirada y luego se volvió sobre el sujeto que había causado todo esto.

-Eres una vergüenza y das asco, pero no te preocupes… nadie podrá ver tu miseria por algún tiempo –le anticipó mientras volvía la vista sobre mí– ¿verdad?

Reí sínicamente por un momento, sabía bien lo que la pelirroja me estaba pidiendo así que solo dije– como desees, hermana.

Mei sonrió y ambas salimos del lugar. Una vez afuera, invoqué mi jutsu Globos de Lava y de mi boca salieron varios globos de lava con formas y tamaños irregulares que cubrieron no solo la puerta de la panadería sino también los ventanales. Pocos minutos después la lava se había endurecido y las salidas estaban ahora cubiertas por solida lava, no había duda de que a Shita Yakusoku le llevaría algún tiempo salir de ahí.

-Realmente me salvaste de mi misma ahí atrás –reconoció Mei mirándome por encima del hombro ya que aun era unos centímetros más pequeña que ella– no recuerdo cuando fue que creciste así.

-Dame algo de crédito, tengo quince años, quiero pensar que algo he madurado –le recordé.

-Para mí siempre serás mi pequeña hermanita –dijo revolviendo mi flequillo.

-Basta Mei, me avergüenzas –me quejé y luego recordé– por cierto, que buen manejo de Doton para haberlo descubierto hace tan solo un instante.

-Eso es porque te he visto usarlo muchas veces –soltó mientras caía en la cuenta de que ambas controlaban los mismo tres elementos.

-Ya veo, me paso lo mismo con el elemento Agua.

-Pero la Lava… eso sí fue sorprendente. Hace tan solo unos días que la controlas.

-No te guíes por eso, he estado entrenando como loca.

-Eso explica muchas cosas, pero mejor las charlamos con pescado frito en la cena.

00000000000

A la mañana siguiente, fui llamada para presentarme frente al Mizukage. Todo indicaba que él quería deshacerse de mí, primero aislándome de las personas de la aldea, arrebatándome a mi mejor y único amigo, arruinando mi reputación y enviándome a misiones suicidas. Yo podía tolerar todo esto siempre y cuando él no se metiera con mi familia. Golpeé la puerta de su oficina antes de entrar, hacía meses que ya no me aparecía en la ventana.

-¿Quería verme Yagura-sama? –pregunté con seriedad.

-¿Qué si quería verte? –Indagó él con sarcasmo y al instante tomo una hoja y comenzó a leer varias líneas– "…daño a propiedad privada en una tienda del centro. La empleada del local está en shock post traumático. Las paredes se encontraban cubiertas de lava, tardaron seis horas en ser perforadas por los mejores jutsus de nuestros shinobis. Al ingresar al lugar, notamos el piso removido y uno de nuestros shinobis dentro del establecimiento. El hombre no quería salir de ahí, repetía que moriría si abandonaba las instalaciones. Debimos sedarlo para trasladarlo a un centro médico asistencial…" –el Jinchuriki hizo una pausa para mirarme a los ojos, yo no me había ni siquiera inmutado, la verdad es que no me interesara el relato– ¿sigo leyendo el informe que me mandaron ó ya entiendes la idea?

-Entiendo que sus jutsus no son tan buenos si tardan seis horas en perforar una pared de lava –opiné sin si quiera molestarme en dar explicaciones. ¿Si no escuchó antes por qué habría de hacerlo ahora?

-Tu padre estaba en una misión así que sé que solo tu pudiste haber hecho algo así, la mujer que atendía el lugar en ese momento dijo que eran dos pelirrojas, lo que me lleva a deducir que Mei estaba allí contigo –reveló él dándome a entender que ambas estabamos en problemas y seríamos seriamente castigadas.

-¿Lo que quiere es que paguemos los gastos de reparación? –pregunté sin darle importancia a las personas afectadas por nuestros actos. Ellos no eran importantes en verdad, una mujer que se aprecie de sí misma nunca ostentara orgullosa el título de "la otra" y sobre Shita… bueno, él tuvo lo que merecía.

-No, eso no me interesa –confesó dejando el expediente a un lado y tomando otro– De hecho, nada de esto no me interesa por ahora.

Me sorprendí. Si nada de esto le interesaba ¿por qué me había llamado a su oficina? La situación no me gustaba para nada, el Mizukage me tenía en la mira y yo casi sentía su escalofríante plan sobre mi.

-¿Humm? Pero, entonces… –comencé a musitar confundida. No entendía bien que es lo que quería el hombre de mediana estatura, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no sería nada bueno.

-Lo que quiero es asignarte una misión muy particular –se adelantó el Mizukage con seriedad.

-¿Una misión? –curioseé con desconfianza.

-Sí, debes liquidar a esta persona –ordenó revolviendo el nuevo expediente para retirar una fotografía con el nombre del sujeto al reverso y extendiéndomela, la tomé para echarle un vistazo.

-No… no puede ser… –exclamé paralizada mientras el pulso me temblaba. Ni en mis peores pesadillas habría imaginado algo así.

-¡No puedo hacer esto…! ¿Por qué…? ¡¿Por qué él?! –exigía saber, absorta en mi sorpresa y angustia.

-Es demasiada casualidad que él no haya estado en la Aldea al momento del ataque de Zabuza, la misión que le encomendé era sencilla para él pero aun así no ha vuelto.

-De seguro tiene un motivo, ¡deja que él lo explique cuando llegue…!

-¡NO! Tus conclusiones y/o sugerencias no me interesan –sentenció firmemente poniéndose de pie.

-¡Yagura! -grité sin respeto alguno poniéndome de pie al igual que él mientras mis pupilas vibraban.

-¡Kasumi! Yo sé cual es mi lugar, es tiempo de que respetes el tuyo -soltó con superioridad y solo pude cerrar el puño y los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía como mi corazón se detenia poco a poco.

-No puedo hacerlo, no solo por él ó por mí, sino que Mei… ella… –mi vista se nubló pero no por lágrimas. Creó que mi cuerpo ya no toleraba ver la imagen de papá como siguiente víctima– ¿Qué le hace creer que lo obedeceré esta vez?

-No solo se trata de la orden del Mizukage, ¡yo soy tu sensei! ¿quieres romper ese vínculo? –Impuso y luego preguntó mientras me veía los ojos y lentamente Madara sentía como el control sobre Yagura se le iba de las manos así que prontamente amenazó– adelante hazlo, pero primero termina esta misión o mi próximo acto como Yondaime Mizukage del País del Agua será ponerle precio a la cabeza de tu hermana.

-Me pediste que exterminara a Kushimaru, y ahora también a mi padre… sino lo hago asesinaras a mi hermana –dije con voz serena mientras el sufrimiento se apoderaba de mis ojos– por Dios sensei… ¿qué te sucede? ¡¿de que vinculo hablas?! –pregunté acongojada y entristecida. No podía lograr que reaccionara.

-A veces debemos hacer sacrificios -dijo como si eso justificara la exterminación de las personas que quiero.

¿Qué podía hacer? otra vez estaba en la misma situación nefasta que condujo a Kushimaru hasta su muerte, otras vez se trataba de asesinar para que no sean asesinados por otros. ¿Por qué deben morir? ¿Cuáles fueron sus pecados? ¡¿Cual fue el mío?! Maldición... ¿Cómo se supone que miraré a Mei a la cara después de todo esto?

-Sabes muy bien que no puedo quedarme en la Aldea después cumplir con esta misión, así que dime ¿qué garantía tengo de que Mei estará a salvo?

-Te doy mi palabra de que nada le sucederá a tu hermana siempre y cuando hagas parecer esto como un acto voluntario e independiente, de lo contrario ella se sublevaría y probablemente planearía un atentado contra la Aldea.

En ese caso la Kirigakure no podría protegerla. Él me tenía donde quería y se me acababan las ideas. Parecía ser que si yo no asesinaba a mi padre no solo él moriría sino que Mei también.

_… Ninguna de las dos tiene un equilibrio adecuado pero si alguien que puede protegerlas a las dos esa eres tú…_

_…Proteger a Mei…_

_…Prométeme que la protegerás, aun si ella te odia aun si tienes que enfrentarte a toda la aldea…_

No pude mantener la promesa que le hice a Kushimaru, pero esta vez sería diferente. Sería un crimen fallar a esta promesa, parece ser que no podre construir la aldea que mereces Mei, así que deberás ser tú quien lo haga. Siento que el momento de cambiar todo, incluso a mi misma siempre ha estado a mi lado pero la ira que experimento ahora mismo no se puede ocultar. Me veo a misma de pie frente al Mizukage, llena de dudas y preocupaciones mientras recibo falsas condolencias.

-¿Qué tanto vale tu palabra? –indagué peyorativamente aun con desconfianza.

-Vale tanto como tu eficiencia –exclamó el Jinchuriki.

-Entonces… entonces... asesinaré a mi padre cuando llegue a casa –deliberé con frialdad mientras daba inicio a su calvario.

Mi vida hasta entonces había tenido altibajos pero era hora de demostrar que ya no era una niña, era momento de cumplir mi palabra.

000000000

No pasaron muchas horas para que esto sucediera, aquella noche mansa la luna era difuminada apenas por la no tan espesa niebla. Mei había salido puesto que iría al cine con sus amigas a ver una película romántica. Cerca de las diez de la noche pude percibir la cálida y reconfortante escancia de mi padre atravesar el jardín frontal y fue entonces cuando me preparé para la ejecución. Invoqué mi hoz y lo esperé dentro de la sala a oscuras. Sí no lo tomaba por sorpresa no lo podría vencer, de eso estaba segura.

Hayaito Terumi pudo sentir de inmediato esa amenazadora presencia en el lugar ni bien abrió la puerta de su casa, así que sigilosamente avanzó por el lugar pero algo lo incomodaba casi como si pudiese anticipar lo que estaba por ocurrir. Ciertamente, el invasor le resultaba familiar pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué esa extraña sensación? Vio mis brillantes ojos que lo observaban desde la oscuridad, eran tan despiadados que le helaron los huesos pero no fue sino hasta distinguir su forma y color que una idea imposible se le vino a la mente, y sin razonar siquiera su pensamiento, sus palabras retumbaron en toda la habitación.

-Kanata… –habían pronunciado con toda certeza e ilusión los labios del shinobi.

-No papá, no soy mamá… –informé dando un paso adelante hacía donde se reflejaba la luz que se filtraba por una ventana, mostrándome con mi antigua arma entre las manos y el rostro serio al ocultar el titubeo de mi alma.

-Claro que no es ella, ella murió hace más de diez años -murmuró y sé que pensó- ¿Cómo si quiera pudo pasar esa idea por mi mente? Era casi como si su alma me llamara desde la sombras.

-Lo sé… yo lo siento… no sé por qué dije eso. De cualquier forma ¿qué haces con eso aquí? –preguntó el hombre relajándose un poco y tomando asiento en su sillón favorito. Aun sentía mi presencia amenazadora en la oscura sala.

-Tengo ordenes del Mizukage… debo, debo asesinarte papá –confesé aunque no pude terminar de decir la frase sin que la voz se me quebrara por el atroz acto que debía llevar a cabo.

El silencio reino por varios minutos. Luego el líder de mi clan encendió un cigarro y disfrutó abiertamente de la primera bocanada de humo que le llegaba a los pulmones. Siempre fumaba después de volver de una misión. Entre el humo de cigarrillo, se hundió en sus recuerdos y sonrió.

-Sabes… tu madre odiaba que fumara –me comentó mientras yo solo permanecía inmóvil, intentado calmar a mi corazón, intentando auto convencerme de que no había otra salida– siempre me decía que este humo era lo que hacía que lloraras tanto de bebé y vaya que llorabas –recordó riendo un poco– si… no hacías otra cosa que llorar –afirmó serenamente con nostalgia.

-Papá… –musité temblando mientras los recuerdos de los mejores momentos vividos junto a él atravesaban mi mente, me atormentaban. Pero él no se detuvo, necesitaba desahogarse antes de aceptar su destino.

-Siempre creí que esa era tu forma de protegerme, desde siempre. Solía decirle a tu madre que te dejara llorar, aunque verte hacerlo tampoco me hacía bien, pero aun así quería que lloraras porque puedes hacerlo, porque creía que podías transformar la tristeza en algo mejor dentro de tu corazón… y aun lo creo –aspiró una vez más su cigarro que se consumía lentamente y al expulsar el humo continuó incluso más sosegado– así que has algo con esas lágrimas, esas que ahora no dejas caer pero son tan evidentes como las que emanabas de pequeña.

-¡Quiero hacerlo… quiero hacer lo correcto y mantenerte a mi lado… pero si no lo hago entonces Mei… ella! –buscaba explicarle lo mas congruentemente posible pero la desesperación no me dejaba hablar.

-No sé lo que Yagura te haya dicho y francamente ya no importa, solo recuerda aquella vieja promesa que me hiciste cuando eras una niña y sé feliz por sobre todas las cosas –solicitó cerrando sus ojos e inhalando con goce aquel humo que lo rodeaba como llevándose un último momento placentero de este mundo.

Así que pronto nos veremos, Kanata… –pensó dulcemente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Levanté mi hoz atrapando el viento firme como si volara pero no podía hacerlo, no podía dejarla caer sobre él. El llanto silencioso continuaba sin rodar por mis mejillas –envíame con ella… por favor –solicitó él haciendo referencia a mi madre y fue entonces que tan rápido como pude dejé caer la fría y filosa hoja sobre él, cortando las arterias de su cuello y provocando que una descarga sangrienta de líquido vital rápidamente me manchara de pies a cabeza. Retiré lentamente la guadaña del cuerpo de mi padre, su cigarrillo cayó al piso y prontamente se extinguió, y suave como el agua mansa los impulsos vitales se alejaron de aquel hombre. Esa fue la última vez que mostré sentimiento alguno al tomar una vida, fue la última vez que realmente me importó.

Mi mente se desquebrajó y justo como en aquella primera misión cuando Hayaito murió mi mente se repetía tan solo una pregunta ¿ha terminado ya? La vida de mi padre se había extinguido para proteger a la de mi hermana. Mi corazón latía fuerte y no podía respirar, sabía que no habría forma de purgar los pecados cometidos y por cometer.

Sin embargo, algo despertó en mí aquella noche. El calor de mi rostro evaporo de alguna manera las lágrimas y esto se hizo extensivo a mí alrededor vaporizando también la humedad que me rodeaba. Había fusionado mi chakra tipo agua con mi chara tipo fuego para acceder a mi segundo Kekkei Genkai, Vapor.

Cuídalo madre –deseé en silencio al corroborar que la muerte se había llevado el último respiro de un gran padre, un gran shinobi y un gran amigo.

Mei volvía a casa en ese instante, aun embobada al recordar la trama de la gloriosa película que había visto. Yo sabía que debía reprimir ese dolor que me invadía por no era momento de pensar en mí, era momento de fortalecer a mi hermana y para eso debía despertar sus más bajos instintos.

Ni bien Mei abrió la puerta principal sintió un aura oscura dentro de la habitación, como mil demonios mirándola pero solo era uno. Con mis grandes y despiadados ojos la miraba desde las sombras al igual que lo había hecho con papá, y luego sonreí sínicamente como satisfecha de mi más reciente hazaña. El olor a sangre se mezclaba con las cenizas y lo que quedaba del humo de ese último cigarro. Esta singular y fatídica mezcla inquieto el olfato y resto de los sentidos de Mei. Y aun pasmada despegó la vista de la sombría figura que, más tarde, reconocería como la perteneciente a su hermanita, para posar la vista sobre el sillón de su padre donde yacía un cuerpo inanimado y sobre el piso de la sala un cigarro flotaba en un líquido oscuro.

Mei no podía pensar con claridad así que solo atino a prender la luz, acto que años más tarde se cuestionaría una y otra vez. Entonces me vio, su querida hermanita sostenía sonriente su hoz empapada de sangre, la sangre de su padre. No concebía que la imagen fuese real, de haberle preguntado hubiese afirmado sin cesar que se trataba de la más siniestras de las pesadillas. Pero ahí estaba, las rodillas le temblaban frente a la masacre y esa endemoniada criatura sonreía, como si de una travesura se tratase.

-Ka… Kasumi… –murmuró para luego gritarle– ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

-Quería destruir algo hermoso… así que destruí la a nuestro amable y cariñoso progenitor de la manera más efectiva posible –expliqué mirándola impasiblemente con las pupilas contraídas ante la ausencia de luz que mi alma reflejaba.

-¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Por dios! ¡Asesinaste a papá! –gritó histérica Mei abalanzándose sobre el cadáver de nuestro padre para abrazarlo, aunque claro está que ya nada se podía hacer.

-Y gané un Kekkei Genkai… sí, se puede decir que los días más significativos para la vida de una persona son también los más inesperados, aquellos en el que el azar es protagonista y nada está planeado –confesé quitándole importancia a la vida de mi papá mientras Mei sucumbía ante el llanto y la desesperación– esta mañana ni si quiera cruzó por mi mente el hacer esto.

-¡Eres un monstruo! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto tan solo para ser la primera persona en controlar dos Kekkei Genkai?! –continuó vociferando furiosa y atormentada.

-Me he superado Mei, ¿no estás feliz por mí? –pregunté con tal sarcasmo que sentí asco de mí misma pero me contuve de proceder impulsivamente.

Mi hermana se arrojó en mi contra sin pensarlo. Estaba cegada por el dolor y el odio. Solo experimentaba la poderosa pretensión de vencerme, sentía un enloquecedor deseo de gritar con todas sus fuerzas y acabar con todo. Cada ola sucesiva de pensamiento la abrumaba más de terror puesto que ella sabía bien que si debíamos pelear, ella estaría perdida. Pero para cuando todo esto trascendió su mente ya estábamos intercambiando golpes y jutsus. En un falso intento por escapar, rodeé a mi hermana mayor entre paredes de lava.

-Estas demasiado exaltada –comenté burlonamente mientras me permitía esbozar una mueca triste al no ser observada– deberías entender ya que tal y como estas ahora no puedes vencerme.

-¡¿Por qué…?! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! –preguntó otra vez como si yo fuera a decírselo en verdad.

-Nadie está dispuesto a decir que es lo que lo lastima –solté en voz alta aunque en realidad hablaba conmigo misma mientras recordaba el encuentro con aquel shinobi en el país del fuego.

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?! –Indagó furiosa Mei mientras intentaba escapar– ¡¿así es como piensas protegerme?!

-Intentan esconder sus sentimientos dentro de sueños ocultos… –continué con voz calma.

-¡Entonces lo de protegerme era tan solo una fachada! –dedujo aun más aturdida y furiosa.

Sonreí socarronamente dándole a entender que tenía razón y luego agregué– ¿eso te desilusiona? Solo puedes observarme con tus ojos inquietos –ordené con prepotencia.

-¡Eres un demonio! Juro que te asesinaré –exclamaba Mei mientras inútilmente intentaba derrumbar las paredes de lava con jutsus de tierra.

- Ya te lo dije, tal y como estas ahora es imposible –respondí como mencionando lo obvio irritándola aun más– solo con un infinitamente creciente poder podrías derrotarme.

-¡Maldita…!

-Un inesperado encuentro se pone en movimiento, no será esta la última vez que me veas.

-¡Te cazaré y te asesinaré, porque jamás he sentido tanto odio hacia alguien en toda mi vida!

Sonreí tristemente –no apresures al destino, al final de todo lograras sobrepasarme.

-¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?! ¡¿Un rival mejor para fortalecerte?! ¡¿SOLO POR ESO MATASTE A PAPÁ?!

-Tienes el poder para lograrlo, cuando lo consigas por favor, enséñame –requerí de manera que nuestro último duelo signifique todo para ella.

Fue entonces que la rabia, el sufrimiento y la sensación de impotencia se apoderaron de la dama de ojos verdes y, causando el mismo efecto que mí con anterioridad, Mei debió liberar sus ataduras internas para poder fusionar sus elementos y así darle paso a su primer Kekkei Genkai. Y liberando vapor a través de su boca prontamente deshizo el muro de lava sorprendiendo y enorgulleciéndome.

Haciendo uso de mi velocidad salí por la ventana, ella me persiguió con toda sus fuerzas, solo sed de venganza denotaban sus ojos, pero yo no podía morir, no aun. Escapé con dificultades, debo admitir que la oscuridad de la noche me ayudo bastante.

Padre, hoy levanto vuelo pero no la estoy dejando ir.

Pasó mucho tiempo, muchas noches en vela le tomaron a Mei comprender que yo no quería pelear aquel día, puesto que todas las tácticas utilizadas por mí fueron defensivas. Atribuyo esto al hecho de que yo no la consideraba una oponente decente.

Observó desde un árbol cercano a la aldea entera, las luces se prendían por todos lados. La noticia ya recorría mis calles, esas que había sido testigo de tantas sonrisas de mi infancia. Mei había logrado liberarse de su prisión mediante el odio y la ira, me hubiese gustado que su camino fuese otro, pero lamentablemente las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere. Yagura me impulso a esto y si bien no sé el por qué, no creo que ahora sea importante. El sentimiento que se apoderó de mi era agridulce, estaba feliz por mi hermana ella se fortalecería y crearía en consecuencia la aldea pacifica con la que yo soñaba; pero, por otro lado, no pude evitar notar que ahora estaba sola en el mundo y nada había para hacer. Esto sin mencionar el cruel crimen que había cometido, solo me consolaba el hecho de que mi padre me lo perdonó. Me disponía a abandonar el país del Agua cuando, desde las sombras, apareció Yagura.

-Observaste todo ¿verdad? –indagué con voz calma sin voltearme a ver al Yondaime.

-Así es. Hiciste un buen trabajo, impecable como siempre. Recordaré nuestro trato.

-Te recomiendo que lo hagas –solté en tono amenazante esta vez, y luego me volteo a verlo directo a los ojos– ya que de no ser así volveré y pagaras tu traición con la sangre de toda tu aldea.

Estas deberían haber sido las últimas palabras hacia mi sensei pero pronto descubriría que esto no sería así, y aun con el alma destrozada me dispuse a huir entre las sombras nocturnas. Estaba entonces, abandonando Kirigakure, abandonando a mi hermana y abandonando mi sueño. Ese lugar escondido entre la niebla me había visto nacer, crecer y morir. Claro está que mi cuerpo aun tenía impulsos vitales pero algo dentro de mi había comenzado a agonizar el día que Kushimaru dejó de caminar entre los vivos, y ahora que había perpetuado aquel perverso acto, ahora que le había quitado la vida a ese hombre sencillo de pocas palabras y gran corazón, sentía realmente como ese infame sentimiento de angustia y pesadumbres invadía mi cuerpo y alma.

La obediencia hacía las órdenes de un superior, ese arcaico pensamiento transmitido de generación en generación entre los shinobis de la Niebla como si del más preciado tesoro se tratase, de pronto se transformó en un discurso frívolo, vacío de contenido y carente de sentido. La realidad estaba muy lejos de amoldarse a las nobles palabras que el legado profesaba. Y tan impenetrable como la niebla que cubría la Aldea se volvió mi corazón, ya no tenía patria, ya no pertenecía a ninguna Nación. Mi accionar, mi obediencia o rebeldía, mi deseo de no tomar medidas apresuradas todo estaba motivado por una sola idea, cumplir mi promesa. Mei evolucionaria como kunoichi, ella se encontraría a salvo y quizás incluso se convertiría en la próxima Mizukage si, y solo si yo respetaba el acuerdo que, sin saber, había realizado con Madara Uchiha.

000000000

Mi aldea me había traicionado, así que exhibir su símbolo no era más un símbolo de orgullo sino más bien una deshonra. Sin dudar, taché de inmediato la insignia Kirigakure de la placa shinobi, mi banda ahora probaba que era una exiliada, y con el alma desmembrada me desterró a si misma al dejar su tierra natal atrás para refugiarme en el anonimato.

Me dirigí al único lugar del mundo donde fuera de la Aldea de la Niebla me había sentido realmente contenida aunque fueron solo instantes. Durante unos pocos meses, me instalé y residí en unas montañas boscosas cerca del país del Fuego. La impenetrable vegetación del lugar, el exceso de temibles criaturas salvajes y la baja presión por la altura convertía al terreno en el sitio perfecto para esconderse, ya que ningún mortal se atrevería a dirigirse por esos rumbos.

Gracias a mis habilidades como kunoichi y dotes naturales no me fue difícil construir una pequeña cabaña de un solo ambiente, eso bastaría para protegerme del frío y la lluvia. Decidí colocarla cerca de una cascada ya que situarme cerca de un lugar con flujo de agua era primordial. Comencé a entrenar de la misma manera que lo hacía en mi aldea.

Mi velocidad natural, la más primitiva de mis habilidades mejoró notablemente una vez que pude acoplarme al ambiente. Aprendí a controlar mis Kekkei Genkai en otros niveles, logrando idear nuevas técnicas y usos. Mi destreza e inteligencia fueron necesariamente agudizadas para sobrevivir en el inhóspito lugar. Debía cazar para sobrevivir, así que mis sentidos fueron forzados a afinarse.

Tanto tiempo expuesta a la naturaleza no solo reforzó mis destrezas como ninja sino que también, me dio mucho tiempo para pensar las cosas con calma. Al observar el entorno, comprendí que la muerte era tan solo un proceso natural de la vida, todos morimos para que algo nuevo nazca y todos nacemos porque algo murió. El ciclo de la existencia es tan simple como efímero. Así fue como me fui interesando más y más en la naturaleza de las cosas, me fui familiarizando con los depredadores más feroces del lugar, pero sin dudas, los que llamaron más mi atención fueron la manada de lobos. Ellos trabajaban en equipo, como si comprendieran que la fuerza de la unión estaba en luchar codo a codo, sin individualismo o egocentrismo, equilibrando sus puntos fuertes para deshacerse de sus debilidades.

Fue entonces que lo pensé. Si las grandes naciones del mundo fuesen un poco más salvajes podrían entender que no necesitan grandes cosas para ser prósperos. Las bastas fuerzas militares son inútiles contra el paso del tiempo y la avaricia en un mal que ha aquejado a la humanidad desde el inicio de los tiempos. Resulta entonces incomprensible para el sencillo ojo animal, la búsqueda de objeto materiales innecesarios. El lobo no caza por deporte sino para satisfacer su más básica necesidad de alimentarse. Solo lucha cuando se ve en peligro o sus cachorros son amenazados. La fascinación que yo sentía por estas místicas bestias creció más y más, al punto de que acoplarme a sus costumbres.

Fui modificando la rutina, vivía de noche y dormía poco de día. A pesar de esto, no sentía en cansancio en mi cuerpo, todas las noches moría y todas las mañanas volvía a nacer en un ciclo interminable, resucitaba. Cuando duermes tan pocas horas, nunca estás realmente dormido y nunca estás realmente despierto, el insomnio se convierte en algo ordinario en tu vida. Cazaba solo al anochecer y al amanecer junto con ellos, comprendiendo que el éxito de la manada dependía de sus cualidades como grupo.

De no ser porque aun conservaba hábitos humanos como el de acicalarme, dormir bajo techo ó cocinar la carne con la que me alimentaba, hubiese cruzado la línea entre lo humano y lo animal al instante. Los lobos desarrollaron el habla en poco tiempo, como si fuesen animales de invocación. Complete mi entrenamiento, tanto mi cuerpo como mi mente se fortalecieron, el uso de mis habilidades se refinó, era hora de volver. Una noche sin luna, sigilosa como la muerte, me moví en la oscuridad para dejar atrás ese lugar que se atrevió a llamar hogar. El feroz aullido da la manada liberó el camino para que yo bajase a salvo la montaña.

-Kasumi –habló el líder de la manada antes de despedirse. Se trataba de un lobo de lomo encrespado color marrón oscuro. Su pelaje era sublime, los tonos de marón eran más claros en su cuerpo que en su lomo, su cola era larga al igual que el pelo en ella, sus garras y colmillos eran notablemente más grandes que los pertenecientes a los demás animales. Sus ojos amarillos me miraban fijamente.

-No me mires así Okami-sama –solicité inclinándome para acariciar la cabeza de quien me había guiado y protegido– no me gustan las despedidas.

-Lo sé, pero antes de que te vayas quiero que hagas al menos dos contratos de invocación con nosotros –explicó, ante lo cual, los demás caninos se sorprendieron. Eso jamás había pasado antes, de hecho jamás había interactuado con un humano antes de mí, por lo cual me sentía honrada. No obstante, todos se sentaron formando un semicírculo como aprobando la decisión de Okami.

-Pero ustedes deben ser libres –refuté conmovida por el noble gesto.

-Somos libres al ser esclavos de la manada, siempre nos protegeremos entre nosotros –manifestó él y luego continuó– y para reforzar este punto quiero que el primer contrato que hagas sea conmigo.

-Yo seré el siguiente –decretó otro lobo, un poco más pequeño de pelaje gris y marcas de tigre sobre el lomo y rostro en color negro.

-Gracias Koinu, gracias a todos –exclamé sonriéndoles, ellos me habían tomado sin prejuicios como miembro d su familia sin pedir nada a cambio.

Veía por primera vez la fraternidad en su máxima expresión, el auto sacrificio de la propia libertad para proteger a alguien que ni siquiera es de tu especie es sin duda un gran gesto de amor. Realicé los contratos de invocación, me despedí de ellos y luego me marché dejándolos atrás y llevándolos en mi corazón.


	7. El Hombre y el Arte

** El Hombre y el Arte**

Era una desterrada, era una exiliada pero también era ahora una kunoichi hecha y derecha, ya nada quedaba de esa mirada tierna y piadosa con la que antes había mirado la vida, mi objetivo estaba más firme que nunca. Me puse en marcha de inmediato rumbo a la civilización, de más estaba decir que necesitaba ropa nueva y comer algo que no fuese carne por una vez. Lo que me llevo al primer problema, no tenía dinero, ni siquiera un ryo.

Mi viaje ó, mejor dicho, el camino de tierra me condujo a un pequeño poblado perdido entre verdes colinas, mi cuerpo había cambiado y mi ropa estaba desgarrada, sucia y mal tratada. Pero, como aclaré en el párrafo anterior, el dinero es necesario para obtener bienes en una sociedad civilizada, y la falta de este mismo sería un problema que solventaría de extraña manera.

En un principio entré en varios bares y casonas de mala fama en busca de empleos simples, pero claro está que no existen muchas cosas que una kunoichi pueda hacer, aun en lugares como estos. Ingresé al último bar de todo el poblado, el lugar era sombrío y deteriorado razón por la cual, había decidido evitarlo con anterioridad, a pesar de encontrarse en la zona más céntrica. Pero las opciones escaseaban así que sin muchas expectativas esbocé mi mirada más fría e ingresé en el lugar para tomar asiento en la barra. Varios vasos sucios, con restos de distintos licores y alguna que otra plaga exhibía el fúnebre lugar. Las botellas estaban cubiertas de polvo y las mesas llena de gente lúgubre ó deprimente y borrachos semidormidos. Eventualmente, un hombre canoso y corpulento, con una gigantesca y peluda verruga en la mejilla izquierda apareció detrás de la barra.

-¿Qué vas a tomas niña? –preguntó con aire socarrón.

-Estoy buscando empleo, soy una kunoichi –expliqué señalando mi banda ninja. La verdad es que el sake nunca me ha sabido bien y, de todas maneras, no tenia con que pagar.

-¿Entonces no deberías trabajar para tu Aldea?

-Si se fija bien, notará que el símbolo de mi Aldea está tachado, lo que significa que trabajo para mí.

Parece ser que mi firmeza e intrepidez resulto insultante para el hombre. Él tan solo podía ver a una adolecente con aires de heroína queriendo jugar a ser una asesina.

-Mejor ve a casa niña –le recomendó cuando la situación ya no le resultó divertida.

-No ha contestado mi pregunta aun… ¿hay trabajo para una mujer como yo? –insistí sin perder la calma.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Quince? –indagó el canoso sujeto

-Dieciséis.

-Da igual mejor ve a tu casa dile a tu madre que te enseñe a cocinar y bordar –aconsejó el hombre como si de un regaño se trátese– y mejor deja esa banda ninja donde la encontraste o tendrás problemas.

Sin responderle, comencé a liberar mi tercer elemento para formar partículas de agua muy pequeñas las cuales quedaron suspendidas al ras del suelo. Luego emané chakra de tipo de fuego lo cual produjo que las moléculas de agua se evaporaran dejando humedad en el suelo, lo que provocó a su vez, el ascenso de aire húmedo que al enfriarse se condensó, dando lugar a la formación de nubes bajas. La fría niebla pronto se propagó invadiendo la taberna, el canoso hombre la miraba sugestionado, un aire tétrico rodeaba a la dama de ojos celestes y rostro inexpresivo.

La cruda bruma se colaba por los huesos de aquel hombre de mediana edad, pero no fue sino hasta que invoqué mi hoz, que él fue consciente del riesgo que corría. Fue entonces, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al ver que una sonrisa siniestra comenzaba a dibujarse en eso jóvenes labios. Cuando por fin pudo parpadear, la niña ya no se encontraba frente sus ojos, pero ni tiempo a relajarse tuvo el desafortunado hombre que escuchó un murmulló en su oído y sintió una temible hoja de acero en su garganta.

-Nunca aprendí a bordar bien, pero tengo otras cualidades –susurré sarcásticamente junto con una pequeña y funesta risita soberbia que provocó una sensación de vulnerabilidad total en el sujeto.

-Por favor… por favor… llévate lo que hay en la registradora y déjame en paz –suplicaba aterrado el cantinero, aquel que antes la había enviado a hacer tareas domesticas.

-No quiero tu dinero –sentencié firmemente, alejando la hoz y saltando por sobre aquel hombre para pararse sobre la barra –solo te pregunte si sabías de algún trabajo para una ninja, ¿es eso tan difícil de asimilar? –pregunté calmadamente aunque me parecía imposible que algo tan simple fuese tan difícil de entender.

-No, no, no sé de nada –respondió tan rápido como pudo tartamudeando un poco.

Un suspiro cargado con decepción se escapo de mi boca– ya veo, bueno creo que solo he perdido mi tiempo esta vez –comenté y con una sonrisa inocente me despedí– ya me voy.

-Espera –llamó el hombre y aun temeroso preguntó– ¿no te llevaras esta niebla contigo?

-No, creo que va bien con este mugroso lugar.

Y tras estas crudas palabras salí del sitio llamando la atención de todos los que estaban consientes en el bar. Caminé una cuadra cuando fui abordada por un caballero bien vestido de mirada inquietante cuya oferta de trabajo sería aun más perturbadora.

-No pude evitar escucharte en la taberna, te mueves rápido y eres silenciosa –alabó el hombre luego de quitarse el sombrero para saludarme.

-Gracias –respondí secamente aun intrigada por las intensiones del oscuro personaje.

-Eres una kunoichi de la Niebla ¿verdad? –preguntó al ver la insignia en mi banda.

-Era –corregí– ahora ya no lo soy.

-Qué interesante, sumamente interesante en verdad –resolvió el hombre como maquinando un siniestro plan– pero buscas trabajo ¿no es así?

-Está en lo correcto –confirmé comenzando a interesarme en aquella insípida conversación.

-Tengo un trabajo para ti, pero debe hacerse en equipo –detalló el hombre.

-Yo no tengo compañeros –comuniqué al creer que era un requisito para el labor.

-No te preocupes por eso –calmó el sujeto– tengo un ninja que trabajara contigo, si es que accedes.

-Necesito dinero así que no me queda otra –confesé.

-Te pagaré cinco mil ryos si aceptas, te daré dos mil quinientos como anticipo y el resto cuando termines el trabajo.

-Suena bien, pero aun no me ha dicho de que se trata.

-Quiero que extermines a mi mujer e hijo –manifestó el desalmado caballero, y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, no podía entender la situación.

-¿Por… por qué me pide algo así?

-Ella me fue infiel y él es la prueba de eso –explicó brevemente como si no estuviese relatando nada de importancia y acto seguido sacó del bolsillo de su saco una billetera café– aquí tienes los dos mil quinientos ryos.

-Me pide que sea sicaria…

-Te pido que hagas lo que los ninjas saben hacer –declaró tomando mi mano y colocando en mi palma el importe– nos vemos detrás de la taberna donde estuviste hoy a la medianoche, sé puntual –ordenó el hombre y luego se marchó.

¿Matar para comer? No era diferente a lo que había hecho en las montañas rocosas. ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre humanos y animales? ¿Dónde estaba la línea? ¿No eran acaso todos ellos seres vivos? ¿No eran acaso todo ellos criaturas de Dios? Entonces que Dios los proteja y tenga misericordia de sus almas porque yo no la tendré.

Cuando el caballero ya no fue visible, comencé a recorrer las tiendas de ropa en busca de un atuendo apropiado. Finalmente, compré un kimono negro de mangas cortas y un obi rojo para sostenerlo. Decidí que lo mejor sería adquirir además un pantalón corto de red para que cubrieran mi intimidad en caso de que el kimono se abriera al saltar o correr. Unas sandalias negras y guantes del mismo color completaban mi atuendo y reemplacé esa antigua venda por un listón negro para sujetar mi largo e incomodo cabello en una coleta alta. Los largos mechones que caían a los laterales de mi flequillo me llegaban ahora a la altura del busto.

Al observar el monedero comprobé que aún le quedaba mucho dinero, ciertamente era un trabajo bien pago, nos obstante jamás se me cruzó por la mente la idea de huir. Yo había dado mi palabra y cumpliría mi objetivo sin importar qué. La noche cayó prontamente y el impaciente y nervioso caballero que me había contratado se encontraba en las sombras de un callejón sosteniendo un reloj de bolsillo. Cuando las agujas del reloj se encontraron en el doce, el hombre levantó la mirada y divisó una figura femenina caminando hacía él.

-Llegas a tiempo –acotó el individuo de traje.

-Eso fue lo que usted me pidió –respondí y el sujeto sonrió victorioso.

-Él es tu compañero de equipo –resolvió mientras desde las sombras aparecía un shinobi rubio cuyo cabello cubría la parte izquierda de su cara, sus ojos eran celestes y esbozaba una expresión seria que, al instante, cambio por una sonrisa socarrona al verla.

-Una kunoichi de la Niebla ¿eh? Esto será interesante –dijo aquel extraño ninja mientras me inspeccionaba con la mirada.

-Es extraño que contratase a una kunoichi de Niebla para trabajar con un shinobi de la Roca –manifesté observando al rubio– nuestras aldeas han sido rivales desde siempre.

-Lo sé pero tú ya no perteneces a tu aldea y él tampoco a la suya –explicó el personaje.

-Mi nombre es Kasumi –me presenté aun a la defensiva.

-Me llamo Deidara –contestó él. Ese día conocí a un gran artista.

-Deidara posee habilidades muy interesantes, él será quien hará parecer el atentado como un accidente –explicó el caballero mientras nosotros aun se examinábamos mutuamente– Kasumi tus los asesinaras y él desaparecerá la evidencia.

-Parece ser que eres un kunoichi capaz, de otro modo él jamás te hubiese contratado –comentó el rubio.

-Debo confesar que estoy curiosa por ver tus habilidades de las que nuestro jefe se jacta –respondí aun curiosa.

-Bueno, ya tienen la información que necesitan, de más está decir que no quiero errores –sentenció el hombre– nos vemos en bar de la calle Tsugumi cuando el trabajo este hecho.

El caballero se alejo de nosotros a paso lento hasta desaparecer en la noche.

-¿Cómo harás que esto parezca un accidente? –indagué incauta mientras caminaba junto a mi nuevo compañero al lugar indicado.

-Tengo varios trucos bajo la manga o, mejor dicho, sobre la palma –se corrigió el shinobi mientras le mostraba las bocas incrustadas en sus manos.

-¡Wow! eso es asombroso –exclamé queriendo saber más, estaba más que claro que se trata del resultado de un jutsu prohibido. Parecía una niña pequeña frente a un juguete nuevo.

¿Qué gran misterio guardaran esas bocas? –me pregunté.

-¿De… de verdad? –Inquirió sorprendido– ¿no te parece grotesco o desagradable?

-¿Por qué me perecería desagradable? –repregunte sin entender bien.

-Bueno esto nunca le había gustado a nadie… mi arte no es fácil de comprender.

-Dime como funcionan –solicité, cada vez más curiosa.

Que mujer más extraña y peculiar, creo que me agrada –caviló el rubio.

-No puedo mostrarte ahora porque llamaríamos la atención pero una vez que sea mi turno de actuar durante la misión lo verás –me anuncio aun pasmado por la aceptación innata que yo había mostrado hacía su arte.

-De acuerdo, estaré atenta para no perder detalle –dije deteniéndome por un instante al notar una enorme mansión sobresalir de entre las casas venideras– aquel debe ser el lugar.

-Sí, debemos infiltrarnos sigilosamente –acotó Deidara escabulléndose por un oscuro callejón– deberíamos subir un poco para tener una mejor visión.

Asentí con la cabeza y pronto ambos nos escondimos entre las frondosas ramas de un viejo roble situado cerca de la valla que separaba la propiedad del caballero de la calle. La ubicación de dicho árbol anexado a la mansión nos permitió percibir que no había luces prendidas dentro del lugar, era hora de trabajar.

-De acuerdo, dame unos minutos y luego entraremos –comuniqué y al instante comencé a liberar mi jutsu de niebla.

No es un jutsu ordinario –caviló el artista sorprendido y luego notó que ella no había realizado ninguna posición de manos.

-Creas la niebla mezclando dos naturalezas elementales, eso es un Kekkei Genkai –manifestó él entendiendo porque el hombre la había contratado con tanto interés.

-Así es, es el Elemento Vapor… ahora podemos ingresar –solté sin darle importancia y, con la suavidad con la que las cortinas de la mansión se mecían aquella noche por el viento, Deidara y yo nos infiltramos en la sala principal.

Invoqué mi antigua arma y ambos nos dirigimos primero a la habitación de la dama, una mujer de cuarenta y tantos años se encontraba durmiendo ahí. Su sueño era tan profundo que ni siquiera sintió el frío metal de la hoz llevándose su vida.

Había asesinado muchas veces en nombre de mi patria pero esta era la primera vez que lo hacía por cuenta propia. Contrariamente a lo que la razón les indicaría a muchos, no sentí remordimiento alguno. Recordé como había sido mi vida en las montañas, donde había aprendido que el fuerte sobrevive y el débil muere para sostener la vida del vencedor.

Sin siquiera limpiar la sangre de mi víctima de mi arma, atravesé el pasillo para completar su misión seguida por mi compañero. Y aunque ni un sonido hicimos cuando arribaron a la cuarto del infante, sorpresivamente nos encontramos con un pequeño niño de tan solo seis años completamente despierto. El miedo le cerró la garganta y ni siquiera a pedir auxilio alcanzó, mi velocidad fue mejor, fue más rápida que la reacción natural de aquel chiquillo, que con los ojos nublados de pavor, aquel día este mundo dejó.

Había sellado con sangre y fundido con el rigor de mi guadaña mi destino, ya nada volvería a ser igual, ya nada quedaba de humano en mí ó, al menos, eso es lo que yo creía. El tiempo me demostraría lo equivocada que estaba.

-¿Ahora qué? –pregunté mirando a Deidara.

-Sígueme –me pidió él y ambos nos dirigimos a la cocina esta vez– estos son los tubos de gas de la cocina, como sabrás son altamente inflamables.

-Sí, pero no entiendo que harás con esto –admití totalmente desconcertada.

-Mira bien –me sugirió mientras sumergió su mano derecha en un pequeño bolso atado a su cinturón. Me mostró la palma de su mano que aun estaba masticando alguna sustancia desconocida. Y luego escupió una pequeña araña blanca– la arcilla de la que está hecha está compuesta mayormente de papeles bombas.

-Elemento Explosivo… –susurré impresionada, yo creía que eso era tan solo una leyenda. Nunca creí conocer a un usuario de tan raro Kekkei Genkai – vaya… es genial.

-Es mi hermoso y momentáneo arte –dijo mientras creaba más y más insectos de arcilla– lo llamo C1.

-Así que colocaras estas arañas alrededor de la cocina haciendo un camino a través de la casa y parecerá que un desperfecto domestico acabo con la vida de toda la familia –manifesté comprendiendo el ingenioso plan.

-Así es ahora démonos prisa, el arte no puede esperar –resolvió él llenando la casa de C1. Ambos salimos por donde habíamos entrado sin dejar rastro alguno. Nos ocultamos hábilmente y, tras un sello de manos, Deidara voló el lugar literalmente. Varios vecinos acudieron a ver lo que había sucedido ante aquel potente estruendor y nosotros aprovechamos la oportunidad para alejarnos.

-¿Qué harás ahora que nuestro trabajo ha terminado? –preguntó curioso el shinobi quien ahora llevaba un paso tranquilo y relajado.

-No lo sé, probablemente siga viajando ¿y tú?

-Lo mismo.

Pronto llegamos al bar escondido en la calle Tsugumi. El antro de mala muerte con olor a licor por todos lados albergaba a su contratante quien estaba sentado en una mesa al fondo.

-El trabajo está hecho –afirmó Deidara deteniéndose frente a él.

-Lo sé, pude oír la explosión desde aquí –acotó el hombre sacando de un pequeño bolsillo de su saco dos rollos de billetes– quién diría que siendo tan jóvenes serian tan eficientes.

-Gracias señor –respondimos mientras guardábamos el dinero ganado.

-Díganme… –solicitó el hombre dándole el último sorbo a aquel whisky barato– ¿Les gustaría trabajar para mí?

-Yo no soy ese tipo de persona.

-Yo solo trabajo para mí.

-Es una lástima, hacen un buen equipo –resolvió el caballero poniéndose de pie y dejando el dinero correspondiente a su bebida sobre la mesa– bueno, mejor voy a ver como quedo mi casa. Hasta luego.

Ambos salimos del desagradable lugar rápidamente, aunque sin saber bien qué hacer. De pronto Deidara recordó una conversación que había escuchado camino a la aldea.

-Oye… iré al norte a un pueblo llamado Nousagui, la zona está rodeada por campos de arroz y oí que la gente allí tiene problemas para defenderse de los ladrones, así que están buscando a alguien que se encargue del problema –explicó el rubio llevándose una mano a la nuca– normalmente trabajo solo, pero tus habilidades son casi tan artísticas como las mías, ¿te gustaría venir?

-Bueno… no es como si tuviera algún lugar mejor a donde ir –resolví y al ver que observaba con detenimiento mi placa ninja expliqué– taché la insignia de mi aldea el día que fui desterrada.

-Eso contesta una de las preguntas que me hice cuando te conocí –admitió el shinobi.

-¿Qué otra pregunta te hiciste?

-¿Cuánto sobrevivirías?, ¿por qué alguien como tú se encontraba trabajando para un sujeto como ese?, ¿qué apodo tendrías de niña con un nombre como Kasumi…? Ya sabes, lo usual.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi nombre? –pregunté entre risas por la sinceridad del hombre.

-Bueno Kasumi no es un nombre muy tradicional –soltó pensativamente– ¡ya se! Te diré K.

-Claro que no –sentencié gruñonamente con cara de malhumorada.

-Es verdad no tiene atractivo sonoro en ningún lado –concordó él pero por motivos distintos y luego comenzó a balbucear– Sumi, no claro que no… Kam, no… Kasu, casi pero no… ¡oh ya lo tengo! Es perfecto, te diré Katsu –concretó felizmente.

-¿Katsu? –repetí aun insegura de la manera en la que la mente de ese extraño pero divertido shinobi funcionaba.

-Sí, sí Katsu… es artístico y corto.

-Realmente estas obsesionado con el arte ¿eh?

-Esa es la razón por la cual deje Iwagakure, ellos ridiculizaron mi arte –confesó con algo de tristeza y luego, lleno de ira, afirmó– esos idiotas no sabrían lo que es el arte aunque les explotara en la cara.

-Lamento oír eso –dije mientras miraba hacia el cielo en la profunda noche mientras recorrían los senderos que los conducían fuera de la Aldea. Fue entonces que repentinamente lo comprendí, las palabras del rubio no eran erradas– crees que el arte es algo fugaz…

-¡Exactamente! –exclamó contentó de que al fin alguien entendiera lo que él sentía– el arte es tan espectacular como momentáneo.

-La vida también es momentánea, pero no toda vida es espectacular –continué con esa línea de pensamiento que sin darnos cuenta habíamos iniciado– Quizás el gran arte de la vida sea hacer de la vida una gran obra de arte.

Él estaba fascinado con el pensamiento que yo le presentaba. Realmente se sentía comprendido y contenido a mi lado y yo me sentía como en casa. Viajamos unos días hasta llegar al pueblo señalado. Durante el tiempo que duro nuestro viaje compartimos relatos e historias, varias similitudes saltaron a la vista provocando que ambos riéramos por las coincidencias de la vida.

-El Mizukage fue mi sensei pero me traicionó.

-Onoki fue mi maestro pero no pudo ver lo que había en mi corazón.

-Todos creen que soy peligroso por la forma en la que expreso mi arte.

-Todos creen que soy tan solo una asesina porque no dudo al momento de atacar.

Una de las noches estrelladas de campamento, Deidara tomó su placa y al igual que yo lo había hecho con anterioridad, tachó la insignia de su aldea.

000000000000000

gracias a todos por sus comentarios :D

oh esperen... es verdad, nadie comentó -.-


	8. Gemelos Terror

**Gemelos Terror**

Llegamos a Nousagui por la mañana del cuarto día de viaje. El lugar estaba escondido entre ríos tranquilos, ideales para el cultivo de arroz y el clima se veía propicio para la inminente cosecha pero nadie en la aldea se veía feliz. El día recién comenzaba y la gente se mostraba temerosa de caminar por las calles.

-Deberíamos entrar en algún lugar y preguntar –sugirió Deidara al ver que yo también había notado la extraña actitud de los aldeanos.

-Vamos allí –exclamé señalando con el dedo una pequeña y tradicional casa de té.

El establecimiento se mostraba como una verdadera casa de té japonesa, construida con madera de bambú y techo de paja. La simpleza del lugar no le quitaba para nada atractivo comercial ya que en sus interiores se encontraban decorados con abanicos de todos los colores, arreglos de flores secas, manteles de seda y el olor a vainilla, coco y otras esencias aromáticas se filtraban en tu cuerpo a penas entrabas al hall.

-Buenos días –saludamos a la mesera quien nos respondió el saludo con una respetuosa reverencia y luego nos guió para que tomáramos asiento en una de las mesas.

-Bienvenidos ¿qué les puedo servir?

-Yo quiero una taza de té verde y una porción de tarta de fresas –pedí sin dudar. Estaba realmente hambrienta.

-Yo también tomaré té verde pero quiero una porción de tarta de limón y panecillos de canela –solicitó el rubio que me aocmpañaba.

-De inmediato –soltó la mesera y poco tiempo después sirvió las tartas y panecillos. Cuando estaba sirviendo el té en mi taza Deidara habló.

-¿Por qué la gente en la calle esta tan temerosa? –preguntó directamente.

El pulso de la mesera tembló y, de no haber sido por mi ayuda, de seguro hubiese volcado el líquido– vera señor, últimamente unos maleantes han atacado nuestra tranquila aldea y han amenazado a los productores de arroz quienes no tendrán más remedio que entregar la mitad de su cosecha cuando esa gente aparezca de nuevo.

-¿No han pedido ayuda a alguna aldea ninja? –indagué con tranquilidad mientras degustaba el té.

-No tenemos tanto dinero aunque tenemos unos ahorros que les daremos a quien sea que nos ayude con estos delincuentes –informó la mujer.

-Bueno pues hoy es su día de suerte, mi amiga Katsu y yo nos encargaremos del problema –comunicó el entusiasta artista.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó la mujer emocionada contagiándose del entusiasmo del rubio y mirándome, esperando que bajara la taza para dar una respuesta.

-No –respondí bajando la taza y tomando el tenedor para probar el primer bocado de la dulce tarta. Esta deliciosa, los sabores bailaban en mi paladar cuando finalmente lo ingerí agregué con voz neutra– ahora estoy desayunando, lo haremos cuando termine.

Una expresión de incertidumbre se poso en el rostro de la mesera. En el momento anterior se había dejado llevar, pero la lógica ahora guiaba sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo podía ser que una niña insípida y un ruidoso joven pudiesen encargarse de tan temible tarea?

-Katsu, ¿eres consciente de que me haces quedar mal? –preguntó él un poco irritado por la tranquilidad de su compañera mientras desayunaba.

Bajé lentamente el tenedor con el segundo bocado que había preparado sobre el pequeño platillo de porcelana y luego miré fijamente a Deidara, emanando un aire asesino que le heló los huesos a la mesera– Hace cuatro días que no me siento en una mesa para desayunar, CUATRO DIAS –remarqué– así que hoy me tomaré mi tiempo para disfrutarlo aunque eso signifique que la aldea arda en llamas –comuniqué mientras mi mirada convertía a mis líneas en tétricas palabras, y luego cambié rotundamente el ambiente para preguntar dulcemente– ¿Entiendes, Deidara?

Esta niña es el mismísimo demonio –pensó aterrada la mesera– pero al menos ahora estoy segura de que ellos podrán encargarse de los ladrones que nos asechan.

-Tsk… ya asustarte a la camarera –acotó el rubio con molestia intentando quitarle importancia a mi amenaza. No me molesto en verdad esto, ya que esa tarta estaba verdaderamente deliciosa, así que ignorando a mi nuevo amigo me dirigí a la joven que nos servía el desayuno.

-Mesera –pronuncié sin siquiera mirar a la mujer que se puso firme lo más rápido que pudo– ¿ante quién debemos presentarnos para acordar el pago por nuestra labor?

-Bueno vera… emmm, creo que ese sería el señor Otsuka Norikasu, él es el alcalde de este pueblo –explicó la mujer.

-¿Dónde lo encontramos? –inquirió el rubio al ver que mi desayuno casi se había esfumado por completo.

-Hay un edificio antiguo a tres calles de aquí, ahí funciona la alcaldía. Díganle a su secretaria que quien hablar con él y mencionen el asunto, de seguro los atenderá al instante.

-Bueno ya termine mi té –exclamé seriamente poniéndome de pie y dejándole unos cuantos ryos a la camarera sobre la mesa– me adelantare a ver qué pasa –manifesté y noté el descontento en la cara de Deidara pero aun así salí del lugar prontamente.

-Ahora tienes prisa –murmuró él buscando en su bolso para pagar su parte.

-Su novia es muy extraña –acotó la mesera.

-¡Ja! Yo jamás tendría una novia como ella –afirmó el rubio entregando el dinero y antes de irse admitió en tono fraternal– aunque debo confesar que muchas veces me veo reflejado en ella.

El shinobi se puso de pie y corrió para alcanzarme. No fue muy difícil encontrarme, no solo por mi asqueroso cabello castaño rojizo sino por la falta de concurrencia en las calles principales.

-Creo que allí es –señalé al ver el deteriorado edificio.

-No creo que nos vayan a pagar muy bien por esto –me advirtió él.

-No importa, ya vinimos hasta aquí… que por lo menos hagamos que valga la pena el viaje –opiné aunque en verdad solo quería probarme a mi misma en una batalla real. Hacía mucho tiempo que no peleaba con alguien calificado y necesitaba comprobar el estado de mis habilidades.

-Bueno entremos a ver qué pasa –sugirió él ingresando al lugar y yo lo seguí de cerca.

El alcalde tenía todo el aspecto de un hombre vicioso. El poco pelo que tenía era opaco y grasoso y estaba recogido en una coleta alta, sus ojeras eran prominentes y las líneas de sus ojos estaban bien marcadas. Su piel era morena y estaba reseca y su mirada perdida observaba como se caía la pintura de la pared de su oficina. Fumaba un habano importado cuando nosotros entrarmos a su oficina.

-Señor Norikasu, estos son Kasumi y Deidara. Ellos vienen a ayudarnos con el problema de los ladrones –anunció la secretaria que no se sorprendió al ver distraído al demacrado sujeto.

-Oh los ladrones… si eso… ¿cuánto presupuesto tenemos para eso? –indagó algo desorientado provocándonos dudas y molestia en el rostro de Deidara.

-Cincuenta mil ryos señor –respondió la mujer avergonzada de la incompetencia de su jefe.

-Claro, claro… cincuenta mil –recordó el hombre y al instante posó su mirada sobre los ninjas– eso es todo lo que podemos pagar –determino el hombre resignado al pensar que ellos rechazarían la oferta.

-Me interesa más saber quiénes serán nuestros oponentes que el monto que pueden pagarnos por nuestros servicios –manifestó el artista sembrando la incertidumbre en el alcalde que de inmediato desestimo que sus habilidades pudiesen resolver el problema que tenían entre manos.

-¿Nunca han oído hablar de los Teiko? –preguntó el hombre sorprendido de la inocencia de los adolescentes.

-Somos extranjeros, solo venimos a la zona porque escuchamos que tienen problemas –expliqué sin inmutarme, no quería darle mucho detalle a un sujeto como este.

-Teiko es una banda de guerreros renegados que atacan y extorsionan poblados –detalló la secretaria– una vez que se llevan todo lo de valor, asesinan a hombres y niños y violan a sus mujeres.

-Parece que tenemos una plaga entre manos –opinó el rubio mirándome maliciosamente.

-Entonces vamos a exterminarla –sentencié esbozando una sonrisa malévola que de inmediato contagio a mi compañero.

-¿Quieres decir que nos ayudarán? –Preguntó pasmado el hombre mientras dejaba que el habano se cayera de su boca.

-Solo díganos donde los encontramos –dijo Deidara mirando al sujeto y mostrando seguridad de sí mismo.

-Ellos vendrán esta noche cuando caiga el sol –respondió el alcalde.

-Perfecto, me gusta cazar de noche –concluí recordando los días en las montañas mientras mi sonrisa se tornaba siniestra y al igual que antes, rápidamente se extendió al rostro de Deidara también.

Eran las ocho de la noche y el sol se ocultaba detrás de las cercanas colinas, los campos de arroz se dormían mecidos por la brisa nocturna que se llevaba y traía alguna que otra hoja y aroma. El silencio hubiese reinado en el maravilloso paisaje de no ser porque desde la entrada del pueblo se escuchaban graves voces y risas socarronas que se acercaban. Las casas, hoteles, restaurantes, bares de todo tipo y demás comercios se encontraban cerrados, las calles desiertas todos los habitantes sabían que debían correr a refugiarse puesto que pronto se libraría una batalla en ese lugar.

Los maleantes tenían prevista la reclusión de los habitantes así que fue grande su sorpresa cuando vieron a dos personas paradas en el portal del pueblo. Uno de ellos, el más depravado si se quiere, sonrió al ver que uno de los guardias posados en la entrada era una joven mujer.

-Parece que empezare a divertirme temprano hoy –comentó burlonamente.

-Tranquilo Hensei, primero el trabajo y después el placer –le recordó el líder después de reírse perversamente ante el comentario, como todos los demás.

Caminaron unos pasos más y se detuvieron ante nuestra presencia. Parecíamos clones, por supuesto que no en lo físico pero ambos esbozábamos esa sonrisa maligna y esa mirada sedienta de sangre. Esto inquieto un poco al cabecilla que no estaba acostumbrado a ser desafiado de esa manera y menos por unos "críos".

-¿No deberían correr por sus vidas ahora que pueden mocosos? –sugirió petulante el dirigente.

-Los gatos no corren de los ratones –respondió Deidara mirándolo fijamente. Mientras todos los miembros de Teiko reían por la osadía del rubio.

Seguí sonriendo al igual que Deidara, luego lo miré y este asintió con la cabeza. Tras tal confirmación invoqué mi hoz y acto seguido me coloqué en posición ofensiva.

-Oye preciosa, no crees que es un arma muy grande para una niña tan pequeña –acotó el pervertido Hensei mientras me estudiaba con la mirada– ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Trece, Catorce?

-Dieciséis –respondí un poco cansada de que siempre me trataran como una niña pequeña.

-Debí haberlo adivinado por tus tetas –soltó groseramente el sucio y degenerado hombre.

-Pervertido –clasifiqué molesta por el comentario. Deidara lo miró fríamente, no le gustaba la forma en la que el desvergonzado hombre me hablaba.

-Tranquila, ya verás que te gustará –continuó él mientras se me acercaba, entonces decidí que un pequeño cambio de aspecto le vendría bien, así que de un solo movimiento de muñeca despojo al hombre de su brazo manchando mi preciosa guadaña con su asquerosa sangre.

La sangre brotaba con rapidez, pero el hombre no gritó, no podía hacerlo, estaba en shock. Sus compañeros estaban igual de pasmados, ni si quiera habían sido capaces de ver el movimiento que realicé, mi velocidad los había aturdido. Ni siquiera me habían visto mover el arma en cuestión. Pensé que si tan sorprendidos estaban conmigo no podrían si quiera pensar ante la presencia de el Raikage, el hombre más rápido del mundo desde que el cuarto Hokage murió.

-¿Cómo se los digo? El arte de Katsu es algo sangriento, pero nunca aburrido –comentó Deidara aun sonriendo sínicamente.

Cuando el dolor se agudizó Hensei comenzó a gritar como loco mientras cubría su hombro con la única mano que le quedaba intentando detener la hemorragia. Fue recién entonces, que el líder pudo reaccionar.

-¡Maldita puta! ¡Me arrancó el brazo! ¡Esta endemoniada bruja me arrancó el brazo! –gritaba sin cesar totalmente descontrolado.

-¡¿Qué esperan?! –Exclamó por sobre los gritos de su seguidor para luego ordenar– ¡ataquen!

Al instante Deidara realizó una seña de manos y una pequeña libélula de arcilla, que se había posado en la espalda de unos de los maleantes que se encontraba detrás de todo el grupo, explotó llevándose con él a tres de ellos y dañando a dos más. El restó siguió avanzando hacia los shinobis quienes, primeramente, unieron espaldas y trabajaron sincronizadamente. El rubio creo muñecos de arcilla de formas poco definidas que controlaba con alambres hechos también de arcilla, como si de marioneta se tratasen.

Cada vez que alguien atacaba uno de ellos este se dividía dando forma a nuevos muñecos los cuales hacía explotar solo si yo me encontraba fuera del rango de la explosión. Quedarme de brazos cruzados no es mi estilo, así que los cerqué por el lado contrario utilizando tan solo mi hoz recubierta por chakra de tipo fuego. Parecían animales de ganado y ni siquiera eso eran para mí.

Cuando observé que los muñecos de mi compañero habían logrado cercar a la mayoría de los rufianes, di dos pasos hacia atrás e invoqué mi jutsu de Lava, Aparición de Fusión y liberando una gran cantidad de lava desde mi boca se formó una lamina de lava ancha y delgada sobre el enemigo provocando un sufrimiento peor que el infierno en los hombres que inevitablemente murieron sumergidos en lava hirviendo.

Era irónico pero tan solo el líder y el pervertido se habían salvado, caminé hasta donde estaba el sujeto que yo misma había herido y lo escuche hablar incongruencias.

-Eres un demonio… un demonio –repetía una y otra vez el aterrado sujeto desde el suelo cuando me detuve frente a él. Ignoré esto por un momento, su mirada estaba perdida, sus ojos vibraban, no se atrevía a levantar la vista.

-¿Puta? ¿Endemoniada bruja? –Mencioné recordando las anteriores ofensas– Esa no es la forma de referirse a una dama –le expliqué calmadamente como enseñándole a un niño pequeño.

El hombre temblaba ante mí y me hubiese gustado que viera mi cara solo para que su terror creciera aún más pero parecía ser que eso no pasaría así que levantando suavemente mi hoz la bajé rápidamente clavando la base de la misma en los genitales y el miembro del hombre retorciendo y aplastándolos– creo que eso obstruía tu capacidad para aprender buenos modales, veamos que pasa de ahora en más.

No sé bien si fue el miedo a la muerte, la impresión al ver solo sangre donde antes se encontraba su pene ó el agudo e insoportable dolor que sentía tanto en la zona pélvica como el brazo lo que provocó que el sujeto se desmayara. Pero cualquiera hubiese sido el caso el ahora inconsciente ladrón yacía en el piso mientras se desangraba.

-Son seres tenebrosos, no son humanos… ¡no son humanos! –aclamaba el comandante que aun no había sido capaz de mover un solo músculo. En breves instantes había visto morir a todos sus hombres salvo por uno a quien no le quedaba demasiado tiempo de vida después de semejante tortura.

Deidara lo sostuvo por el cuello y lo golpeó repetidas veces en el rostro, una y otra y otra vez, cada vez con más fuerza. Luego tomo su cabeza y la giró hacia donde yo estaba– ¿Puedes verla?

El hombro intentó balbucear algo pero su rostro estaba inflamado. Deidara lo golpeo en el estomago y prosiguió– ¡¿La vez?! –El hombre asintió tanto como el rubio se lo permitió y balbuceó un poco mientras la sangre se escurría de entre sus labios– tienes razón ella no es humana y yo tampoco lo soy.

El hombre se sintió aterrado al ver a la kunoichi sonriendo con la pequeña colina de lava solida detrás de ella. Luego miro a Deidara y pudo ver la misma sonrisa tétrica y ojos sin vida.

-Ella es un ángel de la tinieblas y yo soy un demonio de la noche, somos el arte en su mayor expresión –el hombre estaba en presencia del mismo anticristo y lo sabía.

Las infinitas similitudes entre nosotros lo estaban conduciendo a la locura, nos fusionaba en su mente. Éramos más que simples compañeros, éramos como hermanos. Como mellizos huérfanos abandonados por sus padres y olvidados por dios. Recluidos en las sombras robando las almas de los mortales.

Su vista se nubló y su pulso se tranquilizó quizás porque estaba seguro de que moriría ahí mismo, y separando lentamente sus carnosos labios, pronunció dos simples palabras– Gemelos terror.

00000000

Bueno así termina esta segunda parte...

Si es el primer fic que leen pueden pasar por **Legion Infernal** y tomar eso como la segunda parte.

Si quieren comentar no me enojo -.-

Toda la serie esta dedicada a **Akira Yuy Uchiha** por su apoyo incondicional.

Nos vemos en la tercer y ultima parte: **Akatsuki** que lo subo mañana.

Adioz!


End file.
